The First Four Years: A MFIEC Novella by Amoet
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Essa é a história sobre os primeiros quatro anos de casamento de Edward e Bella. Uma semi-sequência de My Fiancé Is Edward Cullen - Meu Noivo é Edward Cullen. Leia a primeira história antes de ler esta.
1. A Intimidade

**Os Primeiros Quatro Anos: Sequencia de Meu Noivo É Edward Cullen **

**Autora:** _Amoet_

**Tradutora:** _Lary Reeden, MiliYLJJ e Mazinha Martins_

**Beta:**_ Kessy Rods_

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Esta é a breve história de Edward e Bella nos primeiros quatro anos de sua vida matrimonial, entre o capítulo 32 e capítulo 33 de My Fiance is Edward Cullen.**

**Capítulo 1 **

**A Intimidade**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu fui acordada pelos raios de sol que brilhavam no meu rosto entrando pelas cortinas semi-abertas. Por um momento, eu não lembrei onde eu estava. Pisquei várias vezes e rolei de costas antes de senti a dor enrijecer meu corpo. Lentamente, o meu cérebro voltou ao normal e percebi que meu corpo estava coberto apenas com os lençóis brancos. Corei quando me lembrei o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Edward e eu estávamos em nossa lua de mel na casa de praia. Ficaríamos hospedados por uma semana antes de ter que voltar para Seattle e nos preparar para uma infinidade de coisas.

Nosso casamento foi lindo. Todos os nossos amigos e nossa família assistiram a cerimônia. Até mesmo Carissa, a tia de Edward, e sua família vieram da França só para ver a nossa troca de votos. Alice fez um vestido muito bonito para mim. Durante a recepção, eu dancei com meu marido e nossa família juntou-se. Eu estava tão feliz e a recepção foi muito bonita. Mais uma vez, Alice realmente fez um ótimo trabalho. Quando chegou a hora de jogar o buquê, eu subi em uma cadeira e joguei o buquê para todas as mulheres solteiras que estavam lá. Surpreendentemente, Kelly foi quem pegou o buquê sozinha. Após a recepção, Edward e eu trocamos de roupa para algo mais confortável, preparado por Alice. Nós aceleramos para o aeroporto com o seu Volvo, porque ele não permitiu que Alice decorasse o pára-choque do Vanquish com sapatos e latas vazias.

E então, as lembranças da noite passada voaram facilmente na minha mente. O amor, a paixão, os beijos, os toques... e como se fosse possível, eu corei ainda mais forte. Eu sentei lentamente na cama e vi minha, er... camisola já rasgada em pedaços no chão. Eu nunca imaginei que Edward pudesse fazer algo assim, mas eu não podia culpá-lo. Tínhamos esperado muito tempo por este momento e quando chegou o momento, tudo simplesmente aconteceu.

A porta abriu e eu vi meu marido entrar no quarto com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ele estava usando só uma calça de algodão, e meu corpo se contorceu ao ver seu peito perfeito. Eu me envolvi inconscientemente nos lençóis apertando ele fortemente no meu corpo. Eu sabia que era bobagem, porque ele deve ter visto tudo ontem à noite, mas eu ainda não sentia coragem.

Ele sorriu quando me viu e colocou a bandeja no meu colo. Ele beijou-me profundamente e suas mãos acariciaram os meus ombros nus. "Bom dia, minha querida esposa."

Eu sorri. "Bom dia, querido marido."

"Você dormiu bem?" Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente.

Corei. "Hum... sim."

Edward segurou meu rosto com a mão e beijou-me novamente. Seus lábios se moveram lentamente, mas apaixonadamente contra os meus. Ele quebrou o beijo e levou a bandeja para longe do meu colo. Eu não conseguia pensar quando de repente ele atacou meus lábios e suas mãos acariciaram minhas costas nuas. Minhas mãos tocaram seu corpo perfeito avidamente e os meus pensamentos nublaram com a paixão.

"Você está com fome, amor?" Ele perguntou-me entre seus beijos.

"Não. E Você?"

"Eu tenho minha própria versão de café da manhã", disse meu marido antes de ele retirar os lençóis do meu corpo.

Ficamos deitados lado a lado, enrolados debaixo dos lençóis. Inclinei minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciou a pele nua das minhas costas com cuidado. Sua outra mão segurou minha mão e distraidamente tocou a aliança no meu dedo.

"Que horas são?" Perguntei lentamente. Sinceramente, perdi a noção do tempo desde que cheguei aqui.

"Realmente importa?" Ele murmurou.

Eu sorri. "Não particularmente, mas ainda precisamos tomar banho."

Edward riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Eu sei, amor. Você quer tomar banho agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que preciso me renovar um pouco." E então eu olhei para a bandeja. "Eu acho que esqueci do café da manhã."

Meu marido sorriu enquanto eu estreitei meus olhos. "O que foi?"

Ele franziu os lábios. "Bem... eu preparei um café da manhã fácil de aquecer. Em caso de algo acontecer nesta manhã."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e me apoiei sobre um cotovelo, enquanto ele me olhou com carinho. "Você está dizendo que já tinha planejado tudo isso?"

Ele sorriu sonhadoramente. "Você estava tão adorável só com os lençóis, e eu não pude me segurar."

Revirei os olhos e dei-lhe um beijo casto. "Eu vou tomar banho enquanto você aquece o café da manhã."

Eu comecei a me levantar da cama, quando uma vertigem me acertou e eu cambaleei. Senti dois braços fortes me pegarem antes que eu pudesse cair.

"Bella? Você está bem, querida?" Edward perguntou.

Eu concordei e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado. "Eu... Uh... me sinto um pouco tonta. Mas já estou bem." E então eu engasguei quando vi uma poça de sangue seco nos lençóis. Corei novamente.

Edward beijou minha testa. "Está tudo bem, amor. Você era virgem antes de ontem à noite. Eu vou trocar os lençóis, enquanto você toma banho. Você está se sentindo melhor agora?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente, me sentindo um pouco envergonhada pelos lençóis.

Ele continuou olhando para mim preocupado. E então ele suspirou e me carregou em seus braços. "Vamos lá. Eu vou preparar o seu banho."

Eu não poderia protestar porque eu senti a dor de volta no meu corpo. Meu marido me levou para o banheiro e me sentou na borda da banheira. Ele ligou a água quente e derramou um pouco de sais de banho na banheira. Eu quase gemi com o cheiro de morango. Depois que tudo estava pronto, ele olhou para mim.

"Tem certeza de que está bem?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, eu estou bem." Beijei-o suavemente. "Obrigada."

Ele sorriu de volta. "Qualquer coisa para você, amor. Tome seu banho, enquanto eu troco os lençóis e aqueço o café da manhã."

Eu balancei a cabeça e vi meu marido sair do banheiro. Corei novamente quando eu percebi que ele não usava nada quando ele me levou para o banheiro. Eu balancei minha cabeça um pouco e retirei o lençóis do meu corpo. Deitei-me na banheira e comecei a lavar meu cabelo, relaxando instantaneamente. O cheiro das bolhas e a água morna relaxou meu corpo dolorido. Fiquei na banheira até a água ficar um pouco fria. Levantei-me da banheira e me sequei com uma toalha. Saí do banheiro e voltei para o quarto, mas não vi Edward. Eu podia ver que ele já havia trocado os lençóis e sorri para mim mesma. Ele era um marido adorável.

Troquei de roupa e deixei meu cabelo solto para secar. Saí do quarto e caminhei até a cozinha. Edward estava lá ainda usando calças de algodão e uma camiseta cinza. Bem, pelo menos ele usava alguma coisa agora. Ele virou a cabeça para mim quando ouviu os meus passos. Ele sorriu e colocou meu café da manhã em um prato. Eu sorri agradecida enquanto ele puxou uma cadeira para mim.

"O café da manhã... ou devo dizer almoço, minha querida", ele disse e beijou meu templo.

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam. "Já é hora do almoço?"

Ele sorriu. "Já são 11h30. Eu acho que nós não prestamos atenção suficiente sobre isso."

Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu. "Eu vou tomar banho. Coma." Ele beijou minha testa rapidamente antes de sair da cozinha.

Eu respirei fundo e comecei a comer. Eu não sabia que eu estava com tanta fome. Eu acho que as nossas 'atividades' realmente gastam calorias. Edward apareceu novamente na cozinha não muito tempo depois que eu terminei de comer. Ele já trocou de roupa em uma camiseta branca e uma calça de pijama.

"Você não comeu?" Perguntei-lhe quando ele se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

Ele sorriu. "O quê?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu corei de novo.

Ele riu. "Eu já tomei meu café da manhã quando você estava no banho, amor."

"Oh, ok."

Ele sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo. "Como você se sente agora?"

"Bem... Eu estou feliz agora", eu respondi-lhe levemente.

Meu marido sorriu timidamente. "Quero dizer... como seu corpo se sente agora?"

"Oh". Mordi o lábio. "Eu... uh... me sinto um pouco dolorida e... com dores leves em algumas áreas..." Minha voz vacilou.

Ele riu novamente. "Não se envergonhe, Bella. Estamos casados agora. Você pode me dizer tudo." E então ele se inclinou para mais perto do meu rosto. "Você pode até mesmo me dizer o que você precisa que eu faça para agradá-la."

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava mais vermelho do que o normal. A noite passada e esta manhã foram ótimas. Ele não tem que fazer nada de extraordinário para me fazer sentir apaixonada. Mesmo que esta tenha sido minha primeira experiência e também a sua primeira, nós dividimos uma conexão íntima e maravilhosa. Eu só espero que eu tenha feito o mesmo por ele.

"Bella? O que você está pensando?"

Eu fiz uma cara. "Eu sou tão óbvia?"

Ele sorriu calorosamente. "Eu disse a você, amor. Você é uma péssima mentirosa."

Eu suspirei.

"Querida, o que foi?"

Olhei para meu marido. "Será que eu... agradei você na noite passada e esta manhã?" Mordi o lábio.

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. "O que você quer dizer?"

Eu torci meus dedos nervosamente. "Bem... você sabia que a noite passada foi a minha primeira vez e eu não tenho nenhuma experiência sobre... você sabe... agradar um homem. Talvez você possa me dizer como... por favor, me diga qualquer coisa." Oh, Deus! Isso é tão constrangedor.

Edward sorriu calorosamente e acariciou minha bochecha. "Bella, você foi maravilhosa. Você foi incrível. Você não sabe por quanto tempo eu estive esperando por você... Para casar com você, para ligar-me a você. Você foi ótima e devo dizer que a noite passada foi maravilhosa... a coisa mais maravilhosa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Quanto às coisas que podem nos dar prazer... bem, podemos aprender um com o outro. Temos tempo para isso."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e suspirei. "Porque eu li de algumas fontes que essa coisa... sexo é importante para um bom casamento e eu só quero fazer você feliz."

Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e olhou-me profundamente. Seus olhos verdes olharam para mim com amor e adoração. "Bella, você é minha vida. Você é meu amor. Você já me faz feliz e sempre me fará feliz apenas por ficar comigo, como minha esposa, como minha parceira e minha amiga."

Eu sorri ligeiramente.

"E eu espero que nós possamos conversar entre nós sobre essas coisas. Não se sinta envergonhada, amor. Você é minha e eu sou seu. Não se esqueça disso," ele acrescentou.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

Ele acariciou o meu cabelo e meu corpo ficou quente instantaneamente. Eu passei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e beijei ele profundamente. Edward retornou o meu beijo com a mesma paixão. Eu atei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o desejo surgiu em mim.

"Está tudo bem se eu lhe pedir para me agradar agora?" Perguntei a ele sem fôlego. Seus olhos já estavam escuros, e ele me olhou com avidez.

"Seu desejo é uma ordem, meu amor", ele respondeu com voz sensual antes de me carregar em seus braços e voltar para o quarto.

* * *

**N/T**~ FINALMENTE ESSES DOIS LIVRES LEVES E SOLTOS hihihihi.

Essa sequencia tem apenas 14 capítulos.

Lary Reeden

**N/B**: Esses dois depois que soltaram o fogo não se aquietam mais! Bella toda dolorida e ainda quer! HAHAHAHA Te entendo, Bella, com um homem desses... Ui!

Hihihi

Deixem reviews!

Kessy


	2. Momentos Felizes

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Momentos Felizes**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

Depois de ficarmos dois dias em casa, decidi que queria passar algum momento fora da casa. Passei os dois dias com meu marido principalmente na cozinha, na sala de estar e ... no quarto. Começamos a nos sentir confortáveis um com o outro em nossos momentos íntimos e tanto Edward quanto eu aprendemos a fazer um ao outro... felizes. Estávamos tranquilos, é claro, afinal, eu estava fazendo o controle de natalidade. Apesar destes dois dias dentro de casa, o meu corpo foi se adaptando a cada vez. Eu já não sentia dor ou ficava dolorida depois.

No terceiro dia, eu queria sentir o clima quente de fora da casa. Coloquei um grande cobertor na varanda de trás e deitei de costas com um livro na minha mão. O cheiro da água do mar e o som das ondas aqueceram o meu coração. Eu estava prestes a terminar o capítulo clímax quando senti meu marido deitar ao meu lado. Ele disse que quis cozinhar o almoço para que eu apreciasse o clima quente na varanda.

Sorri quando ele começou a beijar meu templo, minha bochecha e até o meu pescoço. Fechei o livro e virei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu antes de me beijar lentamente, um beijo cheio de paixão. O beijei de volta com a mesma paixão. Meus dedos se enroscaram em seu cabelo rebelde, enquanto seus braços fortes se fecharam em volta da minha cintura. Ele me puxou para mais perto, sem quebrar o nosso beijo. Gemidos suaves escaparam de nossos lábios e em um movimento rápido, me levantou me sentando no seu colo. Nossa respiração estava ficando rasa e seus olhos já estavam escuros. Eu sorri e o beijei suavemente.

"Podemos passar um dia sem fazer amor?" Perguntei enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

Edward sorriu timidamente e acariciou meu cabelo. "Acredite em mim, Bella, eu realmente quero fazer isso, mas, cada vez que vejo você eu só quero te beijar e te abraçar, no final, acho que já demonstrei esse meu desejo..." Seus olhos brilharam. "Você nunca reclamou."

Eu ri e beijei a ponta do seu nariz. "Não, eu não estou reclamando. Parece que eu não posso resistir a você também." Eu sorri. "Mas, por favor, podemos passar um tempo lá fora hoje? Além disso, eu preciso comprar alguma coisa para Alice."

Meu marido levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu pensei que você odiasse fazer compras."

Apertei os lábios. "Eu não gosto, mas eu quero preparar uma pequena vingança para a minha melhor amiga. Ela me deu uma peça de lingerie muito sexy para a minha noite de núpcias. Ela precisa experimentar do seu próprio remédio."

Edward sorriu timidamente. "Ah ... então, aquela camisola na noite de núpcias veio por parte da Alice?"

Eu balancei a cabeça timidamente.

Desta vez, foi ele quem apertou os lábios. "Bem, devo dizer que ela tem um excelente bom gosto. Você estava absolutamente desejável naquela noite." Sua voz ficou rouca.

"Uh-huh ... mas você deixou a camisola em pedaços", eu apontei para trás.

Ele riu sombriamente. "Bella, querida, você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria você naquela noite. E se tornou ainda pior quando eu te vi com aquela camisola. Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era como fazer com que aquele incômodo tecido deixasse o seu corpo."

Estremeci.

Meu marido voltou a sorrir e me beijou suavemente. "Vamos. Seu almoço está esfriando e aqui não é tão fácil reaquecer os alimentos."

Eu ri.

Com sucesso nós saímos da casa de praia depois do nosso almoço. Dirigimos pela cidade com o carro alugado gastando nossa tarde por lá. Nosso carro era um sedan preto e eu podia dizer que Edward não estava muito satisfeito com este tipo de carro, mas nós não tínhamos muita escolha. Se nós tivéssemos vindo de carro desde Seattle, teríamos levado quatro dias na estrada para vir e para voltar, nós só tínhamos três dias para a nossa lua de mel. Ele não tinha opção neste momento.

Decidimos parar em uma cafeteria, uma vez que o tempo estava quente demais para que pudéssemos dar um passeio. Nós usamos as roupas mais confortáveis naquele dia para passar a nossa tarde, eu com calças caramelo e camiseta enquanto Edward estava com sua camiseta, jeans e um boné. Sorri cada vez que eu o observava com aquele boné. Ele parecia dois anos mais novo. Quando a tarde lentamente deu lugar ao entardecer, o calor ficou insuportável. Mesmo puxando meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, eu ainda não podia suportar o calor.

"Esqueci que na Flórida é tão quente", murmurei quando Edward e eu paramos na calçada longe do sol.

"Você está cansada? Você parece exausta," Meu marido me disse com tom de preocupação. Meu coração pulou uma batida sentindo seu carinho por mim.

Sorri. "Não, eu não estou. É que... está muito quente. Eu preciso de um descanso fugindo do calor."

Edward me olhou rapidamente, então ele tirou o boné da cabeça e colocou na minha cabeça. Olhei para ele imediatamente.

"Edward!"

"Amor, basta usar o meu boné. Eu vou ficar bem." Ele disse pra mim.

"Mas..."

De repente ele me beijou na frente de todas aquelas pessoas. Fiquei rígida por um momento antes de retornar seu beijo lentamente. Ele quebrou o beijo e sorriu em meus lábios. "Diga mais uma palavra sobre o meu boné e vou dar uma outra sessão ao público."

Meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele sorria vitoriosamente.

"Vamos." Ele pegou minha mão e nos levou para andar novamente.

Eu disse a mim mesma pela milionésima vez... Eu não posso acreditar que estou casada com um louco!

Parei na Victoria Secret, pedi ao Edward para me esperar lá fora. Claro, não seria Edward se ele ouvisse o que eu falo. Ele corajosamente segurou minha mão e abriu a porta da loja. A funcionária da equipe sorriu quando nos viu, seus olhos se arregalaram quando notaram o meu marido. Eu quase rolei os meus olhos.

"Então, qual destes você deseja comprar para Alice?" Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto estávamos diante das lingeries e camisolas sensuais.

Fiz uma cara. "Eu não sei. Você conhece Jasper melhor do que eu." Baixei a voz, "Qual destas você acredita que ele vai transformar em pedaços quando ver Alice usando?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu sorria para ele. Seus olhos brilharam com humor. "Uau, Bella, esta é realmente você? Eu nunca sei quando você vai dizer coisas como essas", disse ele com ar divertido.

Sorri timidamente. "Bem, eu posso fazer coisas melhores que esta." Fiquei na ponta dos pés e sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Na nossa cama esta noite."

Ele arquejou um pouco enquanto eu sorri vitoriosamente. Ele se abaixou um pouco, chegou mais perto de mim e passou o braço em volta da minha cintura. "Você sabe, querida, se você fizer isso novamente, eu não acho que vou pode manter a minha promessa de não fazer amor com você hoje", disse em voz baixa e tocou a ponta do seu boné que eu ainda usava usando levemente com o dedo indicador.

"Desculpe-me, senhor, senhora. Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda?"

A funcionária nos interrompeu e tanto Edward como eu viramos a cabeça para ver uma mulher loira sorrindo pra nós. Eu fiz uma careta mental. _Por que sempre são as loiras?_

Edward sorriu levemente. "Na verdade, sim. Nós, minha esposa e eu estávamos procurando um presente para nossa amiga. Eu conheço o noivo de sua amiga e eu quero ajudá-la a escolher o presente."

Eu juro que o sorriso da mulher desapareceu no momento em que Edward me apresentou como sua esposa, mas ela rapidamente compôs seu rosto. Eu sorri ligeiramente.

Pedi ao Edward para me ajudar a escolher o presente da Alice porque eu achava que ele conhecia bem o estilo de Jasper. Eu nunca quis me intrometer, mas eu sabia que Alice e Jasper já 'fizeram' isso. A sua noite de núpcias talvez não fosse tão especial quanto a minha, neste sentido, mas ainda assim seria uma noite de núpcias. A primeira noite que passariam como casados. Deveria ser especial.

Eu analisava as lingeries quando a voz de um homem me cumprimentou.

"Oi".

Pisquei e virei minha cabeça para ver um cara sorrindo de orelha a orelha pra mim. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e olhos castanho-claros. Quase levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Sim?"

Ele limpou a garganta. "Um... desculpe. Meu nome é Mateus McCollins." Ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei a sua mão delicadamente.

"Um... Bella." Eu me apresentei sem dizer meu sobrenome.

Mateus riu nervosamente. "Bella... belo nome." Ele coçou a cabeça. "Hum... eu sei que isto provavelmente é muito estranho, mas eu te vi através da janela da loja e você parecia tão linda então decidi conhecê-la melhor. Você quer tomar um café ou chá... comigo?"

Sério?

Eu estava boquiaberta com a atitude dele. Ele não reparou na minha aliança de casamento, afinal? Mas antes que eu pudesse responder, senti Edward passar o braço em volta da minha cintura novamente e beijar o meu templo.

"Você já terminou, querida? Eu comprei algo pra você também", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Pisquei várias vezes. "Uh... sim."

Edward virou a cabeça para observar o homem na minha frente. "Oh, me desculpe. Eu não vi você aí." Ele estendeu o outro braço para Mateus. "Eu sou Edward Cullen, o marido da Bella."

Mateus arregalou os olhos, abafei um riso. Ele apertou a mão de Edward cautelosamente. "Mateus McCollins. Mui... muito prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. Eu só queria cumprimentar a sua mulher."

Meu marido sorriu docemente. "Obrigado, Mateus, mas eu prometi a minha mulher passar meu tempo com ela esta tarde. Queira nos desculpar."

Mateus assentiu silenciosamente enquanto Edward segurava minha mão saindo da loja. Uma vez que estávamos fora e longe da loja, comecei a rir, enquanto Edward estava sorrindo.

"Eu não posso acreditar. Ele estava flertando comigo", eu consegui dizer entre o meu riso.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Se eu não me lembrasse que estávamos na loja de lingerie, eu poderia ter lhe dado algumas lições a respeito de flertar com minha esposa."

Balancei minha cabeça. "Oh, Deus. Isto é inacreditável."

Edward sorriu e passou o braço de novo na minha cintura. "Amor, você acredita agora? O cara viu como você é linda. Mas eu não me importo com o que ele pensou. Você é minha agora."

Sorri timidamente. "Ele pode dizer isso porque ele nunca me viu com meu cabelo pós sexo de manhã."

Edward ficou tenso. "Bella!"

Dei uma risadinha e peguei em sua mão. "Vamos!"

Ele balançou a cabeça me seguindo as pressas em meio à multidão na calçada. Nós rimos como crianças ao longo do caminho, era o nosso momento felizes e juntos.

* * *

**N/T:** _Agora esses dois ficaram safadinhos, 2 dias de puro amor e há Bella achou que ia negar fogo pro bonitão ai, mas nem ela aguentou hahaha_

_Jesus tudo acontece com esses dois... coitado do cara ficou lá vendo navio se afastar..._

_Bjos_

_MiliYLJJ_

**N/B: **_Devo dizer que ri horrores com o cara dando em cima da Bella todo sem graça, aí bum! Aparece o maridão bonitão da moça. UHSUDHA Ai, ai. Esses dois..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Beijos_

_Kessy_


	3. A Pergunta

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**A Pergunta**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Eu acordei nos braços do meu marido na manhã seguinte e descobri que só estávamos cobertos pelos lençóis brancos novamente. Ele parecia tão calmo dormindo. Seu braço forte estava em volta da minha cintura e minha cabeça estava em seu peito nu. Sorri para mim mesma quando me lembrei do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ele não conseguiu manter sua promessa de não fazer amor comigo depois que eu experimentei a lingerie nova que ele comprou para mim.

Eu tentei me sentar lentamente na cama, e como de costume, seu braço se apertou em volta do meu corpo. Ele chegou mais perto de mim.

"Não me deixe", ele murmurou.

Sorri novamente e beijei-o suavemente. "Volte a dormir, querido. Você está cansado."

Edward não disse nada e depois que eu consegui me levantar da cama fui tomar banho. Depois de tomar um banho quente e muito bom e trocar de roupa, dei-lhe um leve beijo na testa e saí do quarto. Abri a porta para a varanda dos fundos e inalei profundamente. O tempo não estava quente, mas ainda assim o cheiro do mar me fez sorrir novamente. Abri todas as cortinas e fiz uma limpeza ao redor da casa antes de decidir fazer o nosso café da manhã.

Fui até a cozinha, abri a geladeira e tirei alguns ingredientes para a comida. Eu me senti mal por deixar Edward fazer tudo na cozinha desde que chegamos. Eu sabia que ele não se importava de verdade, mas eu me senti como uma esposa ruim por não fazer os trabalhos básicos. Eu pisquei e fervi alguns ingredientes antes de sentir dois braços fortes rodearem a minha cintura. Sorri quando ele beijou meu pescoço delicadamente.

"Bom dia", disse ele amorosamente.

"Bom dia", eu respondi, ainda ocupada com nosso café da manhã.

"A noite passada foi maravilhosa. Aquela camisola ficou incrível em você", ele sussurrou enquanto se aninhou no meu pescoço.

Corei um pouco. Sim, lembro dela antes de ficar aos trapos também.

"Você acordou cedo", ele falou novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu só queria fazer o café da manhã para nós dois. Eu me sinto como uma esposa ruim deixando você cozinhar para mim."

Senti os braços de Edward apertarem minha cintura e ele segurou meus ombros e lentamente virou meu corpo para encará-lo. Ele já estava vestido com uma camiseta e um par de calças de algodão, mas ele ainda parecia desejável com seu cabelo bagunçado. Meu coração saltou uma batida. Seus olhos verdes me olharam profundamente e eu senti meus joelhos ficando mais fracos.

Ele respirou fundo e encostou a testa à minha. "Bella, cuidar da minha esposa não é um trabalho ruim e não tem nada a ver com fazer você se parecer com uma esposa ruim, porque você não é. Eu não tive muita chance para mimá-la no passado e eu quero fazer isso para você. Você é minha mulher agora. É o meu dever cuidar de você e talvez mimá-la, se você me deixar." Seus lábios se contraíram.

Eu sorri e acariciei sua bochecha. "Eu sei que você vai fazer isso. Mas, vivemos em um mundo onde as mulheres fazem tudo e você sabe que eu costumava fazer isso mesmo antes que eu percebesse que estava comprometida com você."

Ele suspirou. "Você deve saber que eu sempre odiei essas regras. Minha mãe sempre me disse para respeitar as mulheres e disse também que fazer alguns de seus trabalhos são um orgulho elevado para os homens. Se cozinhar fosse uma coisa ruim, não deveria haver tantos _chefs_ do sexo masculino."

Eu ri levemente. Eu sabia que meu marido sempre tinha uma maneira de fazer suas ideias aceitáveis. Beijei-o suavemente e Edward surpreendentemente aprofundou o beijo. Meus dedos foram automaticamente para seu cabelo rebelde e ele passou os braços em minha cintura. Parecia ser o seu lugar favorito. Ele prendeu-me no balcão da cozinha e os nossos corpos se moldaram. Ele me levantou e me sentou no balcão, sem quebrar o beijo. Seu cheiro me atordoava e eu gemi levemente quando senti uma de suas mãos acariciarem minha pele nua sob a minha parte superior da regata. Nossa respiração ficou superficial e eu sabia que não seria capaz de parar se ele continuasse fazendo isso.

Eu quebrei o beijo e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Querido, eu estou cozinhando agora." A respiração de Edward ainda estava entrecortada e calafrios bateram em minha espinha.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço. "Você pode cozinhar mais tarde. Eu não estou com fome."

Meu estômago deu um nó, mas eu não queria dar o braço a torcer. "Edward, por favor. Deixe-me cozinhar para você agora e eu deixo você cozinhar para mim até o fim da nossa lua de mel." Essa era a melhor trégua que eu poderia barganhar.

Ele parou de me beijar e ergueu a cabeça para olhar nos meus olhos. Seus olhos brilharam com humor. "Fechado!"

Apertei os olhos. "Você está tentando me seduzir quando você sabe que vai ganhar isso?"

Meu marido sorriu timidamente. "Eu sei que você não pode resistir a mim, querida."

Levantei minha cabeça e sorri docemente. Edward ficou tenso quando viu o meu sorriso. "É isso mesmo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu ri baixinho e me inclinei mais perto de seu rosto. Seu olhar se desmanchou e ele olhou para mim com amor. "Sabe de uma coisa..." Comecei sedutoramente e passei os dedos para cima e para baixo em seu peito. Sua respiração engatou quando eu desenhei padrões aleatórios sobre o tecido de sua camiseta. "Nós só batizamos o quarto em todos esses dias. O que você acha de batizar a cozinha? Seus pais não vão ficar com raiva de nós, vão?"

Seus olhos ficaram mais escuros a cada segundo e eu lutei muito para não saltar em cima dele. Mas continuei firme para desempenhar o meu papel.

"O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.", Ele disse com a voz grossa.

Eu sorri novamente. "Bem, isso é bom. Então, vamos batizar a cozinha depois que eu terminar de cozinhar hoje e amanhã."

Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "Qualquer coisa que você quiser."

Eu sorri. "Ok". Eu dei-lhe um beijo casto e me virei rapidamente, ficando de frente para o balcão da cozinha. Continuei a cozinhar e sorri com a vitória antes de sentir meu corpo sendo virado para encará-lo novamente.

Edward apertou os olhos. "Você me enganou."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu sei que você não pode resistir a mim, querido", eu citei as suas palavras anteriores.

Ele revirou os olhos e eu ri ainda mais . "Eu não posso acreditar nisso." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Eu bati no seu ombro de brincadeira. "Ei, você precisa provar do seu próprio remédio, Doutor. Agora, tome um banho enquanto eu termino isso."

Edward riu e beijou a palma da minha mão. "Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha senhora."

Revirei os olhos.

Nós nos aninhamos no sofá da sala depois do café da manhã. Decidimos assistir a alguns filmes antigos e ficar aconchegados. Inclinei a minha cabeça em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava meu braço para cima e para baixo. Estávamos assistindo _E o Vento Levou_, enquanto eu ouvia as batidas do coração de Edward no meu ouvido. Sorri para mim mesma. Ele me disse uma vez que seu coração estava batendo por mim e eu sabia que ele estava me dizendo a verdade. Minha respiração estava no mesmo ritmo da dele.

Seus dedos se acalmaram de repente e então eu senti que ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Bella, podemos conversar?"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e me afastei de seu abraço ao olhá-lo. Ele me olhou com uma expressão séria. "Claro, Edward. O que foi?"

Ele suspirou e segurou minhas mãos. Brincando com meus dedos ele parecia estar em profunda reflexão. Minha curiosidade cresceu. "Edward, por favor me diga," eu disse suplicante.

Meu marido sorriu suavemente e olhou para mim. "Bella, você sabe que eu vou ficar longe de você por um tempo e você sabe que eu me tornarei um pediatra, né?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim".

Ele respirou fundo. "Há uma pergunta que eu sempre quis fazer-lhe, mas nunca tive a chance."

Eu pisquei. "Uma pergunta?" Este deve ser um passo importante.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Dei de ombros levemente. "Bem, vamos ouvi-la."

Ele olhou para mim novamente e acariciou meu cabelo. "Bella, se eu me tornar um pediatra, vou ter longas horas no hospital e, provavelmente, terei que deixá-la sozinha em nossa casa. Eu sei que você estava se acostumando a eu voltando para casa tarde antes de nos casarmos, mas isso é diferente. Às vezes eu preciso ficar dias no hospital e provavelmente terei que ir ao hospital no início da manhã. Está tudo bem para você, querida?"

Meu coração se torceu. Ele não deve se preocupar com isso. Eu não me importava se eu não fosse vê-lo em dias, mas eu sabia que ele faria o seu melhor com o seu trabalho no hospital. Ele disse uma vez que ele se tornou um médico para mim e eu só quero que ele faça o melhor para ele, e não apenas para mim, mas para nossa família.

Eu sorri. "É isso que preocupa você?"

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sempre olhei para os meus pais, como um exemplo, Bella. Meu pai sempre fez isso enquanto minha mãe está sempre ao seu lado não importa o quê. Eu só desejo que nós possamos ter isso em nossa vida."

Eu ri levemente. E segurei suas mãos com mais força. "Claro que podemos, bobo." Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Você disse uma vez que você se tornou um médico para mim. Então, faça o melhor em seu trabalho. Não só para mim, mas para nossa família. Não se preocupe com isso", eu expressei meus pensamentos.

Ele sorriu e me puxou para um abraço. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu sempre me preocupei que você não pudesse aceitar isso."

Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei para o meu marido. "Sempre?"

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Você pode dizer que sim."

Eu fiz uma cara. "Você estava pensando nisso em todos esses meses?"

Ele sorriu fracamente.

Eu suspirei e acariciei sua bochecha. "Você não tem de se preocupar, Edward. Eu sempre estarei com você. Você não confia em mim?"

"Claro que eu confio em você", ele respondeu sem pensar.

Eu toquei a ponta do seu nariz. "Ótimo. Agora, pare de se preocupar."

Ele riu e beijou minha testa.

Recostei-me em seu peito e continuei a assistir ao filme antes de sentir Edward se movimentar e sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Querida, aquela oferta de batizar a cozinha ainda está de pé?"

* * *

**N/T ~** _Definitivamente o meu capítulo favorito de TODOS dessa fic no POV da Bella!_

_Lindo, fofo, sexy *-*_

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B ~** _Batizar a cozinha, ui ui. Esses dois não abaixam o fogo por nada, nossinhora. Edward rasgando todas as lingeries sexies, ai chesuis *abana* hahaha E que fofo ele cuidando dela e awn *-*_

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	4. O Novo Nome

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence a __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - ****O Novo Nome**

_Mazinha Martins_

Eu estava desempacotando as malas no meu quarto quando Edward entrou e deitou na cama. Tínhamos acabado de chegar da nossa lua de mel de uma semana e agora devemos preparar os nossos planos para o futuro. Edward tinha para preparar, a sua pós-graduação em Harvard, enquanto eu tinha que preparar para voltar para o meu antigo apartamento e acompanhá-lo na escolha de um apartamento em Boston. Nós já tínhamos planos de ir à Boston neste fim de semana de avião para procurar um apartamento e também era ideia de Edward mostrar Harvard para mim. Eu já tinha ouvido e visto Harvard através de alguns artigos, folhetos e seu perfil na internet, mas eu nunca estive lá eu mesma.

"Você já tem uma lista de coisas que você quer levar para seu apartamento em Boston?" Perguntei ao meu marido enquanto dobrava minhas roupas e as colocava no meu armário.

"Meus utensílios de cozinha, meus aparelhos eletrônicos, o meu laptop, minha cama..." sua voz vacilou no final.

Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Você não vai levar os seus livros com você?"

Eu podia ouvi-lo rir. "Todos os meus livros estão na minha casa em Forks. Bem, poderia ser uma boa razão para visitarmos meus pais e o seu pai antes de me mudar para Boston."

Virei a cabeça para vê-lo deitado na minha cama vestindo calças de pijama e uma camiseta cinza. Levantei-me do chão e me deitei ao lado dele. Edward sorriu e passou o braço apertado em volta da minha cintura. Eu suspirei e tracei padrões aleatórios sobre o tecido de sua camisa. "Eu não sei se eu poderei viver longe de você por 4 anos."

Edward levantou meu queixo e eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. "Bella, nós já conversamos sobre isso."

Eu sorri severamente. "Eu sei, Edward. É só, eu estou me acostumando a viver com você e eu não sei como me sentir vivendo longe de você novamente."

Meu marido sorriu para mim. E acariciou minha bochecha. "Você já descobriu como eu me senti quando tive que viver longe de você todos esses anos agonizantes. Eu sempre sonhei com você à noite e mantive um mantra na minha cabeça que eu ia te ver de novo algum dia. Eu sempre olhei a nossa foto juntos quando éramos mais jovens apenas para me lembrar que você não era apenas a minha imaginação e eu sempre rezei para que você ainda se lembrasse da nossa promessa.", disse ele amorosamente.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e meu coração se apertou. "Sinto muito", eu disse fracamente.

"Bella, querida, não se desculpe, por favor," Edward disse de novo. "Eu entendo porque você não poderia me aceitar assim mesmo. Eu era horrível. Eu precisei de muitos milagres apenas para fazer você olhar para mim e graças a Deus que finalmente você o fez."

Sorrimos. Olhamos um para o outro profundamente, ele acariciando meu cabelo. "Basta lembrar que isto é para o nosso futuro juntos. Eu sempre te amarei."

Eu balancei a cabeça e enxuguei as minhas lágrimas não derramadas.

Edward franziu a testa para mim. "Você está chorando?"

"Não... Não... não é assim.", eu disse apressadamente. Eu tentei sorrir. "Eu só descobri o quão miserável você era quando estávamos separados e isso me fez perceber o quanto você me ama."

Ele riu sombriamente. "Acredite em mim, querida, se há outra palavra para dizer 'eu te amo', eu vou dizer para você a cada dia, cada segundo ou tal-"

Eu dei-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios e ele parou de falar. Eu sorri. "Por favor, pare de falar e me dê um beijo?"

Edward sorriu e me beijou profundamente.

Cheguei ao meu escritório cedo porque Edward insistiu em me dar uma carona até o meu escritório, antes que ele fosse para o hospital. Foi ridículo, porque os nossos escritórios estavam localizados em áreas diferentes, mas ele ainda queria me levar. Achei que fazia sentido, no entanto. Quero dizer, éramos casados e ele estava apenas tentando ser um marido maravilhoso. Eu dei-lhe um beijo doce de adeus antes de eu sair do carro e entrar no lobby.

"Bom dia, Sra. Cullen. É bom ter você de volta.", a mulher da recepção me cumprimentou e eu corei imediatamente.

Eu esqueci que eu era casada. Idiota.

Limpei a garganta. "Hum... sim. Bom dia.", eu disse lentamente.

Eu rapidamente caminhei até o elevador e apertei o botão para o meu andar. Meu escritório era dois andares acima do meu antigo. Zafrina quem estava usando o meu antigo escritório e na última vez que ouvi, ela já estava trabalhando com dois autores.

O som do 'ding' que foi emitido pelo elevador me trouxe de volta à realidade e a porta se abriu. Não muitos de meus colegas já estavam aqui no início da manhã.

"Ei, Bella. Então, como está a nossa Sra. Cullen agora?"

Ou, às vezes alguns deles já estavam aqui. Eu fiz uma careta e me virei para ver Madeline White, uma das editoras seniores, aqui em pé na frente de seu escritório e me lançando um sorriso leve. Revirei os olhos.

"Uau, acho que ela parece que ela está brilhando, você não acha?"

"Como foi a lua de mel, querida?"

"Você está tendo um bom tempo com seu marido super bonito?"

Oh, Deus!

Esfreguei minhas têmporas e respirei fundo. Eu olhei em volta para ver todos eles já me olhando com brilho nos olhos. "Bem, eu estou bem e essa é a única coisa que vocês precisam saber. Agora, voltem ao trabalho."

"Sim, Sra. Cullen!" Todos disseram em união.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Devo me acostumar com meu novo nome.

Meu telefone fixo tocou depois do almoço, enquanto eu estava trabalhando no meu computador. Como sempre, eu peguei o telefone sem retirar os olhos da tela.

"Bella Cullen, posso ajudá-lo?"

"Então, você está se acostumando com seu novo nome?" uma voz de mulher calma e eu sorri.

Eu ri. "Eu tenho que, embora soe estranho já que eu costumava usar o Swan." Eu me inclinei-me de volta na minha cadeira. "Como vai você, Kelly? Pegar meu buquê já lhe trouxe alguma coisa ou talvez alguém?"

Ela deu uma risadinha. "Bem, você pode dizer isso. Eu conheci um cara e ele era legal. Marcamos um encontro para o almoço de amanhã."

Eu sorri. "Uau, isso é bom. Eu nunca soube que pegar um buquê poderia ser uma coisa boa para você."

Kelly riu levemente. "Obrigada, Bella. É tão bom ter você de volta. Eu só quero dar-lhe o último rascunho que você me deu antes de você sair em lua de mel. Você tem algum tempo livre esta tarde?"

"Hum..." Eu abri minha agenda e vi que eu não tinha qualquer compromisso esta tarde. "Eu acho que estou livre. Onde você quer que eu te encontre?"

Kelly me falou onde seria e era em um café na cidade. Como eu estava sem minha caminhonete comigo, chamei um táxi para me levar ao nosso ponto de encontro. Peguei minha bolsa e liguei para Edward para me pegar no café. Eu também lhe disse que eu tinha um encontro com Kelly lá. Meu marido prometeu buscar-me depois quando terminasse o seu turno no hospital.

Uma hora depois, cheguei e Kelly já estava lá. Ela estava desfrutando sua bebida quando eu abri a porta da frente do café e acenou com a mão para mim. Eu sorri e caminhei até sua mesa. Eu sentei na cadeira em frente à ela.

"Me desculpe por ter demorando tanto tempo. Acabei de vender meu carro e tomei um táxi para chegar aqui." eu disse a ela.

"Tudo bem.", disse ela de volta. "Acabei de chegar aqui mesmo."

"Boa tarde, senhora. Gostaria de pedir alguma coisa?" um garçom me perguntou e eu virei a cabeça para ver um adolescente de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos já de pé ao meu lado. Ele sorriu calorosamente e eu sorri de volta.

Virei a cabeça para Kelly. "O que é a especialidade deste lugar?"

Kelly sorriu. "Você poderia tentar a sua omelete. É boa."

Eu balancei a cabeça e olhei de volta para o menino. "Uma omelete e uma Coca-Cola, por favor."

Ele balançou a cabeça e escreveu o meu pedido no bloco de notas. "Eu vou estar aqui em breve com o seu pedido, senhora."

Eu sorri. "Obrigada."

Ele sorriu descaradamente e virou-se para caminhar até a cozinha. Kelly deu uma risadinha e me virei para olhá-la. "O que é isso?" Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ela tomou um gole do seu copo e sorriu para mim. "Ele gosta de você, Bella."

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, por favor."

"Bem, essa é a verdade. Eu acho que ele não viu a sua aliança de casamento ainda", Kelly continuou.

Eu zombei e clareei minha garganta. "Então, você disse que quer me entregar o seu projeto. Posso ver?"

"Opa... quase esqueci disso." ela disse para mim e rapidamente abriu a bolsa.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Às vezes, ela me fez lembrar da minha mãe.

Kelly me deu o papel grosso e eu peguei. Abri as páginas aleatoriamente e vi que algumas versões estavam editadas. Eu balancei a cabeça, pensativa.

"Espero que possamos publicá-lo no próximo mês.", disse Kelly novamente.

Apertei os lábios. "Eu acho que não será um problema. A maioria deles já foram editados, entretanto."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu. Eu fiz uma careta. "O quê?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Então, como foi a sua lua de mel?"

Revirei os olhos. "Você pode, por favor, me perguntar sobre outra coisa? Eu já tive o suficiente por hoje."

Kelly encolheu os ombros. "Bem, esse é o tópico mais confiável para um recém-casado. Você deveria saber sobre isso, Bella."

"Ha ha!"

"Então..." Ela cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e sorriu novamente. "Ele é bom?"

Corei. "Nós não vamos discutir esse assunto agora."

Ela riu e nossa conversa parou quando o garçom chegou com o meu pedido. Eu disse meu muito obrigada de novo e ele corou ligeiramente. Kelly apenas riu como uma criança quando viu isso.

Gostei da minha omelete e devo admitir que eles tinham a melhor omelete aqui. Eu provavelmente deveria dizer a Edward sobre este lugar. Kelly continuou a ler o seu livro e, por vezes, tomou um gole de bebida, enquanto esperava eu terminar a minha omelete.

"Uau, você está certa. Eles têm a melhor omelete aqui." Elogiei a sua escolha.

"Eu disse a você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu provavelmente deveria encomendar uma para Edward." Chamei o garçom e pedi para uma viagem; tentando ignorar o seu sorriso bobo para mim.

Kelly continuou a rir e eu revirei os olhos.

"Honestamente, Bella. Estou tão feliz em vê-la. Não só você voltando a trabalhar, mas também o seu olhar está mais brilhante e mais feliz desde que você casou." Kelly disse para mim.

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Kelly."

Ela suspirou sonhadoramente. "Eu gostaria de poder ter um dia, o amor que você tem. Eu sempre encontro com o cara errado e às vezes eu fico cansada de um relacionamento. Esse cara novo que eu conheci... Espero que ele seja um cara legal."

Meu coração se contorceu e eu segurei sua mão. "Você vai encontrá-lo algum dia, Kelly."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você não entende, Bella. Eu conheci muitos caras e todos eles apenas acabaram quebrando meu coração no final. Eu estou cansada disso."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Hey, eu era como você em primeiro lugar antes de conhecer Edward. Eu já namorei, mas nenhum deles parecia estar interessado em ter um relacionamento comigo. Eles só queriam uma relação benéfica."

Kelly olhou para mim, incrédula. "Você está brincando, certo?"

Eu ri levemente. "Eu não sou uma boa mentirosa. Você deveria me conhecer melhor."

Ela exalou. "Sim, você está certa, no entanto." E então ela sorriu para mim. "Estou tão feliz por você, Bella. Espero que você tenha uma vida maravilhosa com Edward. Ele parece ser um homem maravilhoso."

Eu sorri. "Ele é."

E então eu senti meu celular vibrar no meu bolso e eu puxei-o para ver o nome do meu marido brilhando na tela. Eu apertei o botão de atender.

"Ei", eu cumprimentei ele.

"Olá, amor. Eu estou esperando no estacionamento. Você está pronta?" Ele me perguntou.

Eu sorri e olhei para Kelly. Ela sorriu de volta. "Hum... sim... deixe-me pagar a conta e pegar meu pedido. Eu te encontro lá. Eu te amo." eu disse a ele.

"Tudo bem. Eu também te amo, querida.", disse ele antes de que eu desligasse.

Kelly suspirou. "Um casal perfeito."

Revirei os olhos. "Por favor, pare com isso?"

"Claro."

Peguei minha bolsa e o projeto de Kelly e me levantei da cadeira. "Eu falarei com você sobre o progresso. Obrigada pelo convite, Kelly."

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu novamente. "De nada, Sra. Cullen. Diga oi a Edward por mim."

Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei até o caixa pagar a conta e o caixa me entregou meu pedido. Olhei rapidamente para o adolescente e seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram a minha aliança de casamento. Sorri internamente.

Eu caminhei para o estacionamento e avistei o carro do meu marido facilmente. Ele estava ali parado, encostado ao seu carro e sorriu quando me viu. Eu dei-lhe um grande sorriso também e me aproximei dele. Ele me deu um beijo doce e me olhou com carinho.

"Então, como foi o seu primeiro dia como a Sra. Cullen?" ele me perguntou com brilho nos seus olhos.

Eu sorri novamente enquanto me lembrava das saudações e as insinuações. Esta era a minha nova vida com meu marido e também uma nova vida para mim como esposa de Edward, como a Sra. Cullen. Tudo que eu podia dizer é que era bom.

Olhei para os olhos do meu marido e sorri muito. "Foi bom."

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e riu. Eu sabia que ele não acreditou em mim e ele encontrará uma maneira de fazer-me contar a história toda... Bem, não que eu me importasse.

Mostrei-lhe a encomenda. "Eu comprei o jantar." eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu e me beijou novamente. "Obrigado, amor. Agora, vamos para casa desfrutar do nosso jantar."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ri. Sim, eu estava certa, Edward já havia encontrado o jeito para me fazer contar a história sobre o meu dia.

* * *

**N/T:** Povo curioso u-u... temos mais 10 capitulos pela frente... Comentem.

**N/B**: _Ri com a Bella toda envergonhada por causa do 'Sra. Cullen'. Poxa, Bella, se eu fosse você eu tirava vantagem dizendo como meu marido é perfeito... hahaha_

_Não esqueçam das reviews! _

_Bjs,_

_Kessy_


	5. A Riqueza

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

Esta fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**A Riqueza**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

"Então, você estava em lua de mel na casa de praia da família?" Madeline White me perguntou durante a hora do almoço na sexta-feira. Ela não era tão mal intencionada como Jessica quando se tratava de particularidades das outras pessoas, mas eu ainda não me sentia à vontade para falar sobre a minha lua de mel com ela. Eu estava contando a ela sobre o local sem os detalhes. Tratava-se dos meus momentos íntimos com o meu marido.

Balancei a cabeça bebendo minha coca cola. "Fica na Flórida e ouvi do Edward que sua família a possuiu naquele lugar há muitos anos. Fiquei surpresa quando ele me levou lá pela primeira vez."

As sobrancelhas de Madeline dispararam. "A primeira vez?" E então ela sorriu. "Você estava dizendo que a última vez, na verdade, foi então a segunda vez que visitou a casa de praia?"

Balancei a cabeça novamente.

Ela descansou sua cabeça. "Espera, eu perdi alguma informação aqui?"

Pisquei. "Perdeu o quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Alguma vez você já tinha ... você sabe... antes..."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Não. Nós nunca... Nós não tínhamos feito nada."

"Sério?" Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente.

Torci minhas mãos nervosamente. "Bem... não me refiro a esse tipo de... nada. Nós apenas nos beijávamos e... coisas assim." Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho agora.

Madeline riu. "Eu só estava brincando, Bella. Mesmo que você já tivesse feito, essa era a sua decisão e eu não tenho nenhum direito de julgar isso."

Fiz uma careta.

"Então, ele vai morar em Boston para o seu mestrado?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Sim, ele vai", respondi a ela. "Nós vamos até Boston amanhã para procurar um apartamento."

Madeline concordou com a cabeça, pensativa. "Isso é bom. Se ele ficasse em um dormitório, vocês não seriam capazes de se verem quando você fosse visitá-lo."

Quase rolei meus olhos. Lembrei-me de quando Edward me disse a mesma coisa antes de nos casarmos. Além disso, eu não acho que eu poderia ficar apenas vendo ele várias horas por dia e ficar separado durante a noite quando eu fosse visitá-lo.

"Desculpa, Bella, eu não quero forçar nada... este mestrado que seu marido vai cursar, vem de uma bolsa, certo?" Madeline me perguntou com cautela.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Hum... sim. Isso foi o que ele disse pra mim. Eu fiz algumas pesquisas sobre isso. O hospital só cobre os custos com a educação, mas não cobre a acomodação e coisas assim."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "E enquanto ele faz o mestrado, ele não tem... você sabe... que trabalhar?"

Agora eu entendi onde esta conversa estava indo.

"Tenho certeza que Edward já pensou nisso. Ele é uma pessoa muito amável", disse em voz baixa.

Honestamente nunca conversamos sobre isso, ou melhor, nós não conversamos sobre isso ainda. Estávamos tão ocupados com os preparativos do casamento e com a preparação para a nossa mudança. Fiquei me perguntando sobre isso e como eu esqueci disso. Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Madeline.

Voltei pra casa do trabalho de táxi, uma vez que Edward me ligou avisando que ele tinha uma situação de emergência no hospital, portanto ele não poderia me pegar no trabalho. O senhorio me chamou e me entregou alguns envelopes, enquanto eu subia as escadas. Subi com os envelopes e destranquei a porta. Coloquei a pilha de envelopes na mesa de centro na sala e corri pro banho.

Depois de trocar as roupas, fiz um jantar simples pra mim e Edward, me sentei no sofá e me enrolei debaixo do cobertor que eu trouxe do quarto de Edward. Eu podia sentir o rastro do seu perfume lá e sorri com isso. Eu sabia que parecia boba, já estávamos casados, mas nós vivíamos em um apartamento com dois quartos.

Virei pra TV com o controle remoto procurando algum canal. Voltei para a pilha dos envelopes e peguei, os analisando, e franzi os lábios. Baixei o volume da TV, coloquei o controle pra baixo. Verifiquei toda a correspondência, algumas eram para Edward e uma carta com o logotipo do hospital local. Meu coração pulou uma batida. Havia algo de errado com o seu pedido de bolsa?

Ao mesmo tempo, a porta da frente se abriu, virei minha cabeça para ver meu marido entrando e colocando sua bolsa sobre a mesa ao lado da porta. Ele sorriu assim que me viu e veio até mim, me beijando profundamente. Suspirei satisfeita passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Meu marido me abraçou mais apertado e sua língua acariciou meus lábios, pedindo entrada. Eu abri meus lábios e nossas línguas começaram a batalha pelo domínio. Minha cabeça começou a girar, atei meus dedos em seu cabelo cor de bronze. Eu realmente amava esse homem.

Edward começou a beijar meu rosto até meu pescoço. "Senti sua falta, amor", ele murmurou no meu pescoço e eu tremi quando senti seu hálito quente na minha pele. Meu corpo formigava com o desejo.

Sorri e levantei a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos. Nosso olhar se encontrou, eu o beijei suavemente. "Eu senti a sua falta também, querido. Bem vindo ao lar".

Ele sorriu beijando minha testa. "É bom estar em casa e ser cumprimentado por uma mulher muito bonita."

Ri e brinquei batendo no seu peito. "Vai tomar um banho. Você cheira a remédios."

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto eu estava sorrindo. Beijei-o novamente e sorri em seus lábios. "Eu só estava brincando, querido. Vai tomar seu banho antes do jantar esfriar."

Meu marido sorriu agradecido. "Je vous remercie beaucoup pour la cuisine, ma belle femme". (_Muito obrigado por cozinhar, minha linda esposa)_

Sorri timidamente. Fazia um tempo desde que tínhamos conversado em francês um com o outro. "Não se esqueça de fazer as malas para nossa viagem a Boston amanhã", eu lembrei ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Certo. Obrigado por me lembrar."

Fiz um gesto mostrando a pilha de envelopes sobre a mesa. "Alguns deles são seus."

Edward olhou para os envelopes rapidamente e encolheu os ombros. "Você pode abri-los enquanto eu tomo meu banho".

Pisquei. "Huh?" Sério?

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu não quero esconder coisas de você, Bella. Você pode abri-los."

Pisquei novamente. "Cer... to...".

Edward caminhou até seu quarto e eu olhei para os envelopes. Mordi o lábio e comecei a procurar pelos envelopes endereçados à Edward. Contas... contas... Eu nem sequer pensei em abrir alguma dessas. Eu achei o envelope com o logotipo do hospital sobre ele. Cuidadosamente rasguei o selo e tirei o papel branco. Meu coração acelerou quando eu li "Nós gostaríamos de informá-lo sobre as taxas e valores da sua educação." Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi a descrição e de repente eu me senti nervosa. Com os nossos salários juntos nós não seríamos capazes de nos dar esse luxo de pagar. Eu não pude ler o restante da carta.

Eu senti Edward sentando próximo a mim, seu cheiro me acalmou novamente. Tomei respirações profundas para acalmar a minha respiração irregular. Senti que ele apoiou o queixo no meu ombro e uma de suas mãos segurava o papel na minha mão. Olhei rapidamente em sua expressão, mas ele manteve a calma e me deixou ainda mais confusa. Será que ele não precisava se preocupar com isso?

"Mmmm... certo," de repente, ele falou.

Certo? Espere! Eu deixei passar alguma coisa aqui?

"Está tudo bem?" Eu perguntei incrédula.

Edward sorriu. "Eu sei sobre as taxas. Foi por isso que eu pedi uma bolsa de estudos."

"Oh".

Suas sobrancelhas enrugaram e ele olhou para mim. "Há algo de errado, Bella?"

Respirei fundo sorrindo fracamente. "As taxas... são tão..." Honestamente, eu não sabia o que tinha pra dizer neste momento.

Edward gargalhou. "Sim, querida. É uma grande quantidade de dinheiro." Ele suspirou e segurou meu rosto com a mão. "Eu sei no que você está pensando."

Pisquei. "Você sabe?" Eu pensei que ele não podia me ler.

Ele riu novamente. "Não é assim. A sua expressão é fácil de ler."

Fiz uma careta e meu marido riu.

"Bella, amor, eu já pensei nisso. Você sabe que eu posso pagar pelas taxas, enquanto eu estiver vivendo em Boston, eu também posso pagar as contas pra você. Não se preocupe com isso", ele me acalmou.

Ri nervosamente. "Você não tem que se preocupar comigo."

Edward apertou os olhos. "Bella, é meu dever como marido oferecer isso pra você. Eu sei que você está trabalhando, mas eu tenho o direito de te dar coisas, quer você goste ou não."

Mordi o lábio. Agora, eu me senti como uma mulher má.

Suspirei e descansei a testa no seu peito. "Eu sei, amor. É que eu nunca recebi ajuda dos outros."

Eu podia sentir ele rindo, levantei minha cabeça para olhar o meu marido. Seus olhos brilharam e meu coração quase capotou. "Sim, eu sei dessas coisas sobre você, mas uma coisa é certa. Você tem que se acostumar com isso." E então ele me entregou um enorme fichário. Pisquei. De onde foi que essa coisa veio?

Edward sorriu. "É o registro das minhas ações aplicadas. Você precisa saber."

Olhei para o fichário enorme e sentei-me ali em silêncio. Edward ria e começou a abrir a pasta. Ele me explicou sobre as ações e como ele as conseguiu. Sua explicação me aliviou um pouco. Não admira que ele me disse que poderia me dar assistência, enquanto estudava em seu mestrado. O importante era que eu não precisava me preocupar com o que Madeline me dissera antes.

"E..." o ouvi dizer, "como um marido responsável, eu quero dar à minha esposa um presente de casamento."

Eu estava boquiaberta com ele. "Um presente?" Eu fiz uma cena. "Você já me deu a camisola quando estávamos em nossa lua de mel." Bem, isso foi antes dele transformá-la em pedaços.

Edward bufou. "Aquela coisa pequena foi apenas um ensaio geral pra mim."

Minhas sobrancelhas dispararam. "Um ensaio?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu só queria descobrir qual seria o momento certo de começar a dar a você presentes."

Balancei minha cabeça. Meu marido era realmente um louco.

"Então..." Ele pegou um dos envelopes que não havia sido aberto e rasgou o selo abrindo. Ele pegou o papel de dentro e sem ler me entregou.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade, mas ele estava apenas sorrindo. Eu cuidadosamente peguei o papel de sua mão e li a carta. "Estamos satisfeitos em informá-lo sobre o Audi azul que você adquiriu ..." Eu rapidamente levantei minha cabeça. "Você... você comprou um carro para mim?" Perguntei, incrédula.

Edward sorriu vitoriosamente. "Esse é o meu presente de casamento para você, minha querida esposa."

Eu ria nervosamente. "Edward, você realmente não fez isso."

Eu não consegui terminar as minhas palavras, porque de repente ele me beijou profundamente. Ele quebrou o beijo e me olhou diretamente nos olhos. Tremi um pouco. "Diga uma palavra sobre o meu presente novamente e vamos ver o quão longe eu posso te agradar no sofá."

O QUÊ?

Meu corpo instantaneamente se aqueceu e em um movimento rápido, montei no seu colo. Seus olhos estavam escuros, eu já estava arfando.

Sorri sedutoramente. "Você está com fome, amor?"

Edward olhou pra mim cheio de desejo em seus olhos. "Por que você ainda pergunta?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz era profunda e rouca.

Eu sorri. O peguei!

"Nós não temos que fazer isso no sofá", eu disse novamente.

A mão de Edward já tinha retirado a minha camiseta. Wow, ele era bom. "Eu não me importo em que lugar nós temos que fazer, eu só quero você."

Sorri me levantando do seu colo. Ele piscou várias vezes. Inclinei-me e sussurrei em seu ouvido. "No seu quarto ou no meu?"

Ele rosnou baixinho e rapidamente se levantou. Eu ri e ele me levou no estilo noiva para o seu quarto.

Eu sabia que ele era um ótimo marido e eu não precisaria me preocupar com isso.

* * *

**N/T: **_Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu estou adorando esse momento destes dois a Bella confiando finalmente nele torna a vida dele e a nossa muito menos tensa! Alguém ai concorda? Deixa um "Sim" ao menos, ok_

_MiliYLJJ_

**N/B: **_Oh wow, um carro de presente de casamento... Bella aceitando sem discutir... Esses dois tão lindos demais de recém-casados, concordam?_

_Bjs!_


	6. O fim de semana em Boston – Parte I

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**O fim de semana em Boston – Parte I**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Surpreendentemente fomos capazes de acordar cedo na manhã seguinte e não perdemos o nosso avião para Boston, com o que fizemos na noite anterior. Edward com sucesso se arrastou pra fora da cama e arrumou sua bolsa enquanto eu o observava e ouvia seu burburinho ao redor do seu quarto. Eu mesma já havia embalado as minhas coisas no dia anterior. Fomos para o aeroporto com seu Volvo e pagamos as taxas das pernoites. Nós chegamos em nosso terminal a tempo e ambos demos um suspiro de alívio. Não que não poderíamos pegar outro voo, mas Edward insistiu em me mostrar a cidade onde terminaria o seu doutorado pra mim e não poderia fazer isso se pegássemos o voo seguinte. A viagem para Boston levaria mais de 6 horas e nós provavelmente iríamos gastar nosso tempo dormindo em nossas poltronas.

Nós nos sentamos em nossos lugares e eu fiquei na janela. Nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados juntos e eu olhei pra ele. Meu marido sorriu pra mim e me beijou profundamente. "Eu amo você", disse ele.

Eu levantei as minhas sobrancelhas. "Edward, nós ainda não decolamos."

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu sei. Só quero marcar o meu território de modo que o comissário não vai sequer pensar em fazer a sua jogada em você." E então ele olhou para alguém. Segui seu olhar e vi um bonito comissário que estava no final do corredor. Ele rapidamente virou a cabeça quando nosso olhar se encontrou e eu me virei para olhar para o meu marido. Edward estreitou os olhos.

Eu sorri e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito. "Você não deve fazer isso, querido. Você sabe que eu só amo você."

Sua postura tensa relaxou depois que eu disse as palavras. Ele suspirou e beijou a minha testa. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento e sussurrou: "Eu te amo tanto."

Eu sorri novamente e fechei os olhos por um instante inalando seu cheiro. Eu acho que eu dormi durante a viagem, porque eu comecei a sentir alguém apertar o meu corpo suavemente.

"Bella, querida, nós vamos chegar em breve", eu ouvi a voz bonita de Edward no meu ouvido e meus olhos se abriram.

Eu olhei diretamente em seus olhos verdes e sorri. "Eu devo ter adormecido."

Edward riu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

"Hey!" Corri a mão pelo meu cabelo várias vezes. Ele deve ter descoberto como meu cabelo fica bagunçado depois que eu acordo não importa em qual posição que eu durma.

Meu marido riu levemente. "Você está adorável. Você precisa acordar, porque eu quero te mostrar Boston no momento em que pousarmos no aeroporto."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Ok".

Desculpei-me e fui ao banheiro para pentear meu cabelo e lavar meu rosto. Depois de me sentir fresca o suficiente, saí do banheiro e quase colidi com um comissário.

"Oh, eu sinto muito," eu disse a ele e quase fiz uma careta quando eu vi que era o comissário que estava roubando olhares pra mim.

Ele sorriu. "Não tem problema, minha senhora. Isso acontece o tempo todo."

Eu sorri de volta. "Obrigada. Você me dá licença?"

Eu comecei a ir embora antes do comissário me chamar novamente: "Hum... senhora?"

Virei a cabeça para olhá-lo. "Sim?"

Ele sorriu um pouco. "Diga ao seu marido que ele é um homem de muita sorte."

Eu pisquei e então eu percebi que ele devia ter visto a minha aliança de casamento. Eu ri nervosamente. "Obrigada."

Voltei para o meu lugar e Edward me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Eu não tinha certeza se ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas eu sinceramente não me importava. Este seria o meu fim de semana com ele pela primeira vez, como sendo a sua esposa.

O piloto anunciou a nossa chegada e nós saímos do avião depois que o piloto nos informou que estávamos seguros. Edward segurou minha mão e finalmente chegamos em Boston. A mudança visual e a atmosfera me deixou desorientada por um momento. Cara, eu ainda estava nos Estados Unidos e já sentia o _jetlag*_. Eu não tinha ideia do que iria acontecer comigo se eu tivesse que viajar para a Inglaterra. Eu tremi.

*_Jetlag - é uma fadiga de viagem, é uma condição fisiológica. As alterações podem provocar uma mudança do trabalho do organismo. Acredita-se que a condição é o resultado do rompimento do ciclo " luz / escuridão ". Pode ser provocado por fatores ambientais._

"Bella? Você está bem?" Eu ouvi meu marido me perguntar.

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. "Hum... sim, eu me senti um pouco... confusa."

Edward respirou fundo e passou o braço sobre meus ombros. "Vamos lá. Vamos fazer o nosso primeiro almoço".

Eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente. Talvez fosse porque eu não tenha comido ainda e não fosse o jetlag. Nós saímos do terminal e Edward chamou um táxi. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas ligeiramente quando ouvi o sotaque do motorista. Eu li que em Boston eles tinham o seu próprio sotaque. Meu marido deu um endereço para o motorista e, em seguida, o motorista se virou pra mim. Ele sorriu genuinamente. "Bem-vinda a Boston, senhora."

Eu sorri de volta. "Obrigada."

Nós continuamos nossa jornada na cabine. Edward me contou um pouco sobre Boston. Que era uma das cidades mais antigas dos Estados Unidos e era considerada como a "Capital da Nova Inglaterra" não oficial. A cidade foi testemunha de alguns fatos históricos, incluindo a Revolução Americana. E agora a cidade havia se tornado um importante porto marítimo e um centro de produção. Boston também havia se tornado um centro de referência no ensino superior e em especial em medicina. Não admira que ele quisesse estudar aqui.

Nossa viagem terminou meia hora mais tarde e paramos em um café. Edward pagou a corrida e saiu primeiro, segurando a porta aberta pra mim. O motorista me desejou um grande momento na cidade e eu disse a minha gratidão a ele, enquanto meu marido tirava as mochilas do porta-malas. Nós trouxemos apenas duas mochilas e Edward me levou para o café.

"Edward Cullen? Ei, como você está, rapaz?" Um homem atrás do balcão no café cumprimentou meu marido.

Edward sorriu e se aproximou do homem. O homem sorriu e estendeu a mão. "É bom ver você de novo, Benjamin. Como você está?"

Benjamin riu levemente e pegou a mão de Edward. "Estou bem, obrigado. É muito bom ver você aqui depois de ter se formado. Ouvi dizer que você se casou há algumas semanas."

Edward sorriu enquanto eu corei ligeiramente. Meu marido olhou pra mim. "Bella, eu quero que você conheça Benjamin. Ele é o dono deste lugar que eu costumava passar um tempo." E então ele se voltou para o homem. "Ben, esta é a minha linda esposa, Isabella."

Os olhos de Ben brilharam e ele sorriu largamente. "Ah, sim, Isabella. Já ouvi muito sobre você e eu devo dizer que você é mais bonita pessoalmente do que Edward me disse em suas histórias."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas enquanto Edward fez uma careta. "Histórias, hein? Espero que ele tenha dito as partes boas sobre mim."

Ben riu enquanto meu marido revirou os olhos. "Por que eu iria contar a ele coisas ruins sobre você, querida?"

Ben riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward. "Não se preocupe, Bella. Esse cara é de cabeça pra baixo por você. Então, o que o traz aqui? Lua de mel?"

Edward sorriu timidamente. "Nós já tivemos a nossa lua de mel, Ben. Estamos aqui à procura de um apartamento. Estou aqui para concluir a minha graduação no doutorado."

"Uau, isso é maravilhoso, Edward", afirmou Ben. "Eu sei de alguns bons apartamentos por todo o bairro."

E então eles começaram a conversar casualmente como velhos amigos faziam. Eu só ouvia o que eles diziam e eu poderia dizer que Ben era muito próximo de Edward. Ele me pediu desculpas por não comparecer ao nosso casamento. Ele queria ir, mas não podia deixar o seu café sozinho. Eu me lembro de ter enviado um convite para um Benjamin, mas eu nunca imaginei que esse era 'o' Ben.

O homem se desculpou depois de prometer preparar para nós o nosso almoço e deu a Edward os endereços de alguns apartamentos. Edward e eu apenas aninhamos um ao outro em nosso lugar e nós olhamos pra fora da janela. Eu poderia dizer que meu marido realmente amava esta cidade. Eu me senti como se estivesse em casa mesmo eu tendo acabado de chegar aqui.

Ben nos deu nosso almoço e nos deixou para aproveitar a comida. A comida era muito boa e eu sabia que Boston tinha a culinária como causa histórica e era a referência da cidade. Depois de terminar o nosso almoço, agradecemos Ben e pagamos nossa conta. Edward prometeu o visitar novamente amanhã antes de voltarmos para Seattle.

"E agora, deixe-me mostrar-lhe a minha faculdade", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu tremi um pouco.

Edward segurou minha mão e nós caminhamos por um tempo até que eu vi um elegante edifício. Eu quase engasguei quando vi o logotipo vermelho, o logotipo de Harvard. Edward sorriu pra mim. "Bem-vinda à Escola de Medicina de Harvard, Bella."

Eu olhei em torno de mim com espanto. O campus era tão grande e embora a minha não fosse diferente, você poderia dizer que este edifício tinha o seu próprio carisma. Eu li que o campus fora construído em 1782. Não admira que você pudesse sentir a velha atmosfera daqui.

"Uau". Isso era tudo que eu podia dizer.

Meu marido sorriu e ele me deu uma pequena turnê ao redor do campus. O dormitório, o edifício principal, o parque e ele também me mostrou um vislumbre do rio Charles. Ele prometeu me levar lá hoje à noite, depois que tivéssemos o nosso jantar. Depois de dar-me a pequena turnê, Edward e eu começamos a procurar um apartamento. Sinceramente, orei para que pudéssemos encontrar o lugar nesta tarde, assim nós poderíamos gastar o nosso tempo juntos amanhã. Nós procuramos os apartamentos dos endereços que Ben havia nos dado. Depois de vários minutos, Edward finalmente encontrou o lugar e eu estava bastante satisfeita com a sua escolha. Ele não era longe o suficiente do campus e tinha um quarto, um banheiro, sala de estar, sala de jantar e uma cozinha. Nós conversamos com o proprietário e meu marido pagou a pré locação. Edward também me apresentou ao proprietário e o informou que eu o visitaria eventualmente.

Depois que a coisa do apartamento foi resolvida, eu me senti muito exausta e meu marido pareceu sentir isso também. Ele beijou a minha testa e chamou um táxi. Nós nos dirigimos para o hotel mais próximo para termos algum descanso. Não era um lugar caro, mas na média. Meu marido sabia que eu iria dar-lhe o tratamento do silêncio se nos hospedássemos em um hotel luxuoso.

Eu olhei para a minha tela do BlackBerry, uma vez que havíamos nos estabelecido em nosso quarto; eram 4:30 da tarde. Eu respirei fundo e me deitei na cama.

"Você está bem, querida? Desculpe-me, eu esgotei você", Edward disse em voz baixa.

Eu sorri e virei a minha cabeça para olhá-lo. Ele se deitou ao meu lado e acariciou meu cabelo. "Está tudo bem, realmente. Estou feliz de estar aqui. Obrigada, Edward."

Ele sorriu e beijou a minha testa. "Vamos tirar um cochilo e eu vou levá-la para conhecer Boston à noite."

Eu balancei a cabeça e me inclinei em seu peito. Adormeci ouvindo seu batimento cardíaco em meu ouvido.

Acordei quando o dia ficava escuro e Edward já estava acordado. Ele estava passando pelos canais usando o controle remoto e virou a cabeça pra me ver quando ele sentiu meu movimento.

"Levanta-te e se resplandece, Bela Adormecida", ele me cumprimentou.

Eu sorri e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo bagunçado. "Que horas são?"

"Já é hora do jantar. Por que você não toma um banho e podemos ter o nosso jantar?" Ele me perguntou e meu cérebro despertou imediatamente para a realidade. Eu percebi que ele já tinha trocado de roupa e talvez já tivesse tomado seu banho tudo enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Eu sorri timidamente. "Eu sinto muito por ter deixado você esperando. Você deveria ter me acordado."

Edward bufou. "Sério, Bella? Que tipo de homem eu sou? Você parecia tão cansada. Isso não tem grande importância." Ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente. "Mas, eu iria acordá-la mesmo, você aceitou o meu convite para levá-la para jantar."

Eu ri e lhe dei um beijo rápido. "Concordei!"

Eu rapidamente me levantei da cama e peguei algumas roupas limpas junto com a minha necessáire de higiene pessoal. Tomei um banho quente e troquei de roupa para o jantar desta noite. Saímos do quarto do hotel meia hora mais tarde e Edward chamou um táxi novamente. Ele me levou para jantar em um restaurante e eu não podia discutir com ele agora. Depois de ter o nosso jantar, pegamos um táxi novamente e paramos em um parque perto do rio. Pudemos ver a vista de Boston à noite e seu reflexo na água.

Sentamos em um dos bancos e Edward passou os braços em volta dos meus ombros. Inclinei-me para o seu abraço e sorri para a vista na minha frente. Era como quando nós tivemos nossas férias na casa da praia, mas desta vez eu era a sua esposa e eu me sentia mais íntima do que da última vez que passamos o fim de semana juntos.

"É lindo", eu disse suavemente.

Eu podia sentir ele concordar. "Sim, é. Embora isso não seja nada comparado a você", ele murmurou.

Eu sorri. Eu estava ficando acostumada a ouvir ele me elogiar assim.

Edward suspirou. "Eu costumava vir aqui quando eu pensava em você. Às vezes eu queria saber o que você estava fazendo naquele momento ou o que a pessoa ao seu lado estava." Ele riu. "Estou tão feliz que podemos estar aqui agora."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu também." E meu coração se apertou novamente quando me lembrei que eu teria que viver sem ele por um tempo. Engasguei um soluço e eu pude sentir Edward se mexer imediatamente.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Ele me perguntou, preocupado.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e enxuguei minhas lágrimas não derramadas. "Eu sentirei tanto a sua falta quando você estiver aqui."

"Oh, Bella", ele sussurrou e me abraçou.

Eu fechei meus olhos e senti o calor do seu corpo. Meu marido acariciou meu cabelo e depois se afastou do nosso abraço. Abri os olhos e olhei pra ele. Ele olhava pra mim com amor. "Bella, eu vou sentir sua falta também, mas eu sei que podemos fazer isso. Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço. Se você é forte, então eu vou ser forte. Você é a minha força, Bella."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e de repente eu realmente o queria beijar. Sem aviso, eu passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e o beijei profundamente. Edward me beijou de volta com a mesma paixão e esta era a primeira vez que nós compartilhávamos um momento tão íntimo depois que chegamos a Boston. Meus dedos mergulharam em seus cabelos e nossa respiração ficou entrecortada. Edward quebrou o beijo e me olhou com olhos famintos. "Podemos continuar isso em nosso quarto?"

Eu balancei a cabeça em transe e não disse nada quando ele parou um táxi para nos levar de volta ao nosso quarto de hotel.

* * *

**N/T: **_Ah meu core fica apertado pensando que eles vão passar por isso, dói mesmo morei em Londres e meu amor que já era meu marido ficou aqui, foram longos meses, não é fácil, mas o amor se fortalece._

_Eu amei a descrição da cena deles no rio vendo a cidade refletida quem sugere uma música para esse momento estou aqui pensando em uma, mas não aparece nenhuma!_

_Conte-nos_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Coração dói um pouquinho por ver que eles vão ficar tanto tempo afastados, mas depois de tudo que eles passaram, eles vão conseguir passar por isso também. :D_

_Amei esse dia em Boston, eles tão juntinhos resolvendo tudo é muito fofo._

_Deixe seu comentário!_

_Bjs_

_KessyRMasen_


	7. O fim de semana em Boston, parte II

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**O fim de semana em Boston, parte II**

_Tradutora ~Lary Reeden_

Eu fui acordada pelos raios de sol brilhando pela cortina entreaberta. Por um momento, eu não sabia onde eu estava antes de sentir algo pesado atrás de mim. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e estiquei o pescoço para ver o rosto de Edward enterrado no meu ombro. Deitei-me no travesseiro e respirei fundo. Lembrei-me que estávamos em Boston pelo fim de semana e olhando para os lençóis brancos que cobriam os nossos corpos, não tive que me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem à noite.

Sorri rapidamente e levantei calmamente da cama; com cuidado para não acordar Edward. Mesmo durante o sono, ele parecia saber se eu estava levantando. Peguei um penhoar para cobrir o meu corpo nu e abri a grande porta de vidro lentamente. O quarto ficava no décimo andar e tinha uma varanda, portanto, eu poderia ver a vista de Boston. Enrolei o penhoar em torno de mim com força e inclinei-me sobre o trilho varanda. O tempo não estava quente, mas também não muito frio. Era um dia perfeito para dar um passeio.

Eu estava apreciando a vista manhã quando senti minha cintura sendo abraçada por trás. Sorri quando Edward beijou meu pescoço.

"Bom dia, linda", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e eu tremi um pouco.

Levantei a cabeça para olhar para ele, "Bom dia, lindo. Você dormiu bem?"

Edward sorriu sonhadoramente. "Eu sempre tenho ótimas noites de sono desde que me casei. Eu sempre soube que você poderia fazer a minha vida melhor."

Eu ri e virei meu corpo para ficar de frente para ele. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura de novo e eu podia ver que ele estava vestindo apenas as calças do pijama. Eu desenhei alguns padrões aleatórios em seu peito nu e eu podia senti-lo apertando a minha cintura por antecipação. Ergui a cabeça e lhe dei um longo beijo doce. Quebrei o beijo quando eu senti Edward começar a aprofundar o beijo.

"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele piscou várias vezes, aparentemente não esperando que eu quebrasse o beijo. Ele franziu os lábios. "Bem... Eu quero te levar para ver o City Hall Plaza o Copley Square e a John F. Kennedy Library. Nós poderíamos almoçar na rua Newburry antes de visitar Ben e voltar para Seattle."

_*City Hall Plaza: é o prédio da prefeitura de Boston._

Uau. Isso era um grande plano.

Dei de ombros. "Isso soa como um grande plano. Vamos. Vamos nos arrumar."

Antes que eu pudesse arrumar minhas coisas, Edward me segurou ainda mais forte. Seus olhos brilharam e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. Ele sorriu e se inclinou para sussurrar no meu ouvido: "Eu não esperava que você fosse tomar banho tão cedo, Sra. Cullen."

Ele atacou os meus lábios antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra e me carregou em estilo noiva de volta para dentro do quarto.

Nós demos check-out no nosso quarto duas horas mais tarde, depois... de uhm... passar a manhã, tomando banho e comendo o café da manhã chamou um táxi e fomos para o City Hall Plaza. Era um espaço aberto e foi construído entre 1963 e 1968. O lugar era grande, mas Edward me disse que algumas pessoas de Boston não gostavam do lugar, porque é estético sem apelo, e dizem que não funciona bem como um espaço para as pessoas, por ser frio, molhado e ventar muito no inverno, e ventar com muita poeira e mantendo o sol implacável no calor do verão.

Ele acrescentou que em 2007 os alunos da Emerson College usaram o mundo virtual do Second Life para re-imaginar um melhor City Hall Plaza, o projeto foi patrocinado pelo Boston Redevelopment Authority, entre outros. Eu só esperava que eles realmente fizessem isso na realidade.

Depois de visitar o Plaza, meu marido me levou para Copley Square. Que era significativamente mais silencioso em comparação com a Prefeitura, e tinha a Biblioteca Pública de Boston, à esquerda, e a Igreja Old South à direita. Era mais parecido com um edifício antigo e um novo na mesma área.

Edward me levou para a Biblioteca John F. Kennedy quando o relógio estava quase chegando a hora do almoço. Eu li que esta biblioteca também era um museu para a família Kennedy, como monitores de vídeo, fotografias de família e objetos políticos. Tão animada quanto eu estava para ver a biblioteca enorme, eu sabia que estava fechada aos domingos. Edward prometeu me levar para a biblioteca quando tivesse uma folga e eu pudesse visitá-lo em uma sexta-feira. Eu não podia esperar por isso.

Finalmente, chegamos ao destino final na Rua Newburry. Era mais como o distrito de compras em Boston, e apesar de soar assim, a boa vizinhança não me fez sentir como se eu estivesse em uma viagem de compras. Nós almoçamos num pequeno café antes do meu marido me levar para ver o resto da área.

"Eu não sabia que você gostava de fazer compras", eu disse a ele enquanto a gente andava de mãos dadas na calçada.

Edward sorriu. "Eu não gosto. Mas eu morei aqui por quase quatro anos, amor. É claro que eu conheço esse lugar."

Revirei os olhos. Claro.

Edward me levou de volta ao café do Ben quando o dia deu lugar à tarde. Ben ficou feliz em nos ver e nós ajudamos ele alegremente a cozinhar antes de voltarmos para o aeroporto. Ele nos perguntou sobre o apartamento e meu marido disse-lhe que já tínhamos encontrado e agradeceu-lhe por nos dar a informação em primeiro lugar. Depois de comer, dissemos adeus a Benjamin, enquanto Edward prometeu visitar-lhe novamente quando viesse fazer sua prova na próxima semana. Mordi o lábio inconscientemente. Eu quase tinha me esquecido disso.

Nós fomos para o aeroporto de táxi e chegamos ao nosso terminal a tempo. Eu deixei Edward verificar as coisas, enquanto eu esperava em uma cadeira perto da janela de vidro. Eu estava olhando em volta do aeroporto quando vi um menino com cabelos escuros em pé no meio do terminal enorme. Ele parecia estar perdido. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. O menino só mantinha o olhar para frente e para trás e parecia estar à procura de alguém, provavelmente seus pais.

Eu mastiguei meu lábio inferior e decidi ajudar o garoto. Levantei-me da minha posição sentada e me aproximei dele cuidadosamente .

Eu respirei fundo antes de cumprimentá-lo, "Olá".

O garoto parecia assustado e olhou para mim. Ele sorriu timidamente."Oi".

Eu sorri de volta. "Eu estava sentada ali e então vi você aqui. Você parece confuso. Cadê seus pais?"

Ele franziu a testa. "Eu os perdi."

"Você quer que eu ajude a procurar seus pais?" Perguntei-lhe.

O menino piscou. "Um... minha mãe me disse para não falar com estranhos."

Eu ri. E lembrei-me que a minha mãe costumava dizer isso para mim quando eu era mais jovem. "Tudo bem. Você não precisa dizer nada para mim. Vou levá-la ao escritório de segurança e você poderia dizer-lhes sobre seus pais. Está tudo bem para você?"

O menino pareceu pensar e, em seguida, ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

Eu sorri e coloquei meus braços em volta do seu ombro para levá-lo ao escritório de segurança. Depois de um tempo, o menino de repente segurou minha mão e eu olhei para ele com ar divertido. Ele não olhou para mim e eu apenas sorri para mim mesma. Eu segurei sua mão e depois que chegamos à segurança, expliquei-lhes sobre a situação. O segurança perguntou ao menino o nome dele e o nome de seus pais e então eu soube que seu nome é Darren. Fiquei com Darren até que vi uma mulher com cabelo preto correndo para o escritório de segurança. O rosto de Darren se iluminou quando viu a mulher que eu achava que era sua mãe.

"Darren!"

O menino pulou da cadeira e gritou: "Mamãe!"

A mulher abraçou Darren tão apertado e eu não pude evitar, e sorri novamente. Havia um sentimento estranho dentro do meu peito vendo os dois. No momento, eles estavam abraçados até que a mãe de Darren se soltou do abraço e se virou para olhar para o agente de segurança, "Muito obrigada por encontrar meu filho."

O oficial de segurança sorriu. "De nada, minha senhora, mas não fomos nós que encontramos o seu filho." Ele apontou para mim. "Esta jovem senhora fez."

Corei um pouco quando a mãe de Darren se virou para olhar para mim. "Muito obrigada. Não sei como posso retribuir a sua gentileza."

Eu sorri. "De nada. Você não precisa retribuir com nada. Eu só estava tentando ajudar."

A mulher sorriu amplamente e então ela se virou para o filho. "É preciso agradecer à senhora, Darren."

"Está bem, mamãe", disse Darren e então ele virou para olhar para mim."Obrigado... hum..."

Eu ri de leve quando eu percebi que ele não sabia o meu nome. "Bella".

Darren sorriu. "Obrigado, Bella".

"De nada", eu disse para o menino. "E agora seja um bom menino para sua mãe, ok?"

Ele balançou a cabeça furiosamente e depois de uma pequena conversa, voltei ao meu lugar anterior e quase levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando eu vi meu marido encostado na porta de vidro com um sorriso no rosto. Olhei para trás do meu ombro e percebi que ele deve ter visto o que aconteceu antes. Corei de novo e mordi meu lábio. Eu ouvi a risada Edward e ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Ele beijou minha testa suavemente e, em seguida, olhou nos meus olhos.

"Você foi incrível", disse ele para mim.

Eu ri levemente. "Eu estava apenas ajudando um menino perdido a encontrar seus pais. Não foi grande coisa."

Edward gargalhou. "Talvez não fosse para você, mas eu sempre soube que você poderia ser uma grande mãe."

Meu coração se apertou e a sensação estranha apareceu de novo no meu peito. Um sentimento de algo faltando quando eu deixei o menino. Foi porque eu queria ter um filho?

Eu olhei nos olhos verdes do meu marido. "Está tudo bem com você sobre a espera de ter filhos?"

Edward sorriu calorosamente. "Bem... Eu devo dizer que eu adoro crianças, mas eu não quero que você engravide apenas para me fazer sentir melhor. Eu não sou muito egoísta, Bella. Se você quer esperar, então eu vou esperar."

Eu sorri tristemente. "Está bom demais para mim, Edward."

Meu marido suspirou. "Não, Bella. Você é a única que é boa demais para mim. Você é meu tudo."

Eu ri novamente.

O anúncio do nosso voo foi ouvido através do interfone e Edward segurou minha mão. "Vamos para casa."

Eu balancei a cabeça e segui para o nosso terminal. Então percebi que casa era onde eu estava com meu marido.

* * *

**N/T **_ Darren :3 ~me lembrei do pequeno Edward *-* _

_Cosinha fofa viu! _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Aw tão lindo Bella ajudando o Darren! Também lembrei do pequeno Edward, deu até saudade dele. *-* _

_Comentem! Bjs!_

_KessyRMasen_

_Temos mais 7 pela frente e ai fim..._

_p.s No mínimo 12 reviews, e desculpe quem comenta sempre por ler isso :) _


	8. Afetuoso

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

Esta fanfic pertence a _Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

******Capítulo 8 – Afetuoso**

_Tradutora ~ MiliYLJJ_

**N / A: **_Eu tenho uma observação a dar baseado em um comentário de uma leitora, ela me questionou do porque eu fiz Bella parecer com uma mulher de 50 anos, aquelas que cuidam do marido e fazem tarefas básicas. Sei que muitas das minhas leitoras são adolescentes e muitas já leram muitas historias que contam sobre a vida matrimonial. Nós temos direitos iguais como mulheres e não temos que ficar 24 horas por dia como donas de casa ou algo parecido. A vida matrimonial é maravilhosa quando se pode compartilhar com seu cônjuge obrigações, comentar sobre o seu dia de trabalho e as tarefa da casa. Se você sente que não quer ser como Bella, então você não deve querer seguir seu exemplo. Como autora, eu fiz Bella como uma grande mulher e neste capitulo eu quis que ela transmitisse sim como sendo um pouco dessa mulher conservadora e tradicional que cuida do Edward. _

**~ Recado dado segue o capítulo ~**

* * *

Depois de passar o fim de semana em Boston, Edward e eu voltamos à nossa rotina da vida normal. Quando digo normal, isso significa que voltamos a trabalhar. Edward estava ocupado se preparando para os exames na próxima semana, enquanto eu continuava a trabalhar com Kelly, a minha nova autora. Eu me arrepiava ao imaginar que eu teria que ficar no nosso apartamento sozinha neste fim de semana e nos próximos dois dias. Não que eu me importasse tanto, porque esta seria a maneira de praticar como minha vida seria sem Edward. Percebi que estávamos começando a enfrentar a realidade do casamento agora. Quero dizer, nós estávamos casados por algumas semanas, mas vivíamos juntos há meses, no entanto eu sabia que a vida de casada seria diferente. Nós não discutíamos ou argumentávamos sobre muitas coisas, porém eu não me surpreenderia se nós passássemos por isso algum dia.

Eu estava feliz por meu marido, é claro, mas eu não podia mentir para o meu coração. Eu sempre me preocupava que ele poderia encontrar alguém melhor do que eu ou talvez percebesse que esse casamento não passava de um erro. Tola, eu sei. Eu sei que ele me ama muito e ele não poderia ter perdido tanto tempo me perseguindo apenas para me abandonar depois. No entanto, o pensamento ainda me incomodava. Fazia dois dias que havíamos voltado ao trabalho, Edward passou a chegar em casa tarde da noite. Sendo uma boa esposa, eu esperava que ele voltasse pra casa. Faziam duas noites que eu havia adormecido no sofá esperando ele voltar para casa.

No terceiro dia, como de costume, Edward me deu uma carona para o meu escritório pela manhã. Quando chegamos, comecei a desatar o cinto de segurança quando senti de repente ele agarrar minha nuca me beijando profundamente. Meus lábios se moviam por conta própria de acordo com os dele. Edward parou o beijo se inclinando na minha testa. Pisquei várias vezes.

"Obrigado por ficar comigo, Bella. Eu sei que mal tenho tido tempo pra você nestes últimos dois dias e me sinto extremamente incomodado com isso. O que acha se eu passasse dois dias de folga com você antes de partir para Boston?" ele me perguntou.

Sorri acariciando seus cabelos. "Por favor, eu não me sinto incomodada com isso, querido. Eu sei que você está trabalhando tão duro. Vou ficar bem."

Meu marido franziu a testa. "Como pode estar tudo bem? Que tipo de marido eu sou, deixando minha mulher sozinha no meio da noite?"

Ri. "Um marido que trabalha duro para sua família. Apenas cuide de si mesmo, Edward. Você terá seu exame na próxima semana."

Ele suspirou assentindo com a cabeça. "Mas você vai passar dois dias comigo antes que eu vá para Boston?" Edward sabia que eu tinha muito trabalho a fazer, portanto, eu não poderia ficar com ele antes dele ir para Boston neste fim de semana.

Sorri novamente cutucando a ponta do nariz. "Claro, eu vou, querido marido. É melhor você ir agora ou você vai se atrasar."

Edward também sorriu me beijando profundamente. "Eu te amo, Sra. Cullen."

Eu ri e dei um selinho em seus lábios. "Eu também te amo."

Abri a porta e saí. Fechei a porta acenando com a mão para o meu marido antes dele ir embora. Fiquei sorrindo até não poder mais ver seu Volvo.

Fui para casa mais cedo com um táxi, porque Edward me ligou avisando que não poderia me pegar no meu escritório. Eu estava preocupada com ele. Ele mal tinha tempo pra si mesmo, e eu sabia que ele precisava de descanso. Rapidamente tomei meu banho, troquei de roupa assim que cheguei ao nosso apartamento, depois cozinhei o jantar pra ele. Terminei às 8:00, quando ouvi a porta da frente sendo aberta. Eu rapidamente caminhei até a sala, vi Edward colocando sua mochila sobre a mesa ao lado da porta e pendurando o casaco. Fiz uma careta quando eu olhei seu rosto cansado.

"Edward?"

Ele se virou e caminhou pra mim. "Oi, querida." Ele beijou minha testa e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Ele estava um pouco quente.

Eu olhei pra ele. "Edward, você está bem?"

Meu marido esfregou os olhos cansados. "Eu acredito que sim."

Fiz uma careta colocando minha mão em sua testa. Eu pude sentir que ele estava pegando fogo. Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Edward, você está ardendo.", disse com firmeza.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Não, não, eu estou bem." Ele começou a passar por mim, mas eu o segurei no lugar.

"Não está tudo bem. Troque as roupas, vou levar seu jantar e medicação na cama", disse a ele.

Edward acenou com a cabeça fracamente. "Tudo bem." Ele caminhou lentamente para o quarto, e eu suspirei.

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo entrando na nossa cozinha. Abri o armário de remédios pegando alguns medicamentos para febre. Edward havia me explicado qual tipo de medicamento usar em situações simples. Fiquei contente que eu consegui lembrar o que ele havia me explicado antes. Peguei um copo de água, seu prato e marchei para o quarto. Edward já estava deitado na cama, parecia tão vulnerável. Meu coração apertou. Eu nunca o vi tão vulnerável assim antes, exceto quando eu fiquei internada no hospital. Coloquei o copo junto com os comprimidos e seu prato ao lado. Ele virou a cabeça me vendo quando eu me sentei na cama.

"Você está linda", disse pra mim sorrindo sonhadoramente.

Eu levantei as minhas sobrancelhas rindo. "E você está horrível. Você consegue comer alguma coisa agora?"

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente se levantando de sua posição deitada. Arrumei o travesseiro para que ele pudesse se sentar mais confortavelmente. Entreguei-lhe o prato e ele aceitou. Sentei-me ao lado dele enquanto ele comia seu jantar. Eu podia sentir que ele estava com febre de onde eu estava sentada. Nós não dissemos nada até ele terminar sua comida.

"Obrigado", falou baixinho pra mim.

Sorrindo peguei o prato de sua mão. Coloquei o prato na mesa de cabeceira entregando o medicamento com o copo. Ele rapidamente engoliu as pílulas e esvaziou o copo. Peguei o copo, enquanto ele se acomodava na cama. Coloquei o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e me aconcheguei ao lado dele. Ele passou o braço em minha cintura, eu quase chorei quando percebi que ele estava ardendo de febre.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Eu disse devagar, esperando que ele não pudesse perceber as lágrimas na minha voz, mas Edward me conhecia muito bem. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça suavemente.

"Shhh... não chore, amor. É apenas uma febre. Eu ficarei bem, especialmente com você aqui", ele me disse com a voz suave.

Bloqueei as lágrimas. "Eu deveria estar cuidando melhor de você."

Edward gargalhou. "Você está, Bella. Você faz isso. Por favor, amor. Se você chorar, vou me sentir culpado e não é bom pra minha saúde. Eu só preciso descansar um pouco."

Balancei a cabeça beijando sua testa. "Durma bem, querido. Eu te amo."

Ele sorriu. Seus olhos estavam começando a fechar. "Eu também te amo muito, Bella."

Fiquei acordada até poder ouvir sua respiração ritmada. Ele devia estar dormindo agora. Eu olhei seu rosto, ele estava tão pacífico, enquanto ele dormia. Coloquei minha cabeça no travesseiro me aconchegando no meu marido, esperando que ele estivesse melhor logo.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte, ouvindo o som do telefone tocando. Levantei-me pegando o celular do Edward e vi uma mensagem que aparecia na tela do telefone.

**Passar os próximos dois dias com minha esposa.**

Era uma nota de alerta. Quase chorei de novo. Entendi tudo agora. Edward pegou dois dias de folga antes de ele partir pra Boston, logo ele provavelmente planejava passar os próximos dois dias comigo de maneira especial. Mas, em vez de passar seus dias de folga comigo, ele estava doente. Coloquei o telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira e me deitei na cama. Acariciei seus cabelos, ele se mexeu. Sorri quando ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

Edward sorriu calorosamente. "Bom dia, linda."

Sorri de volta. "Bom dia, bonito. Como você está se sentindo esta manhã?"

Ele suspirou. "Eu me sinto muito melhor." Colocou a mão em sua testa. "Acho que minha febre foi embora."

"Acredito que sim, mas você ainda precisa descansar. Vou ligar para o meu escritório e comunicar que está doente..." Comecei a me levantar, mas ele puxou meu braço levemente. Olhei pra ele. "O quê?"

Edward franziu o cenho. "Bella, você não tem que ficar aqui por mim. Eu vou ficar bem."

Meus olhos se apertaram. "Absolutamente não. Vou ficar aqui com você."

"Bella ..."

"Não, Edward. Assim não. Você já havia planejado passar os seus dois dias comigo e então você ficou doente, porque eu não prestei atenção às suas necessidades. Então... não!" Eu quase gritei com ele.

Edward olhou pra mim em estado de choque enquanto respirei fundo fechando os olhos. Esfreguei minhas têmporas. Puxa, eu era uma idiota, gritando com meu marido doente. Senti a mudança na cama e dois braços fortes envolveram a minha cintura. Suspirei quando senti ele apoiar o queixo no meu ombro. Abri meus olhos e ele beijou meu pescoço delicadamente.

"Sinto muito", eu disse pra ele.

Ele riu. "Não há nada pra se perdoar, amor. Eu entendo o seu desabafo, mas você tem que saber de uma coisa." Ele levantou meu queixo com os dedos me olhando diretamente com seus olhos verdes. Mesmo ele estando doente, ainda era um verde penetrante. "Nunca se culpe por eu estar doente. Foi minha culpa por não conseguir organizar os meus horários melhor, uma vez que tínhamos que ir a Boston no fim de semana. Eu deveria ser o único por sentir culpa por abandoná-la nestes dois dias. Eu me sinto como um marido negligente. "

Suspirei me aconchegando no seu abraço. Meu marido me abraçou ternamente. "Você não é um marido negligente, Edward. Nunca pense isso sobre você."

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça com carinho. "E você é a mulher mais incrível que um marido pode ter."

Meu estômago atou. O que eu fiz pra merecer este homem? Pressionei minha cabeça contra seu peito. "Então, deixe-me ficar com você nestes dois dias. Deixe-me cuidar de você."

Edward riu novamente. "Tudo bem. Acredito que eu não tenha muita escolha."

Sorri levantando minha cabeça pra olhar pra ele. "Obrigada, querido."

Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Qualquer coisa por você, meu amor."

Apertei os olhos alegremente enquanto ele piscou. "O quê?"

Sorri o empurrando na cama. Ele se deitou de costas, enquanto eu pairava sobre ele. Eu podia ver a hesitação em seus olhos. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu iria fazer alguma coisa pra ele enquanto ele estava doente. Bem, tão deliciosa quanto era essa ideia, eu não poderia fazer isso com ele. Uma outra hora talvez.

"Um... Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Edward me perguntou hesitante.

Sorri lhe dando um beijinho nos lábios. "Nada. Agora, vai tomar uma ducha quente e trocar de roupa, enquanto eu preparo o café da manhã. Além disso, eu preciso ligar pro meu escritório também."

Ele riu. "Você realmente será a minha morte, amor."

Sorri me levantando da cama. Fui para o meu quarto pegando meu telefone da minha bolsa. Liguei para meu escritório e avisei que eu precisava trabalhar de casa por dois dias, e o Sr. Banner concedeu meu desejo. Tomei meu banho depois de Edward terminar e cozinhei nosso café da manhã, enquanto ele estava deitado no sofá debaixo das cobertas. Passei o dia cuidando dele enquanto eu fazia as tarefas básicas também. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, me senti como uma mulher de verdade.

Nos próximos dois dias, Edward melhorou progressivamente. Ele até fez amor comigo na noite antes de voar pra Boston. Foi a primeira vez que compartilhamos um momento íntimo desde nosso retorno de Boston. Ele sussurrou palavras doces pra mim enquanto tínhamos nossa vida amorosa, ele disse que eu era muito preciosa, ao mesmo tempo devolvi seus toques e beijos apaixonados na mesma intensidade.

Eu o levei até o aeroporto na manhã de sábado com seu Volvo. Ele me disse pra usar seu carro enquanto ele estivesse em Boston enquanto eu tentava dizer a ele que eu poderia ir ao escritório de táxi. Mais uma vez, ele não seria Edward se ele não pudesse me convencer por finalmente usar seu carro.

"Você pegou tudo que precisa?" Perguntei quando seu voo foi anunciado no interfone.

Ele balançou a cabeça e bateu no bolso. "Está tudo pronto. Eu vou te ver na noite de terça-feira, amor."

Sorri tristemente e meu coração se apertou. Era isso que ia acontecer nos próximos quatro anos? Deus, por favor, me dê forças.

Edward percebeu meu desespero e me abraçou com ternura. Voltei seu abraço ferozmente. "Bella, querida, você promete ficar firme pra mim? Lembre-se, você é a minha força. Como posso passar no exame se eu vê-la chorando agora?"

Limpei minhas lágrimas não derramadas me inclinando pra longe do seu abraço. Olhei pra ele e sorri. "Eu sei. Boa sorte no seu exame, Edward. Eu sei que você vai se sair bem."

Edward sorriu amplamente e beijou minha testa. "Obrigado, Bella. Eu vou falar com você hoje à noite no Skype."

Eu ri. Sim, acho que poderíamos começar a usar esse tipo de tecnologia agora. "Tudo bem. Fique bem e me ligue quando você chegar. Diga oi para Benjamin por mim."

Ele sorriu de novo. "Ele vai ficar feliz por ouvir isso."

E então, o anúncio final foi ouvido Edward beijou minha testa uma última vez. "Eu te amo. Muito."

Sorri para ele. "Eu também te amo."

Eu lentamente o deixei ir o observando caminhar pelo terminal. Ele se virou pra me ver uma última vez antes de continuar a andar e desaparecer na multidão. Fechei os olhos por breves instantes e me sentei na cadeira. Tomei respirações profundas. Edward estava certo. Eu tinha que permanecer forte. Fiquei por um tempo no aeroporto, observando o avião que estava levando meu marido para Boston, até ele decolar e desaparecer da minha vista.

"Eu te amo, Edward", murmurei para o céu azul.

* * *

**N/T: **_Uau caramba depois da nota da autora eu me vi como uma mulher de 50 anos, cara ainda estou na dúvida isso é bom ou ruim? *olhos pensativos* - Hum ... Deixa pra lá não sei, enfim ..._

_Vamos lá até que enfim o Edward foi cuidado por aqui minha gente até agora só ele havia cuidado dela! Eu gostei da Bella enfermeira hahaha_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Não sei se concordo com essa concepção da autora, mas cada um com seus conceitos! Uma coisa é certa, eu adorei ver a Bella cuidando do Edward, porque como a Mili disse, até agora só tinha acontecido o contrário. Edward doentinho me deu vontade de cuidar também, mas aí é outra história lol _

_Deixem seu comentário! _

_Bjs,_

_KessyRMasen_

**N/T:**_ Bem, não querendo julgar por um estereotipo, mas já fazendo isso, sei que a autora é Muçulmana e tem dois filhos, mas trabalhava, e é "única esposa", acho que certas concepções podem simplesmente ser culturais. Ou não, só quis colocar isso como uma curiosidade... Lary Reeden_

_O próximo sai com no minímo 12 reviews... temos apenas 6 pela frente... todos prontos, então se colaborarem, acabamos rapidinho... e já tem uma fic muito fodástica que vai entrar no lugar..._


	9. O Casamento de Alice (Parte I)

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 9 - ****O Casamento de Alice (Parte I): O Antigo Quarto**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"BELLAAAAA! Sinto sua falta!" A voz de Alice atacou meus ouvidos quando ela me ligou na quarta-feira, um dia depois de Edward chegar em casa de Boston. Passei meu fim de semana terminando o manuscrito de Kelly e um outro trabalho da minha autoria, me ocupando completamente para não ficar tentada a pensar em Edward demais. Conversamos através do Skype enquanto ele estava fora e ele me contou sobre o seu exame. Era difícil, ele me disse, mas eu sabia que ele poderia fazer isso.

Eu estremeci. "Hm... oi, Alice. Sinto sua falta também."

"Então, como foi a sua lua de mel? E o meu presente? Gostou, ou devo dizer... o que Edward fez com ele?" ela me perguntou brincando e eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando mais quente. Ela não tinha que me lembrar disso.

"Foi boa", eu respirei. Ela era minha melhor amiga, mas falar sobre a minha lua de mel com ela era estranho. Eu não contei nem mesmo para a minha mãe o que aconteceu quando ela me perguntou. "Nós tivemos um grande momento", eu continuei. "Quanto à camisola... bem, ela era bonita."

"Bonita?" A voz de Alice pareceu levantar uma oitava acima. "Bella, aquela camisola era maravilhosa e você a chama de bonita?"

Revirei os olhos. "Chega de falar de mim. Então, há alguma razão especial para que você tenha me ligado?"

Alice suspirou. "Nossa, Bella. Você está arruinando a minha diversão".

Revirei os olhos novamente. Sim, certo.

"Bem, eu só quero informá-la sobre o meu casamento", disse ela pra mim.

Ah, é mesmo! Eu quase me amaldiçoei por esquecer o casamento da minha melhor amiga. "Uau, isso é ótimo, Alice", eu disse sinceramente à ela.

Alice riu. "Está tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendo se você estiver ocupada. Aposto que Edward não ira deixá-la fora de suas vistas, certo?"

Corei um pouco.

"De qualquer forma", continuou ela. "Jasper e eu já planejávamos nos casar em Forks."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Forks?" Eu ri levemente. "Sério, Alice? Achei que uma garota como você fosse se casar em um lugar como Nova York." Eu já imaginava o vestido de casamento sofisticado, as decorações festivas e a atmosfera glamourosa.

Ela bufou. "Eu acho que Forks é o melhor lugar para este tipo de evento. Eu não acho que meus convidados se sintam confortáveis o suficiente com o engarrafamento daqui."

Eu fiz uma careta. Sim, eu me lembro disso. Eu o experimentei quando estive em Nova York quando fugi de Edward. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Então, Bella... gostaria de ser minha Dama de Honra?" Alice perguntou.

Eu ri levemente. "Você não tem que pedir, boba. Mesmo se você quiser que eu seja sua menina flor, eu ficaria feliz em fazer isso por você."

Alice riu de volta. "Eu já tenho a minha menina flor. Minha prima vai fazer essa parte."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "E com relação a Edward? Será que Jasper tem algum outro plano pra ele?" Eu não tinha ouvido nada a respeito de Edward sobre seu casamento. Talvez Jasper estivesse falando algo para Edward também.

"Eu não sei. Acho melhor você perguntar a Edward sobre isso ou eu vou estragar os planos de Jasper."

Eu ri novamente. "Você está certa, Alice. Parabéns, a propósito."

"Obrigada", respondeu ela alegremente. "Então, como Edward está?"

Nós conversamos por mais um tempo, contei a ela sobre o exame de Edward, também o meu plano para passar para o meu antigo apartamento quando Edward começasse os seus estudos em Boston. A ligação terminou quando Alice disse que ela precisava voltar ao trabalho e ter prometido nos enviar o convite do casamento.

Edward e eu nos aconchegamos um ao outro na sua cama naquela noite, aproveitamos o tempo juntos. A música suave tocava, enquanto nós nos abraçávamos. Eu me sentia segura e em casa. Eu brinquei com o tecido da sua camisa e então eu decidi contar a ele sobre a ligação de Alice.

"Edward?"

"Sim, amor."

Ergui a cabeça e olhei em seus olhos. Ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente. Minha mente ficou em branco por um momento quando eu o senti acariciar a minha pele nua e eu o empurrei levemente. Edward se afastou de mim e me olhou com curiosidade.

Sorri. "Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas você me distraiu."

Ele riu e se deitou no travesseiro. "Sinto muito, amor. Por favor, continue."

Revirei os olhos e suspirei. "Será que Jasper ligou pra você e talvez tenha contado algo sobre o seu casamento?"

Meu marido franziu os lábios. "Bem, isso é interessante porque ele me ligou na hora do almoço." Ele olhou pra mim. "Por que você está me perguntando?"

"Alice me ligou e me contou sobre o casamento", respondi. "Ela disse que quer que eu seja sua dama de honra e que ela e Jasper vão se casar em Forks."

Edward sorriu e brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Bem, ele me contou sobre isso e desde que você se tornou a Dama de Honra de Alice, eu, claro, serei o Padrinho."

Minhas sobrancelhas se ergueram. "Sério?" Eu só pude imaginar estar dançando com ele na recepção.

Os olhos do meu marido tornaram-se sonhadores e ele começou a acariciar minha bochecha. Seus pensamentos pareciam distantes. "Sim. É uma boa coisa que eles vão se casar em Forks. É uma boa oportunidade para nós visitarmos nossos pais antes que eu vá para Boston."

Meus olhos brilharam quando ele mencionou 'os nossos pais' e ele sorriu amorosamente, vendo meus olhos brilhantes. "Oh, Edward. Isso seria adorável. Eu realmente gostaria de ver seus pais e o meu pai. Eles ficarão encantados."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Você está me dizendo que prefere o seu pai mais do que a mim?"

Eu sorri e encolhi os ombros. "Eu vivi com ele mais do que eu moro com você."

Ele grunhiu levemente e rapidamente pairou acima de mim. Eu ri, vendo seus olhos penetrantes.

"Tome isso de volta, Bella Cullen."

Eu tremi quando ouvi meu nome. Já tem um tempo, mas isso sempre me faz tremer a cada vez que ouço. Eu franzi os lábios e brinquei com o tecido da camisa de Edward novamente. "Bem... eu posso pensar em algumas maneiras de mudar isso."

Meu marido sorriu timidamente. "Eu posso lidar com isso."

Eu passei meus braços no seu pescoço e o puxei para mim. Parei quando nossos lábios estavam a centímetros de distância. "Que tal você começar a partir daqui?" o beijei com força e ele não protestou.

A semana passou em um borrão pra nós dois. Edward voltou pra Boston novamente no fim de semana para a sua entrevista e passei meu fim de semana no nosso apartamento embalando algumas das minhas coisas. Alice me ligou novamente e me contou os detalhes sobre o casamento. Como uma dama de honra, eu tinha que cuidar de alguns detalhes do casamento com outras damas de honra e principalmente com a própria noiva por telefone. Devido ao prazo apertado no calendário, Alice e eu planejamos ter o chá de cozinha e a festa de despedida na noite da véspera ao casamento. Eu e Edward teríamos que usar um dia extra de folga para o evento e o ensaio do casamento. O próximo fim de semana chegou como um relâmpago, então meu marido e eu preparamos a nossa bagagem para a viagem pra Forks. Para minha surpresa, ele também trouxe seu violão. Decidimos partir pra Forks na noite de quinta-feira para que pudéssemos fazer o ensaio na sexta-feira antes do grande dia, sábado. Nós ligamos para nossos pais e eu avisei ao meu pai da nossa visita na manhã de sexta-feira antes que eu tivesse que ir ao ensaio.

Chegamos na noite de quinta-feira e ficamos na casa dos pais de Edward. Ele me disse que seus pais não estariam em casa e a casa seria nossa por esta noite. Seja lá o que isso significava, de bom grado eu aceitei.

Nós chegamos ao anoitecer, meu marido carregou as nossas malas para o seu antigo quarto. Ele disse que Esme já o tinha preparado pra nós e tinha deixado comida na geladeira. Eu preparei nosso jantar ... bem, aqueci nosso jantar, na verdade... enquanto Edward estava tomando seu banho. Depois dele ter terminado, foi a minha vez de usar o banheiro e depois nós jantamos juntos.

Eu lavei os pratos depois que terminamos nossa refeição, enquanto Edward foi para o seu quarto. Eu verifiquei a casa, trancando as portas antes de voltar para o antigo quarto do meu marido. Uma bela melodia foi ouvida do quarto e eu lentamente abri a porta. Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta quando eu o vi sentado em sua cama king-size com seu violão. Fechei a porta devagar e fui para o seu lado. Eu o ouvi tocar seu violão e meu coração se apertou quando ouvi a letra da canção. E então, quando a música acabou, ele se virou para olhar pra mim e eu sorri pra ele.

Meu marido colocou o violão de volta em seu lugar, ele se deitou ao meu lado. Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Obrigada pela música. É linda."

Edward sorriu e beijou a minha testa. "Essa música é perfeita pra mostrar o que eu sentia por você e, principalmente, como eu ainda me sinto com relação a você. E sempre sentirei". (_N/T: A música que a autora se refere é "Like Only A Woman Can" by Brian McFadden)_

Meu coração se aqueceu sentindo seu amor, eu acariciei seu cabelo. "Estou tão feliz por ter me casado com você."

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas. "Eu posso sentir isso. E eu estou tão feliz por ter proposto à você quando nós tínhamos seis anos de idade."

Eu fiz uma careta e bati em seu peito de brincadeira, enquanto ele ria. Suspirei e olhei ao redor do seu quarto. Esta era a minha segunda visita no seu antigo quarto e eu me senti mais íntima agora. Provavelmente porque agora estávamos casados. Eu me virei pra olhar para o meu marido e ele ainda estava olhando pra mim. Eu sorri. "Você sabe... Eu me sinto como uma adolescente novamente neste momento."

Edward me olhou com curiosidade. "Como assim?"

Eu dei de ombros. "Bem... seus pais estão fora, deixando a casa vazia só para nós dois. É como se isso fosse sorrateiramente feito por trás das costas deles."

Meu marido sorriu e seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente. "Essa é uma boa ideia."

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, ele me virou de costas e atacou meus lábios. Meu corpo começou a esquentar e a paixão lentamente assumiu o controle do meu cérebro. Eu puxei a barra da sua camiseta e tirei sua roupa. Ele quebrou o beijo e me levantou me sentando. Ele tirou minha camiseta e começou a beijar meu ombro nu.

"Finalmente... Eu posso batizar meu antigo quarto." Eu o ouvi dizer trazendo minha atenção de volta para a realidade.

Espere! Estávamos na casa de seus pais. Eu me afastei do seu abraço, mas Edward me puxou de volta. Seus olhos estavam completamente escuros e brilhantes. "Por favor, Bella... Eu preciso de você."

Tentei com dificuldade controlar a minha respiração. "Edward, não podemos fazer isso. Esta é a casa dos seus pais."

Ele começou a me beijar novamente e eu sabia que não podia lutar contra isso também. "Mas..." Eu disse fracamente.

"Não se preocupe, amor. Vou ser rápido", ele murmurou no meu ouvido antes de desprender o fecho do meu sutiã.

* * *

**N/T: **_ Bella não seria Bella se não se esquecesse do Casamento de Alice, ela nega, mas só tem pensamentos em Edward e para disfarçar ela diz que é o trabalho, os manuscritos, um uhum agente finge acreditar..._

_Comentem o que pensam..._

_Até_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Bella puritana, sem querer fazer nada na casa dos sogros. Poxa Bella, eles nem tão na casa! Auidhusahduias _

_Comentem!_

_Bjs_

_KessyRMasen_


	10. O Casamento de Alice: A Compreensão

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**O Casamento de Alice: A Compreensão**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Acordei na manhã seguinte pelo brilho do quarto. Eu estava sozinha na cama. Sentei-me imediatamente quando olhei para o interior do cômodo. Em pouco tempo eu me lembrei que estava no antigo quarto de Edward em Forks para ser dama de honra de Alice em seu casamento. Eu exalei mais uma vez e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. Eu pensei que tinha sido sequestrada e depois corei forte quando eu percebi que eu estava nua sob os lençóis. Decidi tomar banho antes de ir cumprimentar Esme e Carlisle lá embaixo. Edward já estava lá também, provavelmente.

Eu cobri meu corpo com os lençóis e me levantei da cama. Peguei minha bolsa e tirei algumas roupas casuais. Decidi usar o banheiro de Edward, porque eu não quero que Esme ou Carlisle me encontrem apenas com lençóis no banheiro principal. Corei novamente. Fiquei bastante tempo sob o chuveiro de água morna antes da minha pele ficar enrugada. Me sequei, me vesti e saí do banheiro. Desta vez pude ver o quarto de Edward corretamente e corei de novo quando me lembrei o que fizemos na noite passada. Eu fiz a cama rapidamente e depois que tudo estava arrumado, me sentei sobre a cama feita. Olhei suas coleções de CDs e livros antes de parar em um álbum de fotos. Apertei os lábios e tirei o álbum da prateleira. Sentei-me na cama e abri cautelosamente o grande álbum. Sorri quando vi a primeira foto. Era de Esme e Carlisle segurando Edward ainda bebê. Imagino que a foto seja de quando eles saíram do hospital. Eles pareciam tão felizes e meu dedo acariciou a imagem. Mesmo como um bebê, você poderia dizer o quão bonito Edward iria ser quando crescesse. As fotos seguintes mostravam a infância de Edward e às vezes eu ri quando vi algumas fotos engraçadas. Mas então, eu vi uma foto de uma menina com cabelos de mogno e olhos castanhos e meu coração pulou uma batida.

Era eu.

A foto foi tirada espontaneamente e abaixo da imagem com seu jeito adorável e infantil Edward escreveu.

**Isabella Swan, meu anjo.**

Sorri novamente e meu coração se encheu de amor. Eu virei para a próxima página e vi minha foto com Edward quando éramos mais jovens. As páginas seguintes não foram diferentes e eu sorri de novo, quando vi uma foto de mim mesma quando ainda estávamos no colégio. Eu estava lendo sozinha no refeitório, e parece que Edward tirou a foto sem eu saber.

"Você gosta do que vê?"

Eu pulei na cama e fechei o álbum rapidamente. Ergui a cabeça para ver meu marido parado na porta com um sorriso no rosto. Revirei os olhos. "Você vai parar de me assustar assim?"

Ele riu e entrou no quarto. Notei que ele já tinha tomado banho também e usava uma camisa azul clara com calças escuras. Meu coração acelerou quando ele sentou ao meu lado na cama. Eu mal poderia descrever o quão bonito ele estava.

Ele beijou minha testa e acariciou meu cabelo. "Bom dia, amor. Me desculpe se eu saí mais cedo. Eu queria te preparar o café da manhã."

Eu sorri. "Bom dia. Tudo bem, de verdade." Eu dei-lhe o álbum. "Me desculpe por olhar o álbum sem a sua permissão."

Edward revirou os olhos. "Por favor, Bella. Este é seu quarto também. Pare de agir assim."

Ah, sim... bem, sobre isso... Fiquei nervosa de repente e meu marido percebeu a mudança em meu comportamento. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas. "Bella, o que foi?"

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. "Que horas seus pais voltaram para casa?"

Desta vez, Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Lá pela meia-noite, mais ou menos, eu acho. Por quê?"

Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficar vermelho. "Um... eles não nos ouviram, não é?" Perguntei-lhe em voz baixa. Ele me prometeu que seriamos rápidos, mas aparentemente nos deixamos levar e caímos em uma sessão febril de sexo.

Meu marido sorriu timidamente e passou os braços fortes na minha cintura. "Mesmo que eles tivessem nos ouvido, estamos casados. E este quarto precisa de alguns lembretes sobre isso."

Eu ri antes de Edward começar a me beijar e atei meus dedos em seu cabelo bronze. Nossos beijos ficaram mais intensos, antes de ouvirmos nossos nomes sendo chamados lá de baixo.

"Edward, Bella, o café da manhã está pronto!"

Eu quebrei o beijo enquanto Edward sorria para mim. Respirei profundamente. "É melhor irmos agora ou nunca vamos sair deste quarto."

Ele riu e nós nos levantamos da cama. Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos e nós dois descemos as escadas para a sala de jantar. Vi quando Carlisle e Esme já sentados à mesa de jantar sorriram quando me viram. Esme se levantou rapidamente de sua cadeira e se aproximou de mim rapidamente. Ela me deu um abraço terno e eu a abracei de volta.

"Olá, Bella. É muito bom vê-la novamente em nossa casa", disse ela para mim.

Eu sorri e me afastei da minha sogra. "Olá, Esme. É bom ver você também. Posso dizer que você está muito bem."

Esme sorriu e eu me aproximei de Carlisle. O pai de Edward se levantou da cadeira e também me deu um abraço. Ele bateu nas minhas costas suavemente e eu me inclinei para longe de seu abraço. "Vamos tomar café da manhã."

Eu concordei e nós nos sentamos na mesa de jantar. Conversamos ocasionalmente, com Carlisle sempre perguntando a Edward sobre sua preparação para a pós. Carlisle e Esme também perguntaram sobre o meu trabalho e me parabenizaram quando descobriram que eu fui promovida para a posição de editora sênior.

"Então, eu suponho que vocês dois estão aqui para o casamento de Alice. Estou certo?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Sim, pai", respondeu meu marido. "Bem, na verdade nós também queríamos visitá-los e ao Charlie antes de eu me mudar para Boston. Bella vai ser a madrinha da Alice, e eu vou ser o padrinho do Jasper."

Esme sorriu levemente. "Oh, eu tinha certeza disso. Eu já imaginava que Jasper não iria colocar Bella de par com outra pessoa."

Edward apertou os olhos. "Ele me conhece bem demais para fazer isso."

Revirei os olhos.

Depois de terminar nosso café da manhã, eu me ofereci para ajudar Esme a lavar a louça. Eu me senti mal por ela já ter feito o café da manhã sozinha. Edward e Carlisle foram para o escritório de Carlisle. E eu ia ter que passar um tempo com a minha sogra.

"Obrigado por me ajudar a limpar a mesa, Bella. Você não precisava ter feito isso", Esme falou-me no meio da nossa limpeza.

"Está tudo bem, Esme. Além disso, eu me sinto mal porque você é a pessoa que preparou o café da manhã", eu respondi.

Minha sogra riu. "Você é tão doce, Bella. Eu posso ver porque meu filho te ama tanto."

Eu sorri sem graça. Senti a saudade em sua voz. Isso fazia sentido, Edward era filho único. Bem, eu sou filha única também, mas eu nunca imaginei que meus pais sentissem muito a minha falta. Eu me perguntava como ela ficou quando Edward decidiu ir para Harvard, especialmente quando eu soube sobre o aborto de Esme. Eu poderia dizer que Esme é uma mulher grande e forte. Eu gostaria de ser tão forte quanto ela é, para poder acompanhar meu marido, sempre.

"Bella, há algo de errado?"

A voz de Esme me trouxe de volta à realidade. Eu pisquei e olhei para ela. "Hum... sim, eu estou bem."

Ela sorriu. "Então, você está feliz agora?"

Eu ri levemente. "Claro que eu estou, Esme. Estou muito feliz."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "É bom ouvir isso. Edward parece tão feliz depois que ele se casou. Ele parece... cheio de vida."

Eu sorri. "Eu sei. Eu só quero fazê-lo sempre feliz." O medo penetrou em meu peito quando me lembrei que eu costumava pensar que Edward ia se arrepender da sua decisão de se casar comigo.

Aparentemente Esme sentiu a hesitação da minha voz. Esme franziu as sobrancelhas. "Há alguma coisa incomodando você, querida?"

Corei. Oh, bem... eu nunca fui boa nesse negócio de mentir. Senti seu toque no meu ombro levemente. "Bella?" Esme me chamou.

Eu suspirei e me inclinei sobre o balcão da cozinha. "Vai ser difícil viver longe de Edward enquanto ele faz a pós. Eu quero ficar forte para ele, mas eu não sei como."

Esme sorriu e entrelaçou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros. "Eu nunca disse que vai ser fácil, Bella." Ela esfregou meu ombro suavemente. "Carlisle fez seu mestrado, quando Edward tinha apenas dois anos de idade."

Virei a cabeça para olhar para minha sogra e ela sorriu, olhando para a minha expressão.

"Não foi a melhor fase da minha vida, mas eu aprendi com ela. Sou casada com Carlisle Cullen, não com o Dr. Cullen." Esme disse novamente.

Eu ri com voz trêmula e assenti. Ela estava certa, no entanto. Não importa o quão ocupado Edward ficaria ou quantos pacientes ele iria ajudar, ele sempre seria Edward Cullen em casa, meu marido, o homem que eu amo e no futuro, o pai dos meus filhos.

"Foi decisão de Edward se tornar um médico depois que eu tive o aborto." E então, ela olhou para mim. "Tenho certeza que você já sabe sobre isso."

Engoli em seco. "Sim".

Esme sorriu novamente e seu olhar sonhador voltou. "Edward sempre fica preocupado pensando que você não vai entender o seu cronograma apertado ou sua ausência quando ele se tornar um pediatra. Mas eu disse a ele que você é uma mulher forte e que eu tenho certeza que você vai entender."

Minha mente vagou de volta para a época da nossa lua de mel quando Edward me perguntou isso e meu coração se apertou. Mesmo quando estava perseguindo seus sonhos, ele estava pensando em mim.

Esme tocou meu ombro. "É melhor você ir se não quiser se atrasar para o ensaio."

Eu ri e a abracei ternamente. "Obrigada, Esme."

Minha sogra bateu nas minhas costas e se afastou do meu abraço. "De nada, Bella. Por favor, faça meu filho sempre feliz."

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Eu vou".

Edward e eu fomos para a Delegacia de Polícia de Forks depois de dizer adeus a Carlisle e Esme. Eu tinha certeza de que meu pai estaria em seu escritório. Meu marido estacionou o Volvo antes de abrir a porta do passageiro para mim. Entramos na estação de mãos dadas e fomos recebidos por uma mulher idosa no escritório da frente. Lembrei-me da mulher porque ela tinha ido ao meu casamento e nós tínhamos conversado informalmente antes quando eu ligava para o meu pai. Ela nos felicitou mais uma vez antes de permitir que fossemos ver o meu pai.

Meu pai estava lendo uma pilha de papéis no momento em que eu entrei. Eu sorri. "Hey, papai."

Ele levantou a cabeça e sorriu. Então se levantou da cadeira e me deu um abraço. "Ei, querida. Eu sinto sua falta." E então, ele olhou para o meu marido e estendeu a mão. Edward apertou a mão do meu pai. "Ei, garoto. É bom ver você de novo."

Edward sorriu e acenou. "É bom vê-lo também, Charlie. Você parece ótimo."

Meu pai acenou com a mão. "Estou sempre ótimo." Ele limpou a garganta. "Então, eu acho que você está aqui para o casamento de Alice, certo?"

Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Certo, sem segredos nessa cidade. "Não, pai. Nós também viemos aqui para visitá-lo. Você não está feliz em nos ver?" Eu sorri docemente para meu pai.

Meu pai levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você nunca foi boa nesse negócio de flerte, querida. Você mesmo disse que não poderia flertar com os meninos desde que você falhou com o Jacob."

Edward virou a cabeça para mim. "Você o quê?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Eu disse a você, pai, foi apenas um desafio que sua irmã impôs. Eu nunca gostei do efeito do desafio, no entanto. Jake acabou pensando que eu gostava dele."

Meu marido apertou os olhos. "Então, foi assim que tudo começou."

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, por favor. Era apenas um desafio." Olhei para meu marido e esfreguei seu braço. "Não aconteceu nada."

Edward zombou. "Sim, certo."

Eu suspirei e olhei para o meu pai. "Obrigada por arruinar o momento, pai. Da próxima vez vou pensar duas vezes antes de visitá-lo novamente."

Meu pai riu e deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward. "Não se preocupe, meu filho. Eu só estava brincando. Então, o que vocês estão planejando para hoje?"

"Eu preciso ver Alice na casa de sua mãe e Edward tem que ver Jasper para o nosso ensaio. Que horas você vai chegar em casa, papai?" Perguntei ao meu pai.

Papai suspirou. "Eu não tenho certeza. Acho que vou ficar até mais tarde. Talvez eu veja vocês amanhã na cerimônia."

Eu balancei a cabeça. Lembrei-me das muitas vezes em que ele me deixava sozinha em casa na época em que eu morei com ele durante o ensino médio. "Tudo bem. Eu vou te ver em breve, pai." Eu dei-lhe um abraço enquanto Edward apertou a mão do meu pai mais uma vez.

Saí da delegacia com a mão enroscada no braço do Edward. Ele abriu a porta do passageiro e, em seguida, olhou para mim. "Será que isso acontece o tempo todo?"

Eu pisquei. "O que acontece o tempo todo?" Do que ele está falando? Será que ele ainda se preocupa com Jacob? "Jacob?"

Edward franziu o cenho. "Por favor, não mencione ele agora."

Eu ri. "Desculpe".

Edward suspirou e eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Ele se inclinou sobre o carro e eu espelhei seu movimento. "Querido, o que foi?" Perguntei-lhe.

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo várias vezes antes de olhar nos meus olhos. "Será que Charlie sempre deixava você sozinha em casa, quando estávamos na escola?"

Oh.

Pisquei várias vezes. "Bem... às vezes. Por que essa pergunta agora?"

Meu marido riu levemente e seus olhos ficaram tristes. "Eu não podia imaginar que você ficava sozinha em sua casa toda a noite. E se algo acontecesse com você? E se um bandido entrasse em sua casa ou talvez um vampiro?"

Huh, isso foi interessante.

Eu sorri e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura. Inclinei meu queixo em seu peito e ficamos olhando um para o outro. "Um vampiro? Realmente, Edward?"

Ele deu de ombros.

Eu ri e segurei minhas mãos sobre o seu rosto. "Eu estou bem, querido. Eu tenho você agora."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Mas eu vou ficar longe de você por causa da pós, vou deixá-la sozinha. Eu sou tão egoísta. Acho que vou me candidatar em outra faculdade."

"Edward!" Eu exclamei.

Ele suspirou e beliscou a ponte de seu nariz. Eu entendi a sua preocupação, mas ele não deve pensar sobre isso agora. De repente, as palavras de Esme tocaram em minha mente. Eu sabia como permanecer forte para ele. Segurei suas mãos. "Querido, por favor, olhe para mim."

Edward levantou lentamente a cabeça para olhar para mim. Sorri com amor. "Eu disse antes que eu vou ficar bem. Vou permanecer forte para você e você tem que ficar forte para nós. Nós falamos sobre isso muitas vezes antes. Eu tenho John para manter um olho mim quando você estiver fora e meu escritório fica do outro lado do quarteirão. Você não tem que se preocupar."

Meu marido suspirou e passou o braço em volta de mim. Eu me aconcheguei em seu abraço. "Prometa-me que você não vai ficar até tarde em seu escritório. Se você tiver que trabalhar até mais tarde, vá para casa e trabalhe lá", disse ele.

Sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem, eu prometo."

Edward beijou minha testa. "Eu te amo, Bella, e eu prometo que vou trabalhar duro para nossa família."

Ergui a cabeça e beijei ele suavemente. "Eu também te amo e eu sei que você vai."

Ele balançou a cabeça e então eu senti o meu celular vibrar no bolso. Peguei ele para ver uma mensagem de Alice. Eu nem precisei abrir a mensagem para saber que minha melhor amiga estava me esperando.

Edward sorriu. "Alice?"

Revirei os olhos.

Ele riu.

* * *

**N/T: **_Temos apenas mais 4 capítulos para o fim... então quando esse chegar a no mínimo 11 reviews, posto o 11, I Am Engaged To Bella Swan também foi atualizada e o próximo sai com pelo menos mais 3 reviews. Bjos Lary_

_p.s 2 DONA KESSY é RODS u-u_

**N/B: **_Bella toda envergonhada é muito hilário. lol Achei graça do Edward com ciúmes do flerte da Bella com o Jacob, hahahaha. Edward todo preocupado de deixar a Bella sozinha é um amor, não é? Deixem seus comentários! :)_

_Bjs,_

_KessyRMasen_


	11. O Casamento de Alice: O Grande Dia

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - ****O Casamento de Alice: O Grande Dia**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

Edward me levou para a casa de Alice, e havia vários carros na frente. Meu marido ficou tenso quando visualizou um BMW conversível vermelho, enquanto eu estava apenas suspirando. Seria um longo dia.

Olhei na direção do meu marido enquanto ele se mantinha sentado no banco do motorista olhando para o carro vermelho. Sorri levemente beijando sua bochecha. Ele virou a cabeça capturando meus lábios com um beijo apaixonado. Fiquei surpresa quando ele soltou o cinto de segurança colocando-se no meu assento. Relutantemente quebrei o beijo quando senti ele começar a acariciar a minha pele nua.

"Edward, agora não, por favor. Nós teremos tempo de sobra no nosso quarto," disse sem fôlego pra ele.

Ele fechou os olhos apoiando sua testa na minha. "Eu te amo, Bella."

Sorri acariciando sua bochecha. Ele abriu os olhos os fixando em mim. Seus olhos verdes mostravam amor, eu tremia sob seu olhar. "Eu também te amo, Edward. Tenha bons momentos com Jasper".

Ele respirou fundo e assentiu. "A que horas você vai chegar em casa?"

Dei de ombros. "Eu não sei. Bem, você conhece Alice. Ela provavelmente vai me arrastar para Port Angeles para alguns detalhes do casamento. Vamos nos ver na igreja durante a tarde."

Edward acenou com a cabeça novamente segurando meu rosto com a mão. "Se... Se Rosalie disser algo a você..."

Coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios e ele parou. Eu sabia o que ele ia dizer. Eu não estava feliz quando ouvi que aquela mulher loira seria uma das damas de honra de Alice, mas ela ainda era amiga de Alice. Eu poderia aceitar isso. "Não se preocupe comigo, querido. Mesmo que ela diga alguma coisa, eu sou a sua esposa agora. Eu não me importo sobre o que ela diz e você deve fazer o mesmo."

Os olhos do meu marido se iluminaram quando mencionei a palavra "esposa", eu quis rir com isso. Beijei seus lábios novamente soltando o meu cinto de segurança. "Eu vou ver você esta tarde."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Tudo bem, fique segura, querida."

Sorri calorosamente apontando para o cinto de segurança. "Não se esqueça de usar o cinto de segurança."

Ele revirou os olhos enquanto eu estava sorrindo.

Saí do carro acenando para ele enquanto ele dirigia pra longe da entrada de Alice. Respirei fundo e me virei para ver a casa de Alice. Fiz uma careta mentalmente antes de levar meus passos até a porta da frente da casa de seus pais. Antes que eu pudesse bater, a porta foi aberta e vi uma mulher com cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos em pé na minha frente.

Ela sorriu estendendo a mão. Eu cuidadosamente a tomei. "Oi", ela me cumprimentou. "Você deve ser Bella. Eu sou Terry."

Balancei a cabeça. Lembrei-me de uma das damas de honra de Alice com o nome de Terry. Falei com ela várias vezes por telefone. "Oi Terry. É bom conhecê-la."

Terry sorriu. "Eu também. Venha, entre."

Sorrindo entrei na casa de Alice. A última vez que eu tinha posto os pés por aqui foi quando estava prestes a ir para a faculdade, enquanto Alice preferia estudar design na França.

A casa estava lotada, embora não inteiramente lotada, fui recebida por seus pais e familiares. Nós conversamos por um tempo, eles me perguntaram sobre Edward. Mesmo a mãe de Alice brincou que eu deveria dar algumas orientações à Alice sobre a vida conjugal.

Levei um tempo para, finalmente, poder ver Alice. Ela gritou quando me viu e me abraçou com força. Voltei seu abraço. Eu senti falta da minha melhor amiga.

"Ei, Alice. Senti sua falta", disse a ela.

Alice se afastou do abraço sorrindo. "Eu senti sua falta também, Bella. Eu não posso acreditar que você é a Sra. Cullen agora. Como está o Edward?"

Ri levemente. "Ele está indo bem. Ele está indo para a casa de Jasper agora."

Ela concordou e, em seguida, pegou minha mão. "Vamos lá. Eu vou lhe mostrar o seu vestido."

Minha melhor amiga me encaminhou até seu quarto, pegando um vestido dourado lindo de cima da cama. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Uau, ela mantém um excelente bom gosto para vestidos. "Uau. Alice. Este vestido se parece mais com o vestido de casamento do que o vestido de uma dama de honra?" Perguntei a ela. O vestido era lindo, ele se arrastava até o chão, era mais longo do que eu me lembrava, vestidos de damas de honra são usualmente mais simples.

Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu te disse antes, eu quero que este casamento seja um marco. Meu vestido de casamento é mais sofisticado do que isso."

Bem, isso não me surpreendeu.

"Ei, Alice. Onde você quer que coloque estas flores?"

A voz de uma mulher foi ouvida da porta do quarto e nós duas nos viramos ao mesmo tempo para encontrar Rosalie. Tencionei, enquanto Alice se manteve calma. Rosalie mexeu em seus pés quando os nossos olhares se encontraram. Nós ainda não tínhamos uma boa impressão uma da outra.

"Você pode colocá-las no altar," Alice respondeu. "Apenas me deixe terminar o encaixe do vestido de Bella e então poderemos conversar."

Ela balançou a cabeça e rapidamente saiu do quarto.

Houve um silêncio por um momento antes de ouvir Alice suspirar. Olhei para minha melhor amiga e ela sorria com remorso. "Eu estou arrependida que eu pedi pra ela ser a minha dama de honra."

Eu sorri e balancei a cabeça. "Tudo bem, Alice. Ela é sua amiga também."

"De qualquer forma," ela disse de repente voltando ao seu modo de 'Alice'. "Por que você não tenta colocar o vestido?"

"Ah... ok..."

Entrei no banheiro e tirei as minhas roupas. Vesti o vestido e, surpreendentemente, o ajuste estava perfeito. Saí do banheiro e Alice sorria de orelha a orelha quando me viu.

"Como você sabia o meu tamanho?" Perguntei, surpresa.

Ela encolheu os ombros e movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro para verificar o vestido. "Eu usei o mesmo tamanho do seu vestido de casamento. Eu tinha certeza que você não planejava ter um filho em breve."

Corei, enquanto a minha melhor amiga dava risadinhas.

Como eu previ, Alice arrastou-nos para fora para verificar o local e os preparativos. Encontrei-me com as damas de honra, Maria e Betty. Eu já ouvi falar de Betty, Alice a mencionou uma vez em uma conversa por telefone quando eu estava hospedada em sua casa em Nova York. Nós verificamos o local, eu não estava surpresa quando vi as familiares paredes do ginásio de Forks. Eu ainda não entendia por que Alice quis se casar aqui e não em Nova York ou em outro lugar.

"Eu conheci Jasper nesta escola e ambos confessamos nosso amor um ao outro aqui. Essa é a minha razão de querer me casar aqui", Alice me respondeu quando perguntei.

Ok, então.

Tivemos nosso Chá de cozinha em Port Angeles, quando meu marido me enviou uma mensagem perguntando como eu estava. Mandei uma mensagem de volta explicando o plano de ir direto para a igreja e que eu esperava encontrá-lo lá. Perguntei o que ele estava fazendo e ele respondeu dizendo que ele tinha acabado de ouvir as palhaçadas de Emmett e conversado com os pais de Jasper.

"Então, você é casada, né?"

Olhei para cima encontrando com olhos castanhos de Terry. Sorri timidamente. "Sim, eu sou."

Ela sorriu de volta derramando uma cerveja em seu copo. "Eu aposto que ele é o cara perfeito pra você."

Suspirei brincando com o meu copo. De alguma forma eu não estava gostando da direção desta conversa. "Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro." murmurei.

Terry deu uma risadinha. "Acredite em mim, querida. O casamento é apenas uma ilusão. Você aprecia os doces apenas no início. Vamos ver se você ainda manterá a faísca quando você olhar para o seu marido daqui a vinte anos."

Apertei os olhos. "Qual é o seu ponto?"

Ela sorriu. "Eu só estou dizendo a você, querida. Você deve estar preparada para isso. Você apenas se casou há poucos meses atrás. Ainda há um longo caminho a percorrer."

Tudo bem, isso era pior do que ter que lidar com Rosalie.

"Principalmente na seção de cama", ela continuou. "O sexo é bom no início, mas espere até você ter filhos e explodir seu corpo. Ele não vai nem querer olhar para você."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas tomando um gole da minha bebida.

"Então, eu acho que o seu marido ainda te trata bem", ela sorriu.

Olhei para ela. "Ele sempre me tratou bem."

Terry riu bebendo um gole de bebida. "Como eu disse, é apenas o começo."

Inclinei minha cabeça. Seu comportamento era estranho, mas interessante. Quero dizer... por que ela concordou em ser dama de honra de Alice se ela desprezava o casamento?

"Você é casada?"

"Eu FUI casada," ela me respondeu sem pensar.

Eu entendi.

"Antes dele fugir com uma vagabunda!"

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Bem, isso explicava tudo.

"Terry! Bella, vamos! Precisamos ir para a igreja. Jasper está esperando por nós", eu ouvi a voz de Alice. Eu nunca estive mais agradecida ao ouvir sua voz estridente. Ela me salvou da fúria de Terry por seu marido trapaceiro.

"Vamos, Terry! Temos muito trabalho a fazer", eu disse a ela me levantando da cadeira.

Fomos até a igreja, eu vi dois carros parados em frente do edifício. O Volvo do meu marido e um sedan cinza. Talvez fosse o carro de Jasper. Honestamente, eu nunca imaginei Jasper como uma pessoa que dirigia um carro como esse. Ele era mais como... uma alma velha. Vi meu marido em pé perto da porta da igreja, ele sorria abertamente quando ele viu o carro de Alice. Ele sabia que eu estava no Porsche.

Saí do carro e meu marido se aproximou de mim rapidamente. Eu não sei por que, mas eu não estava intimidada pela perspectiva que Terry tinha sobre o casamento. Edward e eu já passamos por muita coisa e eu tinha certeza que poderia lidar com os problemas futuros.

Edward beijou minha testa profundamente. "Oi, amor. Senti sua falta."

Sorri. "Senti sua falta também. Você teve um bom momento?"

Ele franziu os lábios. "Além de lidar com as palhaçadas de Emmett, sim, eu tive um bom momento."

Eu ri e então ouvi Alice chamar nossos nomes. Corei um pouco. Eu sempre me esqueço dos outros quando tenho meu tempo com meu marido. Edward sorriu quando ele olhou para as minhas bochechas vermelhas, entrelaçou nossas mãos, então, ele ficou tenso e estreitou os olhos.

"O que foi? O que é isso?" Perguntei curiosamente.

Edward não respondeu, ao invés disso ele olhou em outra direção. Eu segui os seus olhos foi quando deparei com os olhos especulativos de Terry. Edward e Terry se olharam um para o outro até Terry revirar os olhos e entrar na igreja.

"Eu não gostei dela", afirmou Edward.

Eu pisquei. "Como?"

Meu marido olhou pra mim. "Ela te disse alguma coisa?"

Cocei a cabeça. "Bem... algumas coisas. Por quê?"

"Ela parece confusa", meu marido disse novamente. "Não confie em tudo o que ela disser."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Sério?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Ela sempre manipula as pessoas ao seu redor. Basta ter cuidado."

"Como você sabe?"

Meu marido sorriu timidamente e bateu na têmpora levemente. "Leitor de mentes, lembra?"

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, super! Sou casada com um monstro que pode ler mentes."

Ele sorriu sussurrando no meu ouvido. "Isso é verdade. Mas esta aberração se casou com a mulher mais bela e surpreendente. Eu bati todos os personagens de _Heroes_, meu bem."

Eu ri com Edward. Apertei os lábios. "Como Alice pode ser amiga desse tipo de pessoa?"

Edward sorriu oferecendo o braço para mim. Tomei-lhe o braço e caminhamos em direção aos degraus da igreja. "Alice sabe disso também, acho que ela sabe como lidar com ela."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente.

O ensaio do casamento ocorreu bem. Não tropecei em meus próprios pés... bem, principalmente porque Edward me segurou firmemente. Encontrei com Emmett de novo, o homem me deu um abraço de urso enorme antes de Edward bater em suas costas ordenando para me liberar. Eu me encontrei com alguns amigos de Jasper também e todos eles eram pessoas muito agradáveis.

Fui com Edward para casa de seus pais, tomamos um banho rápido, colocamos a roupa para a festa de despedida de Alice. Alice estava determinada a ficar fora até tarde, é claro, mas Edward avisou Alice que queria me pegar antes da meia-noite, e fizeram uma trégua, prometendo a ela que me levaria para a casa de seus pais antes do almoço na manhã seguinte. Mais uma vez, a conversa entre eles foi interessante para eu ver e me lembrar que eu deveria aprender algumas dicas de como ganhar uma conversa com Edward.

Depois de ter um jantar rápido com Carlisle e Esme, Edward me levou de volta para a casa dos Brandons, antes dele sair para a casa de Jasper. Sinceramente, não queria saber o que os homens tinham planejado para a festa de despedida de solteiro de Jasper. Com Emmett ao lado deles, eu só podia imaginar o pior.

Para minha surpresa, Alice só queria uma noite de DVD para todos nós eu percebi que entre aquelas mulheres, exceto por Terry, eu era a única que era casada. Maria e Betty me questionaram sobre Edward. Eu tinha certeza de que elas o perceberam quando andamos até o altar no ensaio desta tarde. Terry e Rosalie me ignoraram, eu fiquei feliz com isso. Quando terminei minha bebida, fui para a cozinha para pegar um copo de água. Eu não achava que uma noite inteira de cerveja e bebidas alcoólicas seria muito boa para mim.

Eu estava bebendo o meu copo de água quando Rosalie pisou dentro da cozinha e eu fingi ignorá-la até que ela falou. "Oi, Bella".

Eu sorri timidamente. "Oi".

Ela tomou um copo de água também. "Então, como você está?"

Dei de ombros. "Ótima. Obrigada por perguntar."

Rosalie concordou. "E Edward?"

Tomei minha bebida. "Você o viu na igreja esta tarde. O que você achou?"

A mulher loira sorriu. "Ele pareceu estar feliz. Eu nunca o vi assim antes."

Dei de ombros. "Isso explica tudo então."

Rosalie sorriu para si mesma se inclinando sobre o balcão da cozinha. "Eu desejo que eu possa fazer Emmett feliz assim um dia."

Coloquei meu copo sobre a pia passando por ela. "Então, tente!" Disse a ela antes de sair da cozinha.

Exatamente à meia-noite, Edward me pegou e voltamos para a casa de seus pais. Troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, me enrolei sob o edredom esperando meu marido se juntar a mim. Eu olhei para o teto e minha mente voltou para o momento durante o chá de cozinha nupcial de Alice, a conversa com Terry. Como eu disse, ela não me intimidou, mas ela poderia ter dito alguma verdade? Não havia nenhuma garantia para uma vida perfeita. Devemos trabalhar para isso.

E então, senti a mudança na cama e olhei para meu marido. Ele sorriu eu coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça suavemente. "Você teve um bom momento hoje?" ele me perguntou em voz baixa.

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Você poderia dizer isso."

Ele exalou. "Isso é bom porque eu realmente não suportei a ideia do Emmett envolvendo strippers."

Sorri timidamente. "Sério?"

"Sim. Mas eu consegui escapar para o quarto de Jasper e fiquei lá até a meia-noite."

Eu ri. Ele era um marido fiel.

"Como foi a sua festa?"

Dei de ombros. "Nada de interessante. Uma noite de DVD. Acho que Alice já tinha feito a grande festa em Nova York."

Senti o aceno de Edward. "E aquela mulher de cabelos escuros... ela não fez nada para você, não é?"

Suspirei. "Não. Nada em particular."

E então, o senti inclinar o meu queixo para cima me fazendo olhar direto em seus olhos verdes. Seus olhos estavam apertados. "O que ela disse pra você?"

Sorri fracamente. "Alguma coisa sobre como a doçura do casamento só existir no início do casamento e ela disse que a centelha terá desaparecido depois de vinte anos de casamento."

Edward zombou. "Péssima! Ela disse isso porque ela não tem ideia sobre um relacionamento real."

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Eu sei".

Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi meu marido revirar os olhos. "Por favor não me diga que você se afetou com o que ela disse."

Dei de ombros. "Bem, existe uma possibilidade. Eu quero dizer... quando eu engravidar, vou engordar e vou ter marcas por toda a minha barriga após dar à luz ao nosso filho e eu vou ficar velha, enrugada e meu cabelo ficará branco... " Minha voz vacilou.

Edward riu beijando a ponta do meu nariz. "Se você pensa que eu te amo só por causa da sua aparência, ou como você é agora, você está absolutamente errada, meu amor. Você vai ter nossos filhos, definitivamente você vai lutar antes de termos nossos filhos e por que eu não a amaria ainda mais quando nosso filho nascer? Que homem estúpido eu seria se eu tivesse esses tipos de pensamentos. Quanto a ficar velha... bem, você acha que eu ainda vou ficar assim? E quando eu ficar enrugado também e tiver os cabelos brancos? "

Pisquei várias vezes. Oh! Sim, ele tem um ponto!

Meu marido sorriu acariciando minha bochecha. "Eu realmente quero envelhecer com você, Bella. Ter meus filhos com você e te amar incondicionalmente para sempre."

Meu coração se aqueceu, eu o beijei profundamente. Edward respondeu ansiosamente como sempre, comecei a brincar com a bainha de sua camiseta. Eu queria agradá-lo agora, por me amar e me aceitar como eu sou. Edward quebrou o beijo segurando a minha mão. "Amor, não temos que fazer isso esta noite. Você está cansada."

Olhei pra ele. "Você não quer?"

"Bem... eu quero, mas..."

Coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios. "Não pense, apenas sinta."

Edward olhou pra mim com olhos escuros balançando a cabeça lentamente. O beijei o empurrando pra trás, e acabamos fazendo um amor febril em duas sessões. Eu não me importava que estivéssemos em seu antigo quarto e seus pais provavelmente poderiam nos ouvir. Tudo o que eu via era ele e eu o queria.

Nós estávamos hiperventilando depois disso, ainda enrolados um no outro e... nus. "Uau", Edward disse sem fôlego. "Eu deveria elogiá-la mais vezes."

Eu ri o beijando castamente.

"Eu te amo, Edward."

Ele me beijou. "Eu te amo muito, Bella."

Acordei na manhã seguinte antes de Edward. Ele ainda estava dormindo debaixo dos lençóis, corei ligeiramente lembrando o que aconteceu na noite anterior. Ele provavelmente ainda se sentia cansado depois do que fizemos. Beijei seus lábios suavemente antes de me levantar da cama, peguei nossas roupas jogadas. Tomei meu banho, lavei os cabelos para me preparar para hoje. O dia do casamento de Alice, eu não podia esperar para vê-la caminhar até o altar. Ela deveria ter se casado em primeiro lugar, mas ela sempre disse que eu merecia me casar antes dela.

Depois de trocar as roupas e secar meu cabelo, entrei na cozinha e vi Esme que já estava lá preparando o nosso café da manhã. Sorri. "Bom dia, Esme," a cumprimentei.

Esme virou a cabeça sorrindo pra mim. "Bom dia, Bella", ela sorriu. "Eu posso dizer que dormiu bem."

Corei de leve. Eu tinha certeza que ela e Carlisle provavelmente ouviram o que fizemos na noite passada. Limpei a garganta. "Hum... sim... bem, eu posso te ajudar com alguma coisa?"

Esme deu uma risadinha. "Claro, querida."

Ajudei a preparar o café da manhã com Esme. Edward desceu as escadas logo depois que havíamos organizado a mesa. Ele beijou meu pescoço suavemente. "Bom dia, amor. Você está linda hoje", sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Eu sorri timidamente. "Ah... obrigada pelo elogio, querido. Você está fazendo isso para que você possa ter o seu caminho comigo novamente hoje à noite?" Perguntei sedutoramente.

Os olhos de Edward brilharam, ele passou os braços fortes na minha cintura. "Hmmm ... isso é uma boa sugestão, mas eu só quero cumprimentar a minha esposa. Isso poderia ser um bônus, você não acha?"

Ri arrepiando os cabelos. "Seja bonzinho. Temos um longo dia pela frente."

Ele riu beijando minha bochecha antes dele cumprimentar Esme. Carlisle desceu as escadas adentrando a sala de jantar mais tarde e todos nós comemos o café da manhã juntos. Eles não falaram sobre alguns ruídos 'incomuns' da noite passada, embora em alguns pontos eu pude ver Edward revirar os olhos enquanto Carlisle sorria pra ele. Devia ser algum tipo de piada interna entre eles e eu não queria saber sobre isso.

Levei o presente de Alice na minha bolsa, Edward me levou para a casa de Alice antes de ir se encontrar com Jasper. O beijei dando adeus para o dia. Nós não iríamos nos ver outra vez até à tarde na igreja. A casa estava tão lotada na hora que eu cheguei, tentei o melhor que pude para ajudar Alice até a hora do almoço. Depois de ter o nosso almoço, era o momento da noiva e das damas de honra se prepararem para o casamento. Alice havia escalado alguns maquiadores da revista onde trabalhava para nos ajudar a nos arrumar, e seria a primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui, que eu teria a chance de ver o seu vestido de casamento. Alice estava certa, era sofisticado e ainda lindo. Ela escolheu uma cor dourada, assim como os vestidos das damas de honra.

Aguentei a sessão de maquiagem por uma hora e então esperei pacientemente enquanto o cabeleireiro fazia meu cabelo antes que eu pudesse me transformar na dama de honra com o vestido. Pisquei várias vezes quando vi meu reflexo no espelho. Eu estava diferente... brilhante. Fiquei imaginando se meu marido estaria semelhante. Eu ainda podia me lembrar como ele estava bonito no dia do nosso casamento e ele estava, provavelmente, ainda mais bonito agora.

Após a seleção final, as damas de honra foram para a igreja, eu fui a única que ficou para trás. Eu iria à igreja com Alice antes dela caminhar pelo corredor com o Sr. Brandon. Coloquei meu presente sobre a sua mala e deixei uma nota para abrir seu presente quando ela chegasse no seu destino de lua de mel. Ha! Hora da vingança!

Verifiquei-me outra vez antes de procurar por Alice. A vi em seu quarto, em pé na frente de seu espelho, com expressão nervosa. Sorri e bati na porta suavemente. Alice virou a cabeça sorrindo timidamente quando me viu.

"Ei, você está bem?" Perguntei a ela.

Minha melhor amiga acenou com a cabeça e olhou novamente para o espelho. Nossos olhos se encontraram no nosso reflexo. Alice sorriu. "Você está linda, Bella. Edward é um homem de sorte."

Eu ri. "Obrigada. Hoje é tudo por você, Alice."

Alice riu muito e suspirou. Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Há algo de errado? Você deveria estar feliz. Este é o dia do seu casamento."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu estou apenas nervosa."

Ergui as sobrancelhas e fiquei ao lado dela. "Nervosa? Eu nunca poderia imaginar que Mary Alice Brandon poderia se sentir nervosa."

Ela apertou o meu ombro levemente, enquanto eu estava sorrindo. E então, ela suspirou. "Eu espero que eu tenha tomado a decisão certa."

Olhei para ela. "O quê? Do que você está falando?"

"Como você sabe que Edward é a pessoa certa pra você?" Alice me perguntou.

Eu pisquei. "Bem... é estranho que você me faça essa pergunta. Você é a psíquica, lembra?"

Ela riu nervosamente.

Sorri calorosamente. "Honestamente, eu não sabia que Edward era o único pra mim. Mas nós já passamos por muito e aprendemos que não podemos viver separados um do outro... bem, literalmente. Eu o amo e eu quero fazê-lo feliz. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com ele e sei que será a melhor coisa a fazer. Teremos modificações e eu só espero que nós nos modifiquemos juntos. "

Alice sorriu de volta. "Isso é tão doce, Bella. E sim, eu quero esse tipo de vida também. Eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com Jasper. Eu não posso viver sem ele."

Balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Bem, isso é bom. E agora, o que você precisa fazer é ir para a igreja comigo e dizer seus votos na frente do ministro e do seu futuro marido."

Alice riu e me deu um abraço terno. "Obrigada, Bella".

Bati em suas costas suavemente lançando em seu abraço. "Não por isso, Alice." Peguei o bouquet de Alice a entregando. "Parabéns, senhorita Brandon; e futura Senhora Whitlock."

Alice revirou os olhos antes de pegar o buquê da minha mão. Caminhamos de mãos dadas para o carro e fomos para a igreja. Havia quatro pessoas no carro, o primo de Alice, o Sr. Brandon, eu e Alice. No momento em que chegamos à igreja, Rosalie estava de pé em frente a porta, ela exalou quando viu o nosso carro. Ajudei Alice a sair do carro e caminhamos em direção aos degraus da igreja.

"Graças a Deus, você está aqui. Vou caminhar até o altar em 1 minuto", Rosalie disse para nós... bem, disse a Alice exatamente. Alice e eu nos entreolhamos e piscamos para ela. Ela apenas riu.

E então, quando a música do casamento mudou, era a dica para Rosalie entrar na igreja. Olhei para a minha melhor amiga segurando sua mão esquerda. "Não se preocupe, Alice. Tudo vai ficar bem. Parabéns," a abracei novamente antes de ser a minha vez de caminhar até o altar.

"Obrigada, Bella", ela sussurrou em meu ouvido antes de liberar o meu abraço.

Sorri respirando fundo antes de entrar na igreja. Não, não me sentia nervosa... eu estava mais ansiosa de estar com meu marido. Eu sabia que nós íamos caminhar juntos no corredor como dama de honra e padrinho. E, felizmente, eu não perdi a viagem quando eu me encontrei com ele. Ele estava além de lindo, com seu smoking preto, ele piscou várias vezes quando me viu. Sorri ligeiramente ligando a minha mão em seu braço, enquanto ele ainda olhava pra mim em um transe.

"Querido, nós devemos caminhar agora", sussurrei para ele.

Edward piscou novamente e limpou a garganta. "Ah... sim... desculpe."

Ri e nós andamos juntos pelo corredor antes dele lançar o meu braço para nos juntar a Jasper, enquanto eu esperava por Alice para segurar seu buquê quando ela trocasse votos com Jasper. Finalmente, ver minha melhor amiga se casando era avassalador para mim. Eu sabia que Jasper e Alice haviam esperado por muito tempo por este momento e eu estava feliz que eu podia estar aqui para vê-los se casando. Olhei para meu marido e o notei olhando pra mim. Corei e ele sorriu. Trapaceiro!

Quando eles terminaram de trocar os votos, eles assinaram os papéis e eu também como testemunha. Devolvi a Alice seu buquê de volta antes dela sair da igreja com seu novo marido. Eu a abracei pela última vez antes de vê-la correr para a porta da frente. Sorri para mim mesma antes de sentir alguém em torno da minha cintura. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver meu marido já de pé atrás de mim.

Ele sorriu. "Esta cerimônia me fez lembrar do que tivemos meses atrás."

Eu ri levemente. "Eu sei. Eu senti isso também."

E então, ele se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Você parece tão arrebatadora usando ouro. Mal posso esperar para chegar em casa à noite no quarto."

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas quando nossos olhares se encontraram ele sorriu. Revirei os olhos batendo no seu peito de brincadeira. "Mais tarde, querido. Nós ainda temos um monte de coisas para fazer."

Ele riu, em seguida, entrelaçou nossas mãos enquanto descia os degraus da igreja. Após a cerimônia principal, me dirigi para o ginásio da escola de Forks com meu marido para a recepção. Nós caminhamos lentamente por causa do meu vestido, mas eu também não poderia tirá-lo. Felizmente, a recepção começou sem atraso. Eu já estava exausta. Edward, como sempre, estava ansioso para uma dança. Além disso, como dama de honra, eu teria que dançar com ele como sendo padrinho. Dançamos ao som suave da música, eu não poderia dizer o título da canção. Eu só sabia que era Bryan Adams.

"Você está linda, Sra. Cullen", Edward me disse no meio da nossa dança.

Eu sorri. "Obrigada, Sr. Cullen. Posso dizer o mesmo de você."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "O quê? Você disse que eu estou bonito?"

Eu ri. "Sim, eu disse."

Meu marido sorriu beijando minha testa. Corei um pouco, lembrando que estávamos em público.

"Err... Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Alguns dos convidados já sabem que nós nos casamos, certo?" Perguntei.

Edward revirou os olhos. "Amor, isto é Forks. Aposto que até mesmo um cachorro sabe que nós estamos casados."

Ri levemente e, em seguida, meu riso desapareceu quando vi seus olhos. Antes que eu pudesse pensar, Edward se inclinou e capturou meus lábios apaixonadamente. Fiquei surpresa no início, mas depois os meus lábios se moveram com sua própria vontade. Eu relutantemente quebrei o beijo quando o mestre de cerimônia anunciou que era hora da noiva e do noivo dançar.

Me sentei na mesa principal com Edward ao meu lado, apreciamos a comida antes de fazer o meu discurso. Minutos depois, Alice e Jasper se sentaram próximos a nós dois e eu pude ver o quão feliz minha melhor amiga estava. Quando chegou a hora de entregar o meu discurso, me levantei e disse à plateia sobre a minha amizade com Alice e como ela me apoiou no início do meu relacionamento com meu marido. Eu também queria muita felicidade para a sua vida de casada os olhos de Alice estavam cheios de lágrimas. Edward fez um discurso semelhante, embora ele tenha contado algumas piadas que eu não entendi e não estava interessada em saber também.

Quando chegou o momento dos recém-casados fugirem da recepção, lembrei Alice do meu presente de lua de mel, ela revirou os olhos. Fiquei mais tempo no local para limpar toda a confusão entre as outras damas de honra. E então, quando tudo acabou, eu disse adeus para a família de Alice, deixando o ginásio e nos dirigindo para o carro de Edward.

Tirei meus sapatos quando me sentei no carro e suspirei. Edward olhou pra mim com uma expressão preocupada. "Você está bem, Bella?"

Balancei a cabeça. "Sim. Eu não posso acreditar que isso acabou. Eu nem sequer tive a chance de falar com meu pai."

Edward sorriu e brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo. "Nós poderíamos visitá-lo amanhã, antes de voltar para Seattle."

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Eu acho que isso é uma grande ideia! Vamos. Vamos para casa."

Ele sorriu novamente e beijou minha testa. "Eu acho que eu posso contar com meu bônus para essa noite", ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e bati no ombro do meu marido de brincadeira.

* * *

**N/A: **_Haverá uma passagem de tempo nos próximos capítulos._

**N/T: **_P__or que diabos essa Bella acredita de primeira em alguém que ela pouco conhece e duvida TANTO das palavras do homem que ela ama, nestas horas eu tenho vontade de bater nela alguém ai também sente esta fúria interior?_

_Até_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_O casamento de Alice foi fofo. E eu tenho a mesma dúvida que a Mili. A Bella precisa de terapia, lol._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_


	12. O Primeiro Aniversário

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à __Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**O Primeiro Aniversário**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

O tempo voou muito rápido... bem, pelo menos pra mim. Eu estava no meu antigo/novo apartamento; eu havia me mudado de volta há quase sete meses. Edward estava em Boston agora e lutava por sua graduação de doutorado**.** Depois de participarmos do casamento de Alice em Forks, visitei meu pai antes de voltarmos pra Seattle e antes que o processo de mudança começasse. Harvard enviou a carta de confirmação, não muito tempo depois, e eu não poderia ficar mais feliz de ver o meu marido ser novamente aceito em uma faculdade da Ivy League. Ambos estávamos adorando as nossas vidas casados, mesmo havendo muita argumentação, algumas vezes, mas sempre pudemos encontrar uma saída e nunca deixamos o argumento ser fundamental.

Eu ajudei Edward com todas as suas coisas, até mesmo voei com ele pra Boston uma vez para ajudar a arrumar, em um fim de semana antes de finalmente ele se mudar por boas três semanas. Ele não se esqueceu do Audi azul, no entanto. O brilhante carro estava lá no meu apartamento dois dias antes dele ir para Boston. Nós demos umas voltas com o novo carro, eu no banco do motorista, não pude lutar quando ele me arrastou para o banco de trás depois que voltamos. Vamos apenas dizer que batizamos algumas partes do carro. "Eu espero que você sempre sorria cada vez que você entrar aqui, enquanto eu estiver fora", disse ele pra mim depois de nós... batizarmos... o banco de trás, comigo ainda agarrada em seu braço enquanto ele colocava o meu cabelo bagunçado pra trás e me beijava profundamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça com esta memória e continuei a preparar o meu jantar na cozinha. Não foi fácil viver sem ele em primeiro lugar, somente sendo capaz de conversar por telefone ou por mensagens de texto ou falar via Skype, no entanto eu poderia administrar isso. Sendo calouro, Edward nem sempre tinha tempo livre. Às vezes nós podíamos conversar a noite toda pelo Skype, mas às vezes só poderíamos conversar por 10 minutos antes dele ter que terminar a nossa conversa. Eu consegui ir visitá-lo dois meses depois dele ter se mudado quando eu fui capaz de pedir um dia extra de folga. Passei meu fim de semana com Edward e ele manteve a sua promessa de me levar para a Biblioteca John F. Kennedy, também nos trancamos no quarto e fizemos... algumas coisas.

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente e desliguei o fogão. Eu não conseguia nem me concentrar. Olhei o relógio e ele marcava 19:30 da noite de quinta-feira. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e fui até o meu quarto, peguei meu laptop, o levei para a sala e liguei. Depois de ligar a conexão com a internet, eu abri meu Skype e cliquei no nome do meu marido. Seu nome estava piscando indicando que ele estava online também. Meu coração bateu forte no meu peito e eu mordi meu lábio novamente. Segundos depois, a janela brilhou, e eu pude ver o rosto do meu marido na tela do laptop. Eu ri sem fôlego e quase chorei. Puxa, eu estava terrível!

"Olá, meu amor. Eu não esperava que você ficasse online esta noite. Você não está ocupada?" ele me perguntou. Ele sabia que a minha nova posição no escritório às vezes me ocupava durante a semana, por isso raramente falávamos durante a semana.

Eu engoli minhas lágrimas. "Oi, querido. Como você está?" Eu fiz uma careta mental. Nossa... o quanto isso era frustrante. Esse cara é meu marido, não um namorado de longa distância.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas. "Amor, o que há de errado? Você estava chorando?"

Eu não consegui segurar as lágrimas e chorei silenciosamente.

"Bella!"

Eu lentamente enxuguei as lágrimas do meu rosto e olhei para a tela. Edward olhou pra mim com dor em seus olhos. "Querida, o que há de errado? Você se machucou? Alguém machucou você?" Sua voz mudou nas últimas palavras e seus olhos se voltaram apertados.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Eu não queria deixá-lo preocupado. "Não, eu estou bem, Edward. Realmente! Eu estou bem!"

Seu rosto suavizou. "Bella, como você pode dizer isso? Você está chorando."

Eu sei disso.

Eu suspirei. "Eu estou sentindo a sua falta agora, Edward", eu disse pra ele em voz baixa. Eu prometi a mim mesma que seria forte por ele, mas às vezes isso era demais pra mim.

Edward suspirou e sorriu. Ele levantou a mão e tocou a tela, provavelmente tocando o meu rosto na tela de seu laptop. "Bella, querida, eu sinto sua falta também. E você sabe o quê? Às vezes eu só quero desaparecer da minha classe, pegar o primeiro vôo para Seattle e abraçá-la durante todo o dia em seu apartamento."

Eu ri entre as minhas lágrimas, enquanto Edward sorriu. "Tudo vai ficar bem, Bella", ele disse novamente.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente e tentei o meu melhor para sorrir. "Como estão os estudos? Está difícil?"

Edward franziu os lábios. "Bem... nada que eu não possa lidar. Já que é apenas o começo do semestre, eu só tive algumas introduções. Eu ficarei responsável pelo hospital local no próximo semestre."

Eu me encolhi mentalmente com a imagem de quando eu não poderia ser capaz de contatá-lo livremente como agora, quando ele estivesse comandando o hospital. Eu sorri pra ele. "Você se sairá muito bem, Edward. Eu sei que você vai."

Meu marido sorriu e arrastou seu dedo pra cima e pra baixo na tela. Seus olhos verdes se suavizaram. "Obrigado, Bella. Você significa muito pra mim. Eu não vou deixar você ficar triste."

Eu concordei e levantei a minha mão também. Eu toquei o meu dedo na tela, fingindo tocar seu rosto então eu notei, ele cortou o cabelo. Eu pisquei. Por que eu não percebi isso antes? "Edward, você cortou o cabelo?" Lembrei-me de como seu cabelo estava rebelde da última vez que falei com ele no Skype e agora seu cabelo estava mais curto e muito... melhor. Meu coração torceu. Eu passei os dedos por seu cabelo.

"Oh," sua mão tocou seu cabelo e ele sorriu. "Nada demais, no entanto. Mesmo você não sabendo disto, no fim funcionou."

Corei. "Desculpe, eu só..."

Ele riu. "Não é um problema, Bella. Eu só quero manter meu cabelo... arrumado... pra quando você me ver."

Eu ri levemente. Oh sim, eu ainda me lembrava que eu disse isso a ele. "Você está ótimo, querido", eu elogiei.

Ele sorriu infantilmente e eu não consegui segurar o riso novamente. "Então, como foi no trabalho?" ele me perguntou com brilho nos olhos.

Nós conversamos por um tempo até eu sentir sono. Eu até havia esquecido do meu jantar até que Edward me lembrou e me fez prometer que eu comeria a minha comida. Eu dei um beijo na tela e declarei o meu amor pra ele antes de desligar, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Eu continuei na cozinha com o meu jantar e um sorriso no meu rosto.

Hoje eu voltei pra casa me sentindo exausta. Acabei de terminar a nova edição do livro de Kelly que eu irei assistir o lançamento no próximo mês. Caminhei para o meu quarto e coloquei a minha bolsa na minha mesa virando meu laptop. Eu chequei meu e-mail, no caso de ter um e-mail de Edward, mas não, eram só alguns e-mails de spam, eu suspirei. Me sentei na minha cadeira e naveguei para a minha conta do Facebook, pisquei várias vezes quando li um lembrete do meu aniversário de casamento... bem... meu e de Edward; o primeiro aniversário de casamento. Mordi o lábio e abri minha conta do Skype, mas descobri que meu marido não estava online. Meu coração se afundou. Percebi que ele deveria estar tão ocupado neste primeiro semestre e eu só poderia desejar o melhor pra ele.

Eu sorri tristemente e peguei meu BlackBerry da minha bolsa. Comecei a escrever uma mensagem de texto pra ele.

**Ei, bonitão. Como você está? Ocupado? Eu espero que você não se esqueça de descansar e comer comida. Err... na próxima semana será o nosso aniversário, querido. Teremos algum plano de celebração? Você não terá que vir pra cá, se você não puder. Por favor, me mande uma mensagem ou me ligue de volta. Eu te amo pra sempre, Bella.**

Eu apertei o botão de enviar e fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho e mudar as roupas. Quando saí do banheiro, eu ainda não tinha recebido uma resposta de Edward. Eu fiz uma careta. Preparei um jantar simples pra mim e orei em silêncio na minha cama para que estivesse tudo bem com meu marido**.**

Havia se passado quase uma semana desde a última vez que eu tinha enviado uma mensagem para Edward e ele tinha respondido minha mensagem três dias depois. Nos falamos pelo Skype, mas ele parecia tão distraído e não mencionou nada do nosso aniversário. Meu coração doeu, mas quando eu vi os seus olhos cansados, eu reprimi o impulso de perguntar a ele sobre o nosso aniversário. Eu tentei me convencer continuamente na minha cabeça que se tratava apenas de uma data e, além disso, eu não me lembrava dos específicos detalhes no início do nosso relacionamento, então eu achei que não seria algo tão importante afinal.

Meu BlackBerry vibrou na quarta-feira à noite, dois dias antes do nosso primeiro aniversário. Meu coração acelerou erraticamente e eu rapidamente peguei meu telefone e suspirei decepcionada quando vi o identificador de chamadas.

Alice.

Eu sorri tristemente e respirei fundo antes de pressionar o botão pra atender. "Olá, Sra. Whitlock."

"Bellaaaaa!" A voz de Alice tocou no meu ouvido e eu estremeci. Uau, ela certamente não muda em nada.

"Oi, Alice. Como você está?" Perguntei a minha melhor amiga. Esta era a primeira vez que ela me ligava depois do seu casamento.

"Ah, eu estou bem. E você? Como está o Edward?"

Eu engoli o nó na garganta. "Ele está... ele está bem. Obrigada por perguntar," Eu esperava que ela não pudesse perceber minha hesitação. Eu sinceramente sabia que Edward não estava bem, mas ele não comentou sobre isso comigo e eu não queria forçá-lo.

"Bem, isso é bom", Alice respondeu, e meus olhos se arregalaram. Uau, ela acreditou na minha resposta? "De qualquer forma, enviei um pacote pra você. Ele deve chegar em dois dias. Espero que você não tenha nenhum plano para a noite de sexta-feira."

Eu pisquei. "Err... sexta-feira?" Sexta-feira era o nosso primeiro aniversário. Honestamente, eu não sei o que eu faria naquele dia. Especialmente quando me lembrei que meu marido não mencionou nada sobre isso das vezes que nós conversamos.

"Bella? Você tem planos para sexta-feira?" Alice me perguntou curiosamente, havia preocupação gravada em seu tom.

Preocupação? Por que ela deveria estar preocupada? Que tipo de pacote ela quis dizer? Era tão precioso que eu tinha que ficar no meu apartamento na noite de sexta-feira? "Eu ainda não tenho planos," eu respondi com sinceridade. "Mas isso pode mudar."

"Oh, eu entendo," Alice continuou "Mas, por favor, Bella. Você tem que ficar no seu apartamento na noite de sexta-feira, certo? Prometa-me!"

E agora, eu estava ficando confusa. "Umm... Alice, você pode explicar que tipo de pacote você enviou pra mim? Parece importante."

"É claro que é importante, sua boba", eu podia imaginar a minha melhor amiga revirando os olhos. "Só esteja lá na noite de sexta-feira. Ok, Bella?"

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Tudo bem."

"Ótimo. Tenha uma noite agradável, Sra. Cullen. Diga oi para Edward por mim", disse Alice e a linha ficou muda.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas e olhei para o meu BlackBerry. O que foi isso?

Eu ainda não pude falar com Edward pelos próximos dois dias. Mesmo em nosso aniversário, eu não pude nem ligar no seu celular e vê-lo no Skype porque estava inativo. Eu estava começando a me preocupar, mas rapidamente descartei cada pensamento negativo. Carlisle e Esme me ligariam se alguma coisa acontecesse com Edward. Eu fui trabalhar na sexta-feira com um melancólico humor, o que era uma coisa boa eu só trabalhar com scripts por que às vezes eu perdia a minha concentração. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward. Parei meu trabalho no meio e não pude resistir as lágrimas dos meus olhos de caírem. Deus, espero que ele esteja bem.

Parei no café perto do meu escritório para tomar um café, na tentativa de acalmar os nervos. Lembrei-me que me encontrei com Edward aqui e também conheci Riley que me dissera ter me visto pela primeira vez após a nossa separação neste café. Este lugar significava muito pra mim. Fiquei lá por um tempo para acalmar meus nervos. Eu quase quebrei novamente quando me lembrei que hoje era o nosso aniversário de casamento, eu tinha que comemorar... bem... se eu não estivesse assim, sozinha sem o meu marido. Eu queria ficar no café, mas eu tinha feito uma promessa a Alice que ficaria no meu apartamento hoje à noite. Fui para casa com o coração pesado e quase entrando no elevador ouvi John, meu locatário, chamando meu nome.

"Bella, tem um pacote pra você.", ele disse pra mim, sua cabeça apareceu na porta semi-aberta junto com um pacote em papel marrom na sua mão.

Virei-me e caminhei até ele. Eu sorri e peguei o pacote de sua mão. Era leve e dirigido a mim. Eu imediatamente reconheci a letra de Alice e levantei a cabeça para olhar para John. "Obrigada, John."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Tenha uma boa noite hoje, Bella."

Eu pisquei. "O... kay..." O que quer que isso signifique.

John ainda estava sorrindo quando a porta do elevador se fechou. Cocei a cabeça. Algo estava errado aqui. O som 'ding' indicava que eu estava no meu andar e eu pisei fora do elevador, caminhei até a minha porta e a abri. Abri a porta e entrei para a sala escura. Coloquei minha bolsa e o pacote de Alice sobre a mesinha perto da porta. Acendi as luzes e parei como uma estatua em meus pés quando vi um homem sentado no meu sofá. Meu coração ficou errático e eu quase não podia acreditar no que eu via. O homem se levantou e sorriu lentamente, enquanto eu estava em pé na minha porta com minhas roupas de trabalho e, talvez, sem maquiagem. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei com uma voz cheia de lágrimas.

Meu marido rapidamente se aproximou de mim e eu joguei meus braços no seu pescoço. Eu o abracei apertado e ele me abraçou de volta. Eu chorei no ombro dele enquanto ele gentilmente esfregava as minhas costas de cima pra baixo.

"Sshhh... querida, está tudo bem. Estou aqui... Eu estou aqui", ele me disse repetidamente.

Eu continuei a chorar, até que consegui me controlar. Eu lentamente o liberei do meu abraço e olhei pra ele. Ele sorriu e enxugou minhas lágrimas. "Olá, meu amor. Feliz aniversário", disse ele novamente.

Eu ri sem fôlego e o puxei para um beijo. O beijo aprofundou-se, eu pude sentir seu desejo da forma como ele correspondeu meu beijo. Seus braços viajaram para a minha cintura e ele me prendeu na porta. Atei meus dedos em seu cabelo e o puxei levemente e ele gemeu na minha boca. Sua língua roçou meus lábios, pedindo entrada, eu felizmente abri minha boca para recebê-lo. Nossas línguas lutaram enquanto nossos corpos se moldaram em um. Uma de suas mãos se moveu da minha cintura para segurar a minha nuca. Ele me beijou mais profundamente e nossa respiração se transformou exasperada. Nós terminamos nosso incrível beijo quando nós dois precisávamos de ar. Nós estávamos ofegantes e Edward encostou sua testa à minha.

"Isso foi... incrível..." ele disse sem fôlego.

Eu balancei a cabeça lentamente. "Sim, foi."

E então, ele sorriu. "Então, eu surpreendi você, amor?"

Eu respirei fundo e fechei os olhos, lembrando-me da dor quando eu não consegui contato com ele nestes dias. "Sim", eu respondi em voz baixa.

Senti que ele acariciou minha bochecha e eu abri meus olhos. Eu olhava em seus olhos verdes e ele sorriu novamente. "Por que não nos sentamos no sofá, querida? Eu sei que você quer fazer algumas perguntas."

Suspirei e acenei com a cabeça lentamente. Edward pegou minha mão e nós fomos para a sala de estar. Nos sentamos no sofá e eu me aconcheguei em seus abraços. Me senti em casa imediatamente. Edward acariciou meu cabelo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Você quer que eu te conte a minha história ou você quer que eu responda algumas perguntas suas?" ele me perguntou.

Honestamente, eu não tinha energia para perguntar nada pra ele. Além disso, tudo o que eu queria perguntar seria narrado em sua história. O que aconteceu com ele? Por que eu não pude conversar com ele?

"Diga-me a sua história, por favor", respondi-lhe com voz baixa.

Ele riu e beijou minha testa novamente. "Eu sei sobre nosso aniversário, amor. Você acha que eu vou esquecer isso? Claro que não. Casar com você há um ano, era meu sonho desde que eu tinha seis anos de idade. Nunca vou esquecer disso."

Eu balancei a cabeça e depois o ouvi suspirar. "Eu sei que você está infeliz, já que estamos vivendo separados e eu queria fazer algo por você no nosso aniversário de casamento. Eu queria estar aqui com você. É por isso que eu estava tentando terminar todas as minhas atribuições e até mesmo pedi um dia de substituição para que eu pudesse visitá-la hoje."

Meu coração se retorceu.

Edward enfiou a cabeça sob o meu queixo. "Eu sei que você deve ter sentido que eu estava te negligenciando ou que não estivesse me preocupando com você. Mas, a verdade é que eu estava pensando em uma maneira de fazer você se sentir especial hoje. Então, eu pedi ajuda."

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas. Ajuda? E, então, me lembrei de Alice. Inclinei pra longe do seu abraço e olhei pra ele. "Estaria Alice envolvida nisso?"

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu. "Envolvida? Claro que ela estava. Ela foi a que teve a ideia de ignorar você."

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu queria ficar com raiva deles por me fazer me sentir miserável neste dias, mas eu neguei o pensamento, porque eu sei que ambos tinham boas intenções.

"Eu não posso acreditar nisso", eu murmurei.

Meu marido riu. "Eu não queria fazer isso também, mas Alice me convenceu a acreditar nela. Então, eu fui junto com o seu plano, eu consegui reservar dois bilhetes e peguei uma folga hoje para celebrar com você."

Todos os meus pensamentos negativos desapareceram. Eu sempre soube que ele era um bom marido. Eu não conseguia parar as minhas lágrimas novamente e Edward rapidamente enxugou as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, eu sinto muito. Eu sei que você deve estar preocupada comigo. Mas, acredite em mim, amor. Esta não era a minha intenção. Por favor, me perdoe", ele me disse com os olhos feridos.

Eu ri levemente e balancei a cabeça. "Não, está tudo bem. Realmente. Estas são lágrimas de felicidade, Edward. Eu pensei que iria passar meu aniversário de casamento sozinha sem você e ter que lidar com o fato de que você estava me evitando..." Minha voz vacilou.

Edward segurou minhas mãos com força. "Nunca, em milhões de anos, eu tive esse tipo de pensamento por você, Bella Cullen. Você é minha vida. Sem você, eu não sou nada."

Eu balancei a cabeça novamente.

Edward sorriu. "Você está com fome, amor? Eu posso cozinhar pra você."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Não, eu não sinto fome."

Os olhos de Edward brilharam. "Por que você não abre o pacote, Bella?"

Eu pisquei. Como ele sabia do pacote? Droga, Alice!

Ele sorriu.

Revirei os olhos e me levantei do sofá. Fui até a mesa perto da porta e peguei o pacote marrom. Sentei-me ao lado de Edward e abri o pacote. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi uma lingerie muito pequena... azul com um chapeuzinho de festa na caixa.

"Você me deu lingerie de aniversário de casamento?" Perguntei ao meu marido, incrédula.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. "Eu encontrei o par exato, amor", ele disse pra mim enquanto puxou do seu bolso uma cueca azul junto com um chapeuzinho de aniversário do lado.

Eu pisquei. "Então... eu tenho que ficar seminua para ver você usando esta cueca azul e o chapéu?"

"Mas é claro, é uma situação 'Eu ganho, você ganha' amor. Se eu quero ver você seminua, e imagino que você também."

Eu pisquei novamente. "Você está falando sério?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça ansiosamente.

Eu franzi os lábios. "Não há negociação?"

Meu marido sorriu e se aproximou de mim lentamente. "Não."

Minha respiração engatou na minha garganta. "Não mesmo?"

Ele se aproximou e nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. "Não."

Seu aroma enfraqueceu minhas defesas e ele sabia que eu ia perder. Ele se inclinou na minha orelha e sussurrou: "Vem comigo, Isabella. Deixe-me dar prazer a você."

Eu quase caí de joelhos.

Edward riu e me levou ao estilo noiva para o meu quarto. Lembre-me de agradecer Alice no período da manhã e, provavelmente, agradecer a John também. Agora eu sabia por que ele estava sorrindo quando me deu o pacote.

Talvez o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento não fosse tão ruim, afinal.

* * *

**N/T: **_O que vocês acharam do aniversário/comemoração *cof cof*?_

_Todo mundo achou de verdade como Bella que o Edward iria dar um fora desses? Ah esse Edward muito improvável que faria tal estupidez! _

_Então deixe-nos uma review tão boa quanto imaginar um Edward com uma cueca azul sussurrando um vamos lá deixe-me te dar prazer, OH OH!_

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Sabia que Edward tava aprontando alguma e quando a Alice disse que tinha um 'pacote' pra Bella... hahaha. Ai esses dois s2_

_Imaginando Edward numa cueca azul com um chapeu de aniversário e sussurrando essas coisa *suspira e derrete*_

_Mandem reviews!_

_Bjs_

_Kessy Rods_

_P.S - Faltam apenas 2 para o final._

_P.S² - I Am Engaged To Bella Swan e Waiting For Dr. Right, também serão atualizadas essa semana. _


	13. O Segundo Aniversário

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à__Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**O Segundo Aniversário**

_Tradutora ~ Lary Reeden_

Dias.

Meses.

E antes que eu percebesse, já é nosso segundo aniversário. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. Embora eu ainda não me sentisse confortável em viver longe de Edward, eu conseguia. Edward estava em seu quarto semestre agora e começou a cumprir as horas hospitalares além das horas na faculdade. Durante esse tempo, eu o visitava regularmente, ou ele me visitava em Seattle. A longa distância surpreendentemente nos deixou mais carinhosos um com o outro e isso fez o nosso amor florescer. Para o nosso segundo aniversário, eu voei de Seattle para Boston para celebrá-lo com meu marido. Não que eu não quisesse ir para Boston de surpresa do jeito que ele fez para o nosso primeiro aniversário, mas eu não acho que isso daria certo uma segunda vez.

Meu voo chegou depois do meio-dia e Edward já estava lá no portão de desembarque com um grande sorriso no rosto e um buquê de lírios. Meu coração pulou uma batida e eu sorri de volta. Ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um grande abraço. Abracei-o de volta e fechei os olhos quando senti seu cheiro. É confortante para mim. Ele beijou minha bochecha e eu me inclinei para longe de seu abraço.

"Hey," ele cumprimentou.

Eu ri. "Oi." Olhei para o buquê na mão. "Isso é para mim?"

Edward sorriu e me entregou as flores.

"Como foi o voo? Você está com fome? Podemos almoçar antes de ir para o apartamento", disse Edward novamente e pegou a bolsa de viagem da minha mão. Ele passou o braço em meus ombros e começou a caminhar para a saída.

Dei de ombros. "Cabe a você. Talvez pudéssemos visitar o Ben."

Edward sorriu feliz e beijou a palma da minha mão. "Seu desejo é uma ordem, amor."

Corei, enquanto ele estava sorrindo.

Traidor!

Finalmente almoçamos no café de Ben. Ele estava feliz em me ver novamente e felicitou-nos pelo nosso segundo aniversário. Às vezes eu mesma não acreditava que já estávamos casados há dois anos e vivemos longe um do outro. Nosso estilo de vida separado também afeta a nossa intimidade com o outro... bem, não de forma negativa. A nossa intimidade ainda era boa, ainda melhor que antes.

Depois de terminar de comer, Edward nos levou com seu Volvo para o apartamento. Ele só trouxe o seu Volvo, enquanto seu Austin Martin foi enviado para sua casa em Forks. Ele estava no apartamento que nós encontramos, anos antes, quando ele foi aceito na pós. Eu o ajudei a arrumar tudo quando ele se mudou para cá, portanto, eu estava familiarizada com o apartamento também.

"Lar, Doce Lar", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando chegamos ao seu apartamento.

Sorri um pouco e sentei-me no sofá. Edward se sentou ao meu lado. Eu coloquei as flores que eu segurava na mesa de café. "Você quer tirar uma soneca?" ele me perguntou.

Eu balancei a cabeça cansada. "Sim, preciso recuperar as forças primeiro."

Edward riu e me beijou suavemente. Sem pensar, eu aprofundei o beijo e passei os meus dedos em seu cabelo. Ele gemeu levemente e eu tremi. Edward puxou meu corpo para mais perto e sua mão começou a passear pela minha camiseta sem quebrar o nosso beijo apaixonado. Minha respiração ficou superficial, quando eu senti ele acariciar a pele nua das minhas costas. Inclinei-me para longe para olhar em seus olhos e eles estavam escuros.

"Bella..." ele disse em voz rouca. "Você quer mesmo cochilar agora? Posso mantê-la quente na minha cama."

O sangue se acelerou em minhas veias. Eu sorri timidamente, embora meu coração batesse fortemente em meus ouvidos. "Em sua cama? Isso não está muito longe?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu prometo que vai ser bom."

Antes que eu pudesse responder, Edward me levantou do sofá em estilo noiva e marchou para o seu quarto... o nosso quarto.

Deitamos juntos na cama sob os lençóis; sem roupa. Inclinei-me em seu peito enquanto ele acariciava minhas costas suavemente. Ambos quietos e íntimos. Aqui é onde podíamos ser apenas Edward e Bella.

"Amor?", ele disse.

"Sim?"

"Você está feliz de se casar comigo?"

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e olhei para o meu marido. Ele olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos verdes.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso?" Perguntei-lhe com curiosidade.

Edward suspirou e inclinou sua testa na minha. "Porque eu sinto que não sou um bom marido. Eu vivo longe de você, e só sou capaz de ligar, mandar mensagens ou falar com você pelo Skype. Eu não posso estar lá para você o tempo todo e às vezes eu me sinto mal por isso. "

Meu coração se apertou. Por que ele sempre tem esse tipo de pensamento?

Eu acariciei seu rosto e ele olhou em meus olhos novamente. "Eu nunca pensei em você como um mau marido. Na verdade, você é o melhor que uma mulher pode ter e às vezes eu sinto que eu não sou boa o suficiente para você."

Os olhos de Edward ficaram duros instantaneamente.

Sorri instantaneamente sabendo que ele não gosta quando eu falo que não sou boa o suficiente para ele. "Você não gosta quando eu falo que não sou boa o suficiente para você, isso vale para mim também. Eu não gosto quando você fala isso sobre si mesmo. Estamos juntos neste casamento, Edward. Eu te amo."

Seus olhos suavizaram novamente e ele concordou. "Eu sei. Me desculpe se eu trouxe isso de novo."

Eu ri. "Meu marido bobo. E agora você me deve uma noite romântica para comemorar o nosso segundo aniversário."

Edward sorriu. "Oh, não se preocupe com isso, Sra. Cullen. Você não será desapontada."

Eu ri levemente. Eu tenho certeza.

No dia seguinte, exatamente no fim de semana, eu fiquei no apartamento enquanto Edward saiu para se preparar para o nosso aniversário. Eu não poderia imaginar que tipo de preparação ele fez para isso, mas eu não podia discutir com ele agora. Eu trouxe um vestido simples verde hortelã, que eu comprei quando tive uma súbita vontade de fazer compras que eu tinha certeza que só acontece comigo uma vez na vida.

Edward foi para casa quando o dia virou crepúsculo e depois de me dar um beijo carinhoso, ele pediu para eu me arrumar. Tomei um banho rápido e depois que eu terminei, Edward trouxe sua roupa para o banheiro, sabendo que eu precisava de tempo para ficar pronta. Troquei de roupa, fiz a minha maquiagem e cabelo e terminei meia hora depois. Eu olhei para o meu reflexo e respirei fundo. Embora este fosse o nosso segundo aniversário, eu ainda me sentia nervosa. Eu queria fazer este dia muito especial para nós dois.

Eu saí do quarto e vi meu marido na sala. Ele usava um terno preto simples com camisa branca. Como sempre, ele parecia tão bonito. Edward sorriu sonhadoramente quando ele me viu e levantou-se do sofá. Ele se aproximou de mim e beijou a palma da minha mão.

"Você parece deslumbrante, minha querida esposa", disse ele em voz sedutora.

Meu estômago deu voltas, enquanto eu estava tentando sorrir. "Obrigada, meu querido marido. Você também está bonito."

Ele riu e deu o braço para mim. Enlacei o meu braço no dele e nós dois caminhamos para fora do apartamento. Andamos em um silêncio confortável, enquanto Edward colocava uma música suave durante nosso passeio. Como eu previa, ele me levou em um restaurante muito chique e eu encolhi. Sei que preciso me acostumar com ele me levando para esses lugares no futuro.

Um garçom nos acompanhou até nossa mesa e notei que meu marido fez uma careta para ele quando ele se retirou depois de mostrar-nos nossa mesa. Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Querido, há algo de errado?"

Edward apertou os olhos. "O garçom me irritou."

Eu pisquei. "Huh?"

E então, meu marido olhou para mim. "Ele estava despindo você. Isso foi inadequado."

Eu respirei fundo e sorri. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar, eu acho. Eu segurei sua mão e olhei em seus olhos. "Eu sou sua para sempre", eu sussurrei.

Ele piscou várias vezes e sorriu. Ele me deu um beijo casto, curto, mas apaixonado. "E eu sou seu, minha querida."

Eu ri e, em seguida, uma garçonete se aproximou de nós, perguntando sobre os nossos pedidos. Surpreendentemente, ela não flertou com o meu marido... talvez ela tenha percebido nossas alianças. Ela saiu depois de escrever os pedidos e eu olhei ao redor do restaurante. A sala era enorme, com várias mesas e somente a metade estava ocupada. Parecia que este lugar não é um lugar normal onde você vai apenas para jantar.

"O que você acha deste lugar, Bella?" Edward perguntou.

Eu me virei para olhar para ele e corei ligeiramente. Ele deve ser percebido que eu estava observando a sala. "É... grande." Eu fiz uma careta.

Meu marido riu e beijou minha testa levemente. Nós dois atamos nossas mãos e falamos sobre o que andamos fazendo durante as últimas semanas, até que a garçonete voltou com nossos pedidos. Certa vez eu lhe disse que ele e sua família têm um ótimo gosto para escolher um restaurante e eu estava certa. A comida era incrível.

Edward terminou a sua refeição primeiro e esperou eu terminar, bem como um cavalheiro faz. Mesmo enquanto eu comia, eu sabia que ele estava me observando. Tomei minha bebida e olhei para ele. A luz suave no cômodo o fazia parecer mais bonito e meu coração ficou errático. Às vezes, eu esqueço de como ele é lindo.

Eu sorri. "O que foi?"

Meu marido sorriu de volta. "Nada. É só que... você parece tão bonita."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas e ri levemente. "Oh, obrigada, querido. Não é suposto que o marido elogie sua esposa?"

Ele sorriu. "Verdade. Mas, isso é mais do que um elogio. Eu quero colocar o mundo aos seus pés, Bella. Você é tudo para mim." Seus olhos verdes me encararam intensamente e eu tremi.

E então, houve um ruído aleatório do outro lado da sala e Edward e eu viramos a cabeça para olhar naquela direção. Havia várias pessoas na mesa não muito longe da nossa, e eu podia ver uma delas, um homem idoso, que tinha algum tipo de dificuldade na respiração, enquanto os outros saltaram de sua cadeira para ajudar o homem. Algo está acontecendo.

Virei a cabeça para o meu marido. "Edward!"

Ele não teve que ser chamado duas vezes. Se levantou rapidamente da cadeira e se aproximou da mesa enquanto eu o segui.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu ouvi meu marido perguntar-lhes.

Eles olharam para nós e Edward respondeu novamente: "Eu sou médico. Eu posso ajudar."

Eles exalaram e um deles, uma mulher deslumbrante, respondeu: "Nós não sabemos. De repente, ele ficou com falta de ar."

Eu não tinha tempo para descobrir se ela estava olhando para o meu marido ou não, embora eu pudesse ver que ela lançou um olhar rápido para mim. Eu a ignorei. Voltei minha atenção para Edward e eu podia ver que ele já estava em seu modo de médico. Após alguns minutos, ele levantou a cabeça e disse a todos eles. "Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital."

Todos assentiram instantaneamente.

Edward puxou o celular e abriu. Ele apertou os botões numéricos enquanto seus olhos estavam presos no homem deitado inconsciente no chão do restaurante. De sua conversa, eu poderia dizer que ele telefonou para o hospital para prepararem um quarto. Eu tinha certeza que ele ligou para o Hospital Geral de Massachusetts, o hospital onde ele se formou da primeira vez, antes dele fazer a pós no Hospital Infantil de Boston. Ele também me disse que alguns de seus colegas ainda estavam lá também, portanto, não foi difícil para ele para pedir ajuda profissional. Eu mal percebi que isso causou uma pequena cena, até ver que alguns dos convidados e garçons nos rodeavam.

"Nós podemos usar o meu carro", Edward disse.

Eles todos acenaram novamente e levantaram o homem do chão rapidamente. Eu percebi que havia duas mulheres entre eles.

"Amor?"

Eu virei minha cabeça de volta para o meu marido. Ele olhou para mim com os olhos guardados, talvez esperando que eu não ficasse com raiva por esta noite. Mas como eu poderia ficar brava com ele? Este é seu dever como médico.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Só me dê o seu cartão e vamos para o hospital", eu respondi a ele.

Edward sorriu um pouco e tirou sua carteira. Ele pegou o seu cartão de crédito, deu-me, e beijou minha testa ligeiramente. Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu podia ver aquelas mulheres me olharem com inveja. Eu quase rolei meus olhos. Oh, por favor... elas estavam pensando em flertar com o meu marido em um momento como este? Inacreditável!

Edward acompanhou todos eles para seu carro, enquanto eu fui meio correndo para o balcão dos garçons para pagar a conta. Depois que tudo foi feito, eu corri de volta para o estacionamento e vi que eles já tinham colocado o homem dentro do Volvo de Edward e dois deles estavam hospedados no banco de trás. Eu me aproximei rapidamente do carro e abri a porta ao mesmo tempo que Edward abriu a sua.

Ele ligou o motor e o Volvo veio à vida.

"Você tem um carro muito bom, doutor", um dos homens disse ao meu marido.

Edward sorriu levemente. "Obrigado." E então ele olhou para seu banco de trás. "Basta mantê-lo confortável."

Ambos assentiram e Edward saiu rapidamente do estacionamento do restaurante. Felizmente, o nosso restaurante não era muito longe do hospital. Foram apenas alguns minutos quando, de repente, chegamos ao PS.

Edward saiu rapidamente do carro e eu segui o seu movimento. Assistindo eles levarem o homem inconsciente para dentro até que algumas enfermeiras ajudaram. Eu vi meu marido escrever em um papel e dar ele a uma das enfermeiras. Então, ele olhou para mim e se aproximou de mim.

"Bella, você está bem? Me descul-"

Eu lhe tapei a boca, beijando-lhe nos lábios. Não é o momento certo para demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas eu só quero que ele saiba que não importa para mim. "Não!" Eu respondi-lhe.

Nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando e eu olhei em seus olhos. Eles estavam fechados, mas então Edward abriu lentamente. "Eu te amo, Bella", ele me disse em voz rouca e isso me fez tremer.

Eu sorri. "Eu sei. Eu também te amo. Agora é só fazer a sua coisa."

Ele riu e rapidamente tirou o terno preto. Ele me deu outro beijo e me deu seu terno. "Vista isso. Você está com frio."

Eu concordei e ele caminhou pelo corredor rapidamente. Eu assisti até ele desaparecer por trás de portas duplas e respirei fundo. Eu vesti seu terno e sorri levemente. Cheirava a ele e isso me acalmou. Sentei-me na sala de espera e peguei uma das revistas de lá.

"Você é a esposa do médico?"

Ergui a cabeça e vi os dois homens que foram conosco para o hospital. Os dois ainda eram jovens, talvez 2 ou 3 anos mais velhos que eu. Eu sorri. "Sim. Há algo de errado?"

Um deles deu uma risadinha. "Não, senhora. Nós só queremos dizer obrigado. Nós não tivemos a chance de dizer isso ao seu marido."

Eu ri levemente. "De nada."

"Podemos nos sentar aqui?" ele perguntou de novo.

Eu balancei a cabeça e os dois sentaram ao meu lado. "Há quanto tempo está casada?" O outro homem perguntou-me.

"Dois anos", respondi-lhe rapidamente. Bem, na verdade hoje é o nosso segundo aniversário, mas eu não estava confortável para compartilhar isso com alguém que eu mal conhecia.

Ele balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada.

E então, nós três não dissemos nada até que eu vi as duas mulheres do restaurante chegarem à sala de espera. Os dois homens levantaram e abraçaram as mulheres. Eu poderia dizer que eles eram familiares, não namorados ou casados. Imaginei que isso explicava os olhares curiosos para mim no restaurante.

Eu não prestei atenção no que eles fizeram depois porque eu estava mais focada sobre o que acontecia por trás das portas duplas. Eu estava esperando que Edward pudesse fazer o seu melhor. Meus pensamentos só pararam quando um jovem médico emergiu das portas duplas e se aproximou de nós. Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. Onde está Edward?

"Vocês são parentes do Sr. Johnson?"

"Sim, nós somos seus filhos. É, o nosso pai está bem?" O homem que falou comigo antes, perguntou ao médico.

O jovem médico sorriu com simpatia e meu coração se apertou. Isso não é bom.

"Me desculpe, Sr. Johnson, mas fizemos o melhor que pudemos para estabilizar o seu pai. Embora, nós tentamos muito, ele-"

O médico nem sequer teve a chance de terminar a frase porque uma das mulheres caiu no chão e começou a chorar. O homem não terminou. Eu podia imaginar como Edward se sentia sobre isso. Mas, falando de Edward, onde ele está?

"Sinto muito, mas fizemos o melhor que pudemos", disse o médico de novo, mas eles o ignoraram porque eles estavam se abraçando e chorando juntos.

Olhei para o jovem médico e respirei fundo. "Desculpe-me, mas eu posso ver o Dr. Cullen?"

Ele se virou para olhar para mim e sorriu. Ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei. "Você deve ser a Sra. Cullen. É bom conhecê-la. Sou Stuart Liberty, fui colega de seu marido em Harvard."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "É bom conhecer você também, Dr. Liberty. Onde está Edward?"

Ele sorriu tristemente. "Você pode me seguir, Sra. Cullen."

Pisquei várias vezes e balancei a cabeça novamente. Isto definitivamente não é bom.

Olhei para os homens e mulheres que choravam pela perda de seu pai. Eu não poderia imaginar se isso acontecesse comigo. Eu bati cuidadosamente no ombro do homem e ele levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejantes e tristes. Sorri enfaticamente. "Sinto muito sobre seu pai", eu disse a ele.

Ele balançou a cabeça e me virei para olhar Dr. Liberty. "Posso vê-lo?"

Dr. Liberty sorriu e estendeu a mão, apontando para eu segui-lo. Andei ao lado dele, através de várias salas, e depois parei em uma porta. Eu olhei de volta para ele. "A sala dos funcionários?"

Ele riu. Seus olhos cansados se iluminaram por um tempo. "Você conhece seu marido, Sra. Cullen. Tenho certeza que ele precisa de você agora. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos."

Pisquei várias vezes enquanto ele estava sorrindo e se afastou de mim. Eu olhei a porta e respirei fundo. Abri a porta lentamente e espreitei lá dentro. A visão dentro da sala me fez parar de respirar momentaneamente.

Eu vi Edward sentado na cadeira, ainda com o casaco branco, com as mãos na cabeça. Meu coração se torceu. Ele deve estar chateado por não ser capaz de salvar a vida do homem. Eu entrei na sala e fechei a porta, mas Edward nem sequer se moveu. Ele parecia perdido. Eu me aproximei dele e parei na sua frente, mas ele ainda não me notou.

Mordi o lábio e levantei a mão devagar para acariciar sua bochecha. Ele se moveu um pouco e levantou a cabeça lentamente. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu me segurei para não chorar vendo a sua expressão quebrada.

"Estou aqui", eu sussurrei para ele.

Ele não me respondeu, mas de repente ele abraçou minha cintura e chorou na minha barriga. "Eu não... Bella... Eu não pude salvá-lo."

Oh, Edward...

Eu soltei suas mãos cuidadosamente e me sentei ao lado dele no sofá. Seus lindos olhos me olharam cheios de tristeza. Eu sorri ligeiramente. "Nós somos apenas seres humanos, Edward. Nós não podemos salvar a todos."

Ele fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça. "Mas ainda assim..."

"Não.", eu disse a ele e ergui seu queixo para ele olhar para mim. "Olhe para mim, por favor", implorei. Edward abriu os olhos devagar. "Eu estou orgulhosa de você, Edward. Você é um grande médico. Você fez o melhor que pode."

Ele balançou a cabeça lentamente e então suspirou. "Me desculpe se eu arruinei a nossa noite."

Eu ri. "Eu não me importo. Você se lembra quando eu disse que gostaria de poder visitá-lo no hospital em uma situação melhor?"

Edward riu levemente. "Eu acho que você já me visitou."

"Sim, eu fiz e estou feliz. Esta noite é perfeita." Eu beijei sua bochecha. "Feliz aniversário, meu querido marido."

Edward sorriu e me beijou profundamente. Eu atei meus dedos em seus cabelos e aprofundei o beijo, dizendo a ele o quanto eu o amo e como eu estava orgulhosa dele. Ele quebrou o beijo primeiro e me olhou profundamente. "Feliz aniversário, minha querida esposa. Eu te amo."

Eu sorri. "Eu te amo".

Desta vez, meu segundo aniversário foi diferente do primeiro. Só uma coisa continua a mesma. Nós dois nos amávamos, e mais profundamente do que antes.

* * *

**N/T:** _:33 ~ Triste pela tragédia na história, vocês nem imaginam minha mente louca enquanto eu traduzia o capítulo, eu achei que o cara que "morreu" estava só fingindo e que os dois filhos que foram no Volvo do Edward para o hospital iam sequestrar ou assaltar eles, sim eu pensei isso, tenho problemas ashuashuahusauhsuhashuasuh _

_O próximo é o último :/ _

_Lary Reeden_

**N/B: **_Edward em modo médico, aw. *-* Foi triste essa história, mas acontece, não é? E eu amo como a Bella incorporou mesmo a Sra. Cullen depois que casou com o Edward, haha. s2 _

_Não esqueçam das reviews. Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_


	14. O Terceiro Aniversário

**OS PRIMEIROS QUATRO ANOS: continuação de MFIEC**

_Esta fanfic pertence à Amoet e os personagens são de Stephenie Meyer. A nós só cabe a tradução para o português._

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**O Terceiro Aniversário**

_Tradutora ~ Mili YLJJ_

"Você poderia, por favor, repetir os nossos planos de novo?" Edward me perguntou quando eu estava ocupada embalando nossas roupas em uma mala grande.

Suspirei olhando pra ele que estava deitado na cama. "Vamos para Forks neste fim de semana para assistir ao casamento de Jacob e, em seguida, visitar o meu pai. Eu pensei que eu já havia dito isso."

"Por que temos que ir de qualquer maneira?" Ele torceu o nariz.

Levantei minhas sobrancelhas. "Porque... meu querido marido, ele é meu melhor amigo."

"Ele gosta de você mais do que um amigo deve gostar."

Joguei minhas mãos para o ar. "Pela milionésima vez, Edward, você poderia não trazer isso de novo? Estamos casados há três anos e você ainda está falando sobre esse assunto."

"Quase três anos." Edward corrigiu. "Vamos comemorar nosso terceiro aniversário no tempo exato em que Jacob fará o seu casamento. Oh! Incrível."

Revirei os olhos e comecei a embalar nossas roupas novamente.

"Por que ele tinha que escolher a mesma data que a nossa, afinal?"

Suspirei novamente. "Bem... Eu não sei... talvez ele pensou que seria um bom momento e principalmente..." Olhei pra ele, "Será no domingo."

Edward revirou os olhos e zombou.

Sorri me colocando ao lado dele na cama. Ele estava em seu intervalo do semestre e estava passando suas férias comigo em Seattle. Surpreendentemente, Jacob me disse que ele faria seu casamento neste fim de semana há uma semana atrás, quando Edward tinha iniciado suas férias. Eu ainda não entendia porquê ele ainda agia dessa forma, mantendo esse pensamento que Jacob tinha outras intenções comigo.

Seu braço imediatamente envolveu meu corpo e eu me aconcheguei no seu abraço. "Você quer que eu te conte um segredo?" Sussurrei para ele.

Meu marido levantou as sobrancelhas. "Um segredo? Você está mantendo segredos de mim?"

Sorri. Eu não deixaria ele me distrair. "Jacob me perguntou quando seriam as suas férias para que você pudesse assistir seu casamento. Ele quer que você esteja lá, Edward. Você se lembra de quando nos casamos há quase três anos? Você ia começar seu doutorado em Harvard. Acho que naquela época, deveria ser período de férias em Harvard para que você pudesse se casar. Eu acho que este é realmente o momento certo."

Edward piscou. "Isso é verdade?"

Eu sorri timidamente. "O que você acha? Você me diz o tempo todo que eu sou uma mentirosa ruim. O que faz você pensar que eu posso mentir pra você dessa vez?"

Ele suspirou esfregando o meu cabelo. "Sinto muito, amor. Eu não quis dizer isso. É só..." ele suspirou. "Eu ainda me lembro como ele olhava pra você quando te via na cozinha de Charlie. E principalmente quando conhecemos sua noiva. Ela lembra exatamente você. Isso me faz estremecer."

Ergui a cabeça acariciando sua bochecha. "Eu entendo. Mas, Edward, se você quer que ele siga em frente, então você deve fazer a mesma coisa. Tenho certeza de que Jacob já fez isso."

Edward sorriu e me beijou profundamente. "Você é incrível, Bella Cullen. Eu te amo."

Beijei-o de volta apaixonadamente. "Como eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

Ele me deu um olhar engraçado sorrindo. "Não tanto quanto eu te amo."

Revirei os olhos. Oh, querido!

Nós nos dirigimos para Forks na noite de sexta-feira depois que cheguei em casa do trabalho. Fomos com o meu Audi porque Edward deixou seu Volvo em Boston. Bem, não que a nossa família em Forks já não soubesse sobre o meu carro azul; usamos o carro no feriado de Natal do ano passado, mas eu mesma, raramente o usava. Principalmente, eu o utilizava quando precisava ir ao supermercado ou para participar de reuniões com meus autores fora do meu escritório. Verifiquei o carro regularmente com o revendedor, mas quando Edward chegava à Seattle, a maioria das vezes ele fazia essa parte. Ele me espantava às vezes. Quero dizer, ele é um médico, sabe como gerenciar ações, pode cozinhar e tem algumas habilidades com motores... o que mais ele poderia fazer? Um pouco de magia, talvez?

Carlisle e Esme tiveram o prazer de nos ver. Eu os vi pela última vez no Natal e é claro que ficamos no antigo quarto de Edward. Esse quarto havia se tornado a nossa segunda casa, porque a minha casa sempre seria onde o meu marido estivesse. Eu estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de escovar os dentes e trocar de roupa.

Enrolei-me no braço do meu marido e ele beijou minha testa levemente. "Bons sonhos, meu amor", ele murmurou baixinho. "Eu te amo".

Com a voz sonolenta eu respondi: "Eu também te amo."

No dia seguinte, no sábado de manhã, depois de ter nosso café da manhã, decidimos visitar meu pai antes de seguir com o carro para a reserva. Eu tinha certeza que ele estaria em casa, preparando-se para o casamento em sua própria maneira, eu acho. Eu estava adivinhando direito. Vi o familiar carro na garagem, Edward estacionou meu carro não muito longe da minha casa.

"Eu ainda me lembro de você andando com o carro no dia da formatura." Edward sorriu.

Revirei os olhos. Sim, isso era uma lembrança pra mim. Dirigindo um carro de polícia para sua formatura do colégio. "Eu disse para ir com a minha picape," Houve uma ligeira pontada no peito quando eu disse isso, mas eu rapidamente me recompus "mas, ele não quis me ouvir." Mordi o lábio.

"Bella?"

Eu virei minha cabeça lentamente para olhar Edward. Seus olhos verdes me olhavam atentamente.

"Você ainda está triste por causa do seu carro?"

Eu fiz uma careta. "Era um carro muito bonito."

Ele bufou. "Certo."

Balancei minha cabeça lentamente. "Não, você não entende, Edward. Meu pai me deu o carro como meu presente de boas-vindas quando me mudei pra cá. Eu andava com ele para a reserva quando..." tomei uma respiração profunda. Eu não poderia terminar minha frase. Lembro-me de andar com a minha picape se meu humor estivesse horrível depois da escola. Principalmente por causa de... Edward. Se eu tivesse a oportunidade de saber o destino eu a felicitaria da forma como minha vida foi definida.

"Querida, o que foi?"

Suspirei. "Não é nada. Podemos apenas ver o meu pai para que possamos ir para a reserva?" Eu não queria estragar este momento. Disse a Edward o que precisava para seguir em frente, então eu tinha que fazer.

Edward olhou para mim com cautela. "Tudo bem."

Rapidamente soltei meu cinto de segurança e saí do carro, enquanto Edward segurava a porta aberta para mim. Ele segurou minha mão enquanto caminhávamos para a porta da frente do meu pai. Edward bateu na porta várias vezes e depois ouvimos uma voz sussurrar antes de a porta se abrir. Eu vi meu pai com o rosto sonolento e eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

"Oh, oi, crianças. Desculpe, eu acordei agora. Por favor, entrem." Meu pai abriu a porta para que pudéssemos entrar.

"Fiquem à vontade. Eu estarei de volta."

Meu pai desapareceu na cozinha, enquanto Edward e eu caminhamos para a sala. Sentei no sofá enquanto Edward ficou olhando os quadros sobre a lareira. Eu sabia que fotos eram essas. Meu pai ainda mantinha imagens da minha mãe com ele e havia várias fotos minhas como criança e adolescente e uma foto maior do dia da minha formatura.

"Eu já tinha visto essas fotos quando eu estive aqui," de repente, Edward disse.

Pisquei. "Huh?"

Ele sentou ao meu lado no sofá passando o braço sobre meus ombros. "Eu muitas vezes visitei o seu pai aqui depois que você se formou. Vamos apenas dizer que eu estive mantendo o meu caminho até você."

Oh.

Eu entendo.

"Um perseguidor, hein?" Eu o provocava.

Edward gargalhou. "Não um perseguidor. Eu apenas mantinha meus olhos em você."

Revirei os olhos.

"Então, como vocês estão, crianças? Está tudo bem?" De repente, meu pai apareceu na cozinha com uma caneca e uma tigela.

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas. "Pai, isto é cereal?"

Meu pai olhou para a tigela e encolheu os ombros. "O gosto é bom."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu posso fazer o café da manhã, sabe?"

Meu pai sorriu. "Sim, eu sei, querida. Mas não se preocupe comigo."

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas.

Meu pai virou-se para Edward. "Então, como está o seu doutorado, filho?"

Depois de passar um momento com o meu pai, finalmente nos dirigimos para a reserva. Eu pude sentir que Edward estava um pouco tenso. Isso era estranho.

"Edward, você está bem?" Perguntei.

"Huh? Oh. Eu estou bem", respondeu automaticamente.

Sim, como eu não acreditei nisso.

Quase rolei meus olhos. "Estamos casados há quase três anos e como você pode dizer coisas como isso assim pra mim?"

Edward suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sim, havia algo de errado. Sem dúvida!

"É só... Eu nunca fui à reserva antes", ele respondeu com voz baixa e seu rosto corou.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade. "Sério?"

Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Pisquei olhando a estrada. "Isso é interessante."

Bem, talvez não. Porque, quando estávamos na escola, Edward tinha a sua própria turma; fazia sentido ele nunca ter visitado o local. Quanto à mim, a reserva era um lugar onde eu podia encontrar meus amigos e eles eram amigos verdadeiros. Eles são descendentes dos Quileutes, uma antiga tribo. Meu pai e Billy Black, o pai de Jacob, eram bons amigos, portanto, eu e Jacob tínhamos uma ligação especial. Bem, não na forma íntima, embora Jacob tenha me pedido para tentar com ele uma vez, mas eu recusei. Eu nunca quis estragar a nossa amizade. A reserva completava uma outra parte da história da minha vida que, provavelmente, Edward não conhecia.

Nós não dissemos muito, até que chegamos na garagem de Jacob. A casa vermelha ainda era a mesma e vi sua moto também. Edward desligou o motor e nós esperamos por um momento.

"Eu me sinto por trás das linhas inimigas agora," ele murmurou, eu ri levemente.

"Bem, eu amo este filme. Owen Wilson estava bom no papel. Aposto que o filme fica ótimo se você é aquele a interpretar o personagem." Eu sorri.

Ele riu e eu sorri.

Beijei sua bochecha. "Apenas relaxe. Você deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Orgulhoso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça olhando para os bosques próximos à casa de Jacob. "Este lugar foi a outra parte da minha vida." E então, olhei para trás para o meu marido. "E talvez este seja o momento para você conhecer este lado."

Ele piscou. "Ok". E os seus olhos suavizaram. "É ruim?"

Ri. "Você acha que meu pai iria permitir as minhas visitas aqui se esse lugar fosse ruim?"

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Bem... você me disse uma vez que Billy era o melhor amigo de Charlie. Ele poderia amenizar a sua opinião."

Eu ri novamente. "Você realmente acha isso?"

Ele franziu os lábios. "Não realmente."

"Assim é melhor. Vamos."

Eu soltei o cinto de segurança e, surpreendentemente, Edward abriu a porta para mim. Ele segurou a minha mão novamente e eu circulei meu polegar na palma da sua mão para acalmá-lo. Então, a porta da frente se abriu e vários homens saíram da casa de Jacob. Eu sorri muito.

"Lá está ela."

"Ei, Bella. Nós achamos que você não viria."

"Não. Ela não faria isso. Edward iria certificar-se disso, certo?"

Meu marido sorriu timidamente. Esses homens eram amigos de Jacob; Seth, Paul e Jared. Claro que participaram do nosso casamento, mas vê-los em sua própria casa era diferente do que vê-los na minha cerimônia de casamento.

"Ei, caras. Como vocês estão?" Edward perguntou-lhes.

Jared sorriu. "Estamos prestes a ir fazer mergulho de penhasco. Vocês querem vir?"

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram. "Mergulho de penhasco?"

"Sim," Desta vez foi Seth que respondeu. "Bella costumava assistir nossos mergulhos de penhasco. Jacob não permitia que ela tentasse, mesmo quando ela quis fazer isso."

"Mesmo eu não permitiria ela de fazer isso", eu ouvi meu marido murmurar.

Eles riram e disseram adeus a nós. Prometi-lhes chegar ao penhasco depois que eu encontrasse Jacob e Billy. Edward e eu os assistimos caminhar para a floresta e desaparecer entre as árvores.

"Eu ainda não posso imaginar que você passava seu tempo com eles," Edward disse, incrédulo.

Eu ri. "Eles são bons amigos."

Edward olhou para mim e sorriu. "Eu sei. Eles realmente se importam com você e eu não poderia ser mais grato, porque eles estavam cuidando de você enquanto eu..." Ele suspirou. "Eu sinto muito, Bella."

Meu coração se apertou. Eu não poderia esquecer aquele tempo também. Mas, o homem que tornou a minha escola miserável havia se tornado meu marido. Era hora de seguir em frente. Sorri fracamente. "Por favor, Edward. Lembre-se do que eu disse. Nós temos que seguir em frente."

Ele balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu sei".

"Ei, Bella, Edward. Estou feliz que vocês estão aqui. Venham." De repente, Jacob apareceu de dentro da casa e ambos olhamos pra ele.

"Oi, Jake. Então, como está o noivo?"

Meu melhor amigo revirou os olhos. "Oh, por favor. Eu já tive o suficiente disso da parte dos outros." E então, ele olhou para Edward. "Cara, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como você lidou com o nervosismo."

Meu marido piscou várias vezes e sorriu levemente. "Confie em mim, Jacob. Eu passei por isso. Eu tive a sorte de ter meu pai, então eu só tive uma dor de cabeça depois disso."

Ambos riram, enquanto eu estava balançava a cabeça.

Ficamos na casa de Jacob por um tempo e depois caminhamos juntos para o penhasco. Quando chegamos lá, Seth, Paul e Jared já estavam encharcados e preparavam-se para fazer outro salto. Edward parecia mais relaxado depois de passar algum tempo na casa de Jacob e eu estava feliz em vê-lo mais confortável em torno dos meus amigos.

Voltamos para a casa de Jacob na hora do almoço e Emily já estava lá com sua culinária típica. Emily era uma das minhas amigas também, muitas vezes, cozinhamos juntas, enquanto eu gastava meu tempo por aqui. Eu a ajudei tanto quanto eu pude e todos nós tivemos o nosso almoço juntos. Os homens estavam provocando Jacob sem parar e eu quase senti pena dele. Depois de terminar o nosso almoço, eles me levaram para ver o local do casamento. Não era longe da casa de Jacob, já estava bem decorado. Eu aposto que Alice ficaria louca para torná-lo ainda melhor se ela visse a decoração. Mas, isso não importa. A coisa mais importante seria a troca de votos e que ambos seriam marido e mulher.

Edward e eu fomos para casa quando a tarde caiu, e prometemos voltar antes da cerimônia. Jacob pediu a Edward para ficar mais para a sua despedida de solteiro, mas meu marido recusou educadamente. Ele disse que queria passar seu tempo comigo e, além disso, ele não sentia que sua presença era necessária.

Edward ficou quieto durante a nossa jornada de volta. Eu queria perguntar a ele o que estava errado, mas eu também estava animada, depois de passar o dia com eles. Chegamos em casa então virei a cabeça para o meu marido.

"Eles queriam um tempo sozinhos em Seattle. Meu pai pediu um dia extra de folga. Ele sentiu que estava negligenciando minha mãe recentemente," Edward explicou como se ele pudesse ler minha mente.

Eu dei-lhe um olhar engraçado. "Tem certeza que você não pode ler a minha mente?"

Ele sorriu beijando minha testa. "Sua mente ainda é tão silenciosa como antes. Vamos. Eu sei que você precisa do seu banho e eu vou esquentar o nosso jantar. Eu tenho certeza que minha mãe deixou algo na geladeira."

Balancei a cabeça soltando o meu cinto de segurança. Edward abriu a porta pra mim e nós entramos na casa. Ele me disse para usar o banheiro primeiro, enquanto ele usava a cozinha. Eu tomei banho, troquei as roupas e me reuní com Edward na cozinha. Ele estava organizando nossos pratos quando cheguei lá. Ele sorriu me beijando brevemente antes dele continuar o que estava fazendo. Eu o vi se mover em torno da cozinha e do balcão.

"Você parece muito familiarizado em torno da cozinha", disse a ele.

Meu marido riu. "Esta é a minha casa, Bella. É claro que eu estou familiarizado."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu sei disso. Mas você acabou de ver meu pai esta manhã. Ele mora naquela casa desde o tempo que me lembro e ele só pode fazer cafés, cereais e fritar os alimentos."

Edward riu levemente beijando minha testa. "Vamos jantar, amor."

Comemos nosso jantar em um silêncio confortável, me ofereci para limpar a mesa depois. Edward surpreendentemente concordou e saiu da sala de jantar. Comecei a limpar a mesa e lavar os pratos quando ouvi uma música suave flutuando na outra sala. Eu parei por um momento ouvindo. Sorri um pouco quando percebi que Edward estava tocando seu piano. Eu rapidamente terminei o que eu fazia e caminhei até a sala onde meu marido já estava lá e os dedos tocavam músicas aleatórias nas teclas. Ele levantou a cabeça sorrindo ao me ver. Ele gesticulou para eu ter um assento ao seu lado.

"Já tem algum tempo", sussurrei pra ele. Era verdade. A última vez que o vi tocando pra mim foi quando estivemos aqui para o nosso feriado de Natal na casa de seus pais.

Edward acenou com a cabeça, enquanto sua mão continuava a tocar as melodias. "Isso é verdade, e é por isso que recusei a oferta de Jacob para participar de sua despedida de solteiro. Eu queria ficar com você."

Meu estômago amarrou e meu coração estava quente. Às vezes, ele era bom demais para ser verdade.

Eu sorri e beijei sua bochecha. "Obrigada, querido."

Ele sorriu e me beijou suavemente. "Qualquer coisa por você, minha querida. Então, qual a música que você quer eu toque para você?"

Dei de ombros. "Pode escolher."

Edward franziu os lábios. "Hmm... que tal esta? Tenho certeza que você sabe qual é."

Eu franzi as sobrancelhas e meu marido começou a tocar algumas teclas. E então, meus olhos brilharam quando eu reconheci a música dos "Yellowcard?"

Edward sorriu e balançou a cabeça brilhantemente. "É esta, amor, certo? Three Flights Up*". Ele continuou a tocar até que a música terminou e então ele tocou a minha canção de ninar. Tão linda, mas não tão bonita quando ele cantarolava a melodia pra mim.

_*(www . youtube watch?v=DMISZpiQtU4) Retirem os espaços vale ouvir é linda._

"Linda", murmurei.

Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para mim. "Não tão linda quanto você." E então, ele se inclinou e beijou-me apaixonadamente.

Esqueci de tudo quando nossos lábios se tocaram. Eu atei meus dedos em seu cabelo enquanto ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Nossas línguas lutaram, gemidos suaves escaparam de nossos lábios e nossa respiração tornou-se superficial. Só quando me empolguei, Edward quebrou o beijo me olhando com olhos cheios de luxúria. "Amor, você pode esperar... por um momento? Eu quero tocar outra música pra você."

Olhei para ele em transe e assenti.

Edward respirou fundo várias vezes e depois voltou ao seu piano. Ele começou a tocar outra música, suave, profunda e... de tirar o fôlego. Eu tremi quando a melodia ficou mais rápida e, em seguida, diminuiu novamente. Eu vi meu marido tocar pra mim, os dedos longos, sua expressão calma e eu entendi que ele me mostrava seu amor apenas pelo simplesmente tocar das músicas pra mim.

Houve um momento em silêncio quando a música terminou.

"Uau", eu respirei. "Que música foi essa?"

"Nuvole Bianche por Ludovico Einaudi*. Ele é um compositor italiano."

_*(__www__ . youtube watch?v=jaO152ZWCN8 – retirem os espaços)_

Oh.

Levantei minha mão acariciando seus cabelos. "Obrigada", eu disse a ele.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

Tomei uma respiração profunda. Achei que este era o momento certo para perguntar a ele sobre o que ele estava pensando quando nós estávamos em nosso caminho de volta para casa.

"Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Você tem estado tão quieto desde que chegamos em casa. Há algo de errado?" Perguntei com cuidado.

Ele não me respondeu de primeira, mas depois ele suspirou. "Não, não há nada de errado. Você estava certa, embora eu nunca a tenha visto tão... livre e feliz quando você se encontrou com eles... É como eu vi a sua outra parte, Bella... Uma parte que eu não conhecia. "

Oh.

"Foi... uma coisa ruim?" Sussurrei.

Edward gargalhou. "Não. Deus! Claro que não! Pra mim, foi maravilhoso e eu te amo ainda mais por causa disso. Eu podia saber tudo sobre você por seu pai, mas vê-la hoje lá com eles me fez perceber que esta parte da sua vida não eram muitas pessoas que podiam participar. Nem mesmo Alice ou Ângela."

Pisquei.

Como ele podia saber isso?

"Fiquei em silêncio, porque eu me senti confuso, Bella. De alguma forma eu me senti culpado pelo que fiz no colegial, mas também me sinto feliz quando a vi com eles. É pura amizade e..." ele suspirou. "Eu admito, Jacob seguiu adiante. Não totalmente, mas ele percebeu que ele pode te amar como um melhor amigo e sua amizade nunca vai acabar."

Tomei uma respiração profunda.

Bem... isso é muita coisa.

"Bella, o que você está pensando?"

Olhei para ele e sorri. "Eu estou contente que você percebeu que Jacob seguiu em frente e você ficou feliz em me ver com eles. Talvez este seja o momento que devíamos esquecer todo nosso passado e só olhar para o futuro. Jacob já fez isso por se casar com Vanessa. Eu espero que nós possamos fazer isso para nós também. "

Edward suspirou. "Eu sei, amor."

Eu acariciava seus cabelos novamente. "Por favor, não fique triste. Amanhã é o nosso aniversário de casamento."

Meu marido riu.

Eu sorri timidamente, recordando do nosso beijo mais cedo, o desejo cresceu em meu âmago. Sussurrei em seu ouvido: "Por que não continuamos o que paramos?"

Edward piscou. "Uh... eu não tomei meu banho ainda."

Beijei seu queixo e fui descendo para baixo em seu pescoço. Eu sabia disso, mas ele ainda tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. "Não importa. Você ainda tem um cheiro maravilhoso."

Ele sorriu e começou a beijar meu pescoço. "Hmm..." ronronou. "Isto é uma oferta, Sra. Cullen?"

Meu estômago amarrou e minha respiração estava ficando superficial. "Sim", respondi fracamente.

Edward gargalhou sombriamente e se afastou de mim. Seus olhos já estavam completamente escuros e cheios de tesão. "Vem comigo, meu amor."

Eu só balancei a cabeça, atordoada, pegando a mão do meu marido antes de ambos subirmos correndo as escadas para seu quarto. Ele abriu a porta em um movimento rápido e a bateu, fechando. Prendeu-me na porta e me beijou rígido. Paixão, desejo, luxúria... Eu sentia todas as partes de seu corpo. Levou-nos alguns minutos até que ambos estávamos nus, e ele me levou para cama. Nossa relação sexual foi apaixonada, mas gentil, e ambos expressamos o nosso amor um ao outro, tocando e sussurrando palavras doces um para o outro. Eu coloquei minha cabeça no seu peito depois, sentindo-me feliz. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça puxando o edredom para nossos corpos.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Obrigado por ficar ao meu lado", disse ele para mim.

Eu sorri e beijei seu peito. Olhei para os olhos dele. "Eu também te amo, Edward."

Ele sorriu de volta. "Vamos. Vamos dormir um pouco. Nós dois estamos cansados."

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Você poderia cantarolar minha canção de ninar?"

Ele riu. "Claro, amor."

Ele começou a cantarolar minha canção de ninar e eu lentamente derivei para um sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte, acordamos a tempo de nos prepararmos para o casamento de Jacob. Eu usava um vestido dourado simples, enquanto Edward usava uma camisa simples branca com calças pretas e casaco. O casamento de Jacob seria realizado quase na hora do almoço e depois a recepção continuaria servindo o almoço. Fomos em dois carros, meu carro e o carro de Carlisle, porque surpreendentemente Jacob convidou os pais de Edward também.

Chegamos à reserva meia hora antes da cerimônia começar. Vi meu pai com o pai de Jacob e nós conversamos por um tempo. Quando a cerimônia estava prestes a começar, pedi licença para Edward e seus pais para ver a noiva e eu a encontrei com a irmã de Jacob. Rebecca, uma das irmãs de Jacob, me cumprimentou, e eu tive a chance de ver a noiva. Vanessa parecia tão bonita com seu vestido branco simples. Eu vi alguns símbolos antigos sobre a pulseira que ela usava e eu sorri. Dei os parabéns a ela e voltei para o meu lugar. Vi Jacob conversando com Carlisle e Esme, mas se desculpou quando me viu chegar.

Jacob sorriu muito quando ele me viu. "Ei, Bells".

Eu ri. "É melhor você parar de me chamar assim. Eu não tenho mais dez anos."

Jacob riu levemente. Ele parecia tão bonito com seu smoking e eu sabia que Vanessa tinha muita sorte.

Eu sorri para ele. "Parabéns, Jacob. Estou tão feliz por você. Cuide de Vanessa."

Ele balançou a cabeça e me abraçou com ternura. Abracei-o de volta. Percebi o que isso significava. Nós dois estávamos prontos para seguir em frente, Jacob de seus sentimentos por mim e eu com a parte da minha vida quando eu costumava gastar o meu tempo aqui.

"Obrigado, Bella. Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui. Eu sei que Edward vai cuidar bem de você", ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Inclinei-me para longe de nosso abraço sorrindo para ele. "Eu sei. Seja feliz, Jacob."

"Eu vou ser".

Abracei-o mais uma vez antes de procurar meu marido, e o encontrei conversando com seus pais. Ele rapidamente se desculpou quando ele me viu. Me beijou de leve.

"O casamento sempre me dá um ânimo sentimental," Eu disse a ele.

Edward gargalhou. "Eu não vou permitir que você fique esgotada hoje, minha querida esposa. Feliz aniversário."

Eu ri. "O que poderia ser mais maravilhoso do que comemorar o nosso aniversário de casamento juntamente com o casamento do meu melhor amigo?"

"Inacreditável."

Eu ri novamente.

E então, a cerimônia começou e nós nos sentamos na primeira fila. Edward segurou a minha mão durante a cerimônia, eu vi Jacob ficar nervoso no altar, ao ver Vanessa caminhar em sua direção, no altar com o seu pai, os vi trocarem votos na frente do ministro e depois falarem os votos com a linguagem Quileute.

Edward estava certo.

Foi incrível.

E espero que a nossa jornada de vida seja tão incrível quanto o sentimento que eu sentia agora.

* * *

**N/T: **_Bem esse foi o... capítulo final minha gente, então antes de fecharem a tela deixem o seu tchauzinho ou um até logo pra gente ok?_

_Ah, espero que ouçam as músicas são muito lindas e combinam com o clima do momento dos dois._

_Bjos_

_Mili YLJJ_

**N/B: **_Jacob casando no mesmo dia que a Bella e o Edward foi meio... Hm... Não sei o que pensar disso, mas foi lindo Edward vendo o 'outro lado' da Bella e 'seguindo em frente' com a história do Jacob._

_E vocês, o que acharam de tudo isso? Como a Mili disse, não fechem a janela antes de deixarem sua review e até uma próxima!_

_Bjs,_

_Kessy Rods_

_**N/T:** Pessoas MUITO OBRIGADO, por nos acompanharem até aqui e por comentarem :)_

_Obrigado a equipe linda que me ajudou nessa fic, Jani a Ma e a Kessy. _

_Terminamos por aqui, mas I Am Engaged To Bella Swan (que não tem sequencia já aviso), continua... vou tentar postar 2 capítulos por semana nela, mas não é uma promessa. Acho que é isso, deixem suas reviews pela última vez até em outra fic :**_

_Lary Reeden_


End file.
